Est ce que ça vaut le coup ? Version M
by Wand
Summary: Lily Evans a vécu une expérience traumatisante... Depuis elle repousse tous les hommes, surtout James Potter. FIC FINIE
1. Prologue

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Prologue :**

Une jeune fille de 15 ans regardait dédaigneusement sa baguette dans sa main. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle était tellement prudente. Elle savait qu'elle l'était. Elle était **toujours** prudente. Elle était prudente afin que jamais une chose pareille ne lui arrive.

Mais ça lui était arrivé. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

A l'age de 15 ans, Lillian Alexandria Evans allait être mère. Comment ça avait-il pu se passer ? Elle était dans les meilleures de sa classe. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Cela ruinerait son futur ! Sa carrière !

Que vont penser ses **parents** ?

La baguette magique glissa des doigts de Lily et rebondit sur le sol de la salle de bain. En regardant dans le miroir, Lily vu la même chose que d'habitude : une longue, ondulée et épaisse chevelure auburn, des yeux vert étincelant et une peau laiteuse. Mais maintenant, en plus de cette beauté qu'elle tenait de ses parents, il y avait de larges cernes sous ces yeux verts désormais ternes et un gouffre sans fond à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'air vieille. Plus vieille que 15 ans. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Si cassée.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ? » demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence dans la pièce.

« Qui est le père ? » se demanda-t-elle avec la même petite voix.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne le savait vraiment pas. Elle avait eu trois gars différents ces deux derniers mois. Cela pouvait être deux d'entre eux. Jason ou Brian.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'**aider**.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne. Franchement, Lily Evans n'était pas une Marie couche toi là à l'école, et elle n'était pas populaire non plus. Le peu d'amis qu'elle avait, elle ne les considérait pas comme tels. Ils l'utilisaient, tout simplement parce qu'ils savaient James Potter, un pot de colle fixation extrême, lui tournait autour.

La question était est-ce qu'elle pouvait envoyer un hibou à Isabella et lui demander de l'aide alors qu'elle lui avait à peine parler durant toute l'année ?

« Fait-le. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? » se dit-elle calmement avant de prendre une longue bouffée d'air et de se casser en deux pour attraper le test de grossesse moldu qui était passé sous le lavabo pendant ses délibérations.

« Rien »se fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à redire tandis qu'elle faisait disparaître toutes traces du test de grossesse. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau, situé contre le mur opposé de la salle de bain.

En tournant ça dans sa tête, Lily gribouilla une courte lettre, demandant –et non pas suppliant- de l'aide de la part d'Isabella.

Sans perdre une seconde, Lily attacha le simple et court morceau de papier à la jambe de Dreamie, son hibou. « Apporte ça à Isabella Edwards » dit-elle à l'oiseau avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser le doux oiseau blanc s'élancer dans le ciel noir.

« S'il te plaît, aide-moi » fut tout ce qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle referma sa fenêtre et s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, s'endormant aussitôt.

Le temps passa très vite avant qu'un tapement continu contre la vitre de la fenêtre ne réveille Lily.

« Oh, Dreamie » marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait rapidement la fenêtre et laissait entrer le hibou. A la serre de l'oiseau était accrochée la réponse qui effrayait tant Lily.

Avec des mains tremblantes, elle détacha la lettre du hibou et décacheta maladroitement l'enveloppe.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que deux simples lignes

_Je suis ici pour toi Lily, quoi que tu ailles besoin, je serais là_

_Je serais là dans quelques heures._

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle avait quelqu'un qui l'épaulerait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Isabelle – ou Bella, comme elle aimait qu'on l'appelle – apparu. Lily avait calculé pour savoir de qui était l'enfant. Jason Hunter. Un gars qu'elle avait rencontré en boîte et avec qui elle était rentrée. Ils avaient passé qu'une nuit ensemble, mais visiblement c'était assez pour avoir un enfant.

« Comment je vais faire pour lui dire ? » demanda Lily à Bella alors qu'elle était assise sur un gigantesque lit à baldaquin.

« Tu te rappelles où il vivait ? » demanda Bella, avec une douce, musicale voix, en retournant dans sa tête toutes les solutions qui lui venaient.

« Pas vraiment. Quelque part près de la boîte, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle » répondit-elle tout bas.

« Hmm, réfléchit Bella, dans quelle boîte l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Uh, fit Lily, essayant de réfléchir, le Mistros »

« Très bien, demain nous irons voir aux alentours du Mistros si on le croise. Sinon, on demandera. Bon plan, non ? » raisonna Bella. Elle se leva, marcha de long en large dans la pièce puis vint s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit, à coté de Lily.

« Génial »

« Super. On ne pourrait pas dormir un peu ? »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit Bella. Et merci d'être là. »

« Bonne nuit. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. »

Le jour suivant fut malheureusement entièrement consacrer à rechercher Jason. Après dix heures de recherches elles le trouvèrent enfin.

Après une dispute échauffée, Jason accepta de prendre la responsabilité de l'enfant et conduisit Bella et Lily à son appartement.

C'est ainsi que Lily appris qu'elle avait couché avec un gars de 21 ans. Ses parents allaient vraiment la tuer quand ils sauraient ça.

Les jours s'écoulaient et devenaient des semaines, tout allait pour le mieux pour Lily. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre les vertiges ou les vomissements du matin, mais elle prenait tout cela plutôt bien, pour une fille de 15 ans qui n'avait jamais eu de problèmes auparavant. Et des problèmes elle allait en avoir quand elle trouverait le cran d'annoncer à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte. Grâce à un gars de 21 ans.

Un jour, les problèmes surgirent.

Elle attendait comme d'habitude Jason à l'extérieur de son appartement, elle parlait avec le fils des voisins de Jason, William, quand Jason sortit d'un coup de vent de chez lui et la traîna dans son appartement.

En la jetant sur le sol, il lui hurla dessus « J'ai peut-être reconnu le bâtard que tu dis de moi mais je ne tolérerais pas que tu couches avec le fils de mes voisins ! ». Il lui lança une lampe dessus.

Lily cria de peur quand la lourde lampe en bronze lui tomba dessus. Son enfant !

« Tu fais quoi, bon sang ! » lui cria-t-elle, toujours au sol.

« Je suis… » commença Jason, il s'arrêta vite quand il vit Lily se plier en deux, se cramponnant à son ventre.

« Emmène-moi à l'hôpital » furent ses dernières paroles avant de s'évanouir.

Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans une chambre blanche, cela sentait très fort l'eau de Javel. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

La douleur dans son ventre.

La lampe en bronze heurtant son ventre. Avec violence.

Jason.

Il a tué notre enfant.

Juste après, le médecin entra dans sa chambre, et confirma ses soupçons. Son enfant était mort.

Lily laissa ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle comprenait l'information. Durant le mois précédent, Lily avait commencé à accepter qu'un bébé grandisse en elle, et elle avait commencé à aimer ce bébé. C'était une partie d'elle.

Quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aimer.

Quelqu'un qu'elle aurait aimé.

Le bébé aurait été quelque chose qu'elle aurait apporté au monde.

Et maintenant, le bébé n'existait plus.

« Grâce à ma manie de sortir, d'aller en boîte et de sortir avec des gars, j'ai pratiquement **tué** mon propre enfant. Quelle sorte de mère aurais-je faite ? » se demanda-t-elle en continuant à sangloter.

« Mais tu aurais pris soin de cet enfant. Tu aurais été une bonne maman. Aimante, aux petits soins pour lui, douce. C'est ce **gars** qui aurait été incapable d'être un bon père. » dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle détestait Jason pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait pris une partie de sa vie alors qu'elle commençait à s'habituer au fait d'être mère, et il l'avait tué. Il l'avait assassiné. Et l'être qu'il avait tué n'avait même pas pu avoir la joie de vivre.

Le cœur de Lily abritait dorénavant une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais.

« Merde de tous ces hommes, je vous déteste tous ! pleura Lily, je ne sortirais plus jamais avec un autre gars » jura-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Et c'est ainsi que la nouvelle vie de Lily débuta. Une vie de célibat et de livres.


	2. Dans le Poudlard Express

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 1 :**

James regarda la photo dans sa main avec envie. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines, et il déjà en train de devenir fou. Mais il savait que si elle aurait vent de l'existence de cette photo dans cette boîte à souvenir, elle le tuerait très certainement.

Depuis sa première année, James William Potter avait le béguin… non, un engouement pour Lily Evans. La fille la plus têtue de la planète. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il vouait un véritable culte au sol sur lequel elle marchait jusqu'à sa cinquième année, quand de la superbe sirène de la tour des Gryffondors, elle était devenue le rat de bibliothèque des Gryffondors. Il était capable de menacer de mort la personne qui la draguerait.

Il y avait quelque chose de… terriblement tentant quand une fille cache ses atouts alors qu'elle était superbe auparavant. Même l'horrible uniforme de Poudlard ne pouvait cacher le fait que Lily avait un visage magnifique qui mettait l'eau à la bouche aux hommes. Et ses jambes… Bien que la jupe de l'uniforme descende plus bas que ses genoux cela ne cachait pas – et ne pouvait cacher – ses jambes minces et longues. Très longues. Les rêves des gars devenaient réalité.

Et les cheveux auburn qui renvoyaient la lumière grâce aux douces vagues qui tombaient dans son dos étaient maintenant coupés court. Ses épaules étaient étroites et droites. Cependant cela augmentait sa beauté, tranchant avec sa peau blanche, la faisant ressembler à une fée timide quand elle vous regardait avec ses yeux verts pleins de vie.

Honnêtement, James ne lui trouvait pas un seul défaut.

Bien sûr, elle avait un sale caractère, et elle semblait tellement organisée que son cerveau devait tourner à plein régime même quand elle faisait quelque chose sans grande importance, mais c'était une particularité qui la rendait encore plus attirante pour James.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas oublier ses connaissances au niveau des sortilèges. Il ne pouvait **vraiment** pas les oublier.

« Aww, sa Lil manque déjà au pauvre petit Jamesie ? » railla la voix de bébé du meilleur ami de James, Sirius Black.

« Sirius, il n'y a pas une fille dans le coin que tu pourrais aller draguer ? » rétorqua James tandis qu'il replaçai la photo dans son cadre, une photo sur laquelle Lily était assise sur une pierre au bord du lac, avec le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux et un air calme, sérieux.

« Nan, répliqua-t-il en s'affalant sur le lit de James, faisant rebondir un peu James, je me les suis déjà toutes faites, en plus, je veux un défi. Quelque chose qui me prendra plus que quelques heures. » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« Tu peux toujours essayer Cathy Delaware » proposa James, pensant à la fille de 17 ans, qui était plus grande que toutes les autres, et avait des cheveux plus gras que Severus Rogue ainsi que l'agaçante manie de superposer des couches et des couches de maquillage. Si bien que quand on l'embrassait, tout ce que l'on sentait était le maquillage.

Le visage de Sirius se crispa de dégoût « je ferais mieux de courir après le calamar géant » dit-il en frissonnant.

James le regarda et éclata de rire.

« Maintenant, revenons à la question initiale, Jamesie-Wamesie » répliqua Sirius.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Ta petite Lils te manque déjà ? »

« A quoi tu t'attendais, bon sang ! J'étais déjà complètement en manque d'elle pendant les vacances de Noël. » lui dit James en le regardant de travers.

« Tu pourrais lui écrire ? » proposa Sirius, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale sur Terre.

« Uh… Sirius, as-tu remarqué que chaque fois que je suis près d'elle elle hurle ou me tape dessus ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle lirait une lettre que je lui enverrais ? Elle s'en fout que ce soit moi qui l'envoie. D'ailleurs, continua James après un court moment, Ce qui lui importe c'est que cela soie de ma part. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi. Elle devrait être heureuse que James Potter essaie de la séduire ! »

Sirius regarda James avec de grands yeux. De temps en temps il se demandait si James avait un amour-propre supérieur au sien. « Tu sais, c'est sûrement à cause de ça que Lily ne t'aime pas » l'informa-t-il.

James le regarda, choqué. C'était extrêmement rare que Sirius devienne sérieux. Et surtout qu'il demeure dans cette attitude.

« Ca va ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius soupira d'un air ennuyé et hocha la tête. « J'ai juste reçu un hibou de mon très cher frère m'annonçant que l'oncle Alfred avait été brûlé sur la tapisserie parce qu'il m'a donné de l'argent. Je ne veux pas devenir ainsi ! Comment puis-je être **apparenté** à eux ! Sirius bouillonnait pendant qu'il sautait du lit et commençait à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent et à ce putain de sang pur. Ils ne comprendront donc jamais que ces soi-disant sang de bourbe sont meilleurs qu'eux ? »

James regarda son ami en silence, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Qu'il fallait juste que ça sorte. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais se sentait mal. James, qui avait grandi dans une riche famille d'aurors, n'avait jamais eu à faire face aux préjugés de sa famille, comme Sirius.

« Désolé » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire à Sirius.

« Pas de problème »

Trois jours plus tard, James était debout, silencieux, parmi tous ces gens qui se recueillaient. Il était trop mal pour parler. Grand-mère Potter était partie. Morte. Tuée. Par Voldemort.

Ils avaient découvert son corps, raide de peur, dans sa voiture favorite, à l'intérieur de sa propriété, sa baguette pendant de sa main.

Sa grand-mère préférée était partie. C'était elle qui lui avait appris toutes ces farces. Elle lui avait enseigné les sorts dont il aurait besoin, c'était elle qu'il allait voir quand il avait besoin d'idées pour une vengeance. Mais plus maintenant. Elle était partie.

_Simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu rejoindre un débile profond qui veut diriger le monde entier_, pensa James en colère, _tu payeras pour cela, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais de ma vie_ jura-t-il silencieusement, une larme coulait sur sa joue tandis qu'il contemplait le cercueil en acajou qui descendait dans la terre.

Tout ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis, c'est qu'il aurait aimé que Lily soit là pour le soutenir. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Cela lui était égal si elle le frappait. Il voulait seulement dix minutes. Dix minutes pour avoir la paix sur ces émotions qui déferlaient en lui. Dix minutes durant lesquelles il pourrait dormire sans avoir des images de Voldemort le tourmentant. Le torturant. Mais elle n'était pas là.

_Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui_… Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de repasser en boucle ses paroles dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle l'avait **comparé** à **Rogue** ! Et il savait que la fille de ses rêves penserait probablement tout le temps cela de lui. La fille de ses rêves.

« Hé, dit doucement Sirius, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de James, tout le monde est parti. »

« Je vais rester là encore un peu » dit James d'une voix enrouée, sortant de ses pensées, et regardant la terre fraîchement retournée.

« Ok » ce fut tout ce que dit Sirius, il jeta un regard consterné à James avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la maison.

James resta dehors, sans tenir compte du ciel noir, des éclairs ou des roulements de tambour du tonnerre. Il regarda simplement la pierre tombale, où il était écrit : _Ci-gît une grand-mère aimée, une mère, une amie. Fidèle et vraie à chaque moment de sa vie. Harriet Nichol Potter 14 décembre 1900 – 2 août 1985._

James ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dehors, à ne rien faire, à se rappeler tous les instants passés avec sa grand-mère, mais quand il se décida à rentrer dans la maison, toutes les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, illuminant la maison, la faisant ressortir de tout le noir qui l'environnait.

Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la maison et parler avec sa mère en pleurs, bien qu'il l'adore. Il aurait voulu être dépourvu de toutes émotions, et il ne voulait pas non plus parler avec son père, qui lui aurait fait encore plus ressentir la perte de sa grand-mère. Et le reste de la famille pouvait aller se faire voir, tout ce qu'ils attendaient c'était la lecture du testament, pour savoir si l'un d'eux héritait du manoir, ou, encore mieux, de l'argent.

James était dans sa chambre quand il entendit les pas dans l'escalier. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un venait le voir. « James chéri ? », la voix cassée de sa mère passa à travers la porte.

« Oui » grogna-t-il en se retournant pour la voir entrer dans sa chambre.

« Ca vient juste d'arriver » dit-elle d'une petite voix, craignait si elle haussait la voix de fondre en larmes, en tendant d'une main tremblante deux lettres.

James pris la lettre et l'ouvrit. « On dirait qu'il faudra que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse bientôt » dit-il avec un ton monocorde tandis qu'il lançait la lettre sur son lit et ouvrait la deuxième enveloppe. Elle était plus étrange, inattendue…

James dû lire la lettre treize fois pendant que ses yeux s'ouvraient comme des soucoupes. _Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous serez préfet en chef de Poudlard cette année…_ « Maman… » murmura-t-il avant de lui passer la lettre.

Kelly lu la lettre avant de penser _mon fils, préfet en chef… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui a traversé la tête d'Albus Dumbledore ?_. Elle bredouilla « Oh Merlin ! » d'une voix choquée.

La mère et son fils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. cela devait être une **plaisanterie**. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que James William Potter devenait préfet en chef ! Il n'avait même pas été préfet !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils essuyaient leurs yeux. Puis, un éclat de couleur sur le lit de James leur attira le regard. Sur le dessus de lit rouge était tombé une chose noire et dorée. Ce n'était pas une blague. L'écusson de préfet en chef captait et renvoyait la lumière, attirant l'œil.

« Oh, par Merlin, James, demanda sa mère, choquée, qui as-tu menacé pour cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit James, en continuant de regarder le badge comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pousse des jambes et qu'il se mette à danser le french cancan.

« Et bien, dit Kelly avant d'embrasser son fils, félicitations ! »

« Es-tu sure qu'il y avait marqué James Potter sur cette enveloppe ? » demanda-t-il en vérifiant, oui, c'était bien pour lui.

« Waow ! » en effet, il n'y avait rein d'autre à dire.

Les dernières semaines des vacances d'été passèrent rapidement pour James, qui, au grand désespoir de Sirius, était devenu plus silencieux, plus renfermé. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'ancien James.

Pendant qu'ils étaient sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Sirius fit une prière à Merlin, pour que James redevienne – même un tout petit peu – comme avant.

« Salut Lunard ! » cria Sirius quand il vit un autre membre de la bande, Rémus Lupin.

Le grand et maigre jeune homme blond roux s'avança vers le train et regarda droit dans les yeux chocolats d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Sirius Black. « Salut Sirius, salut James » salua-t-il avec un mince sourire avant de monter dans le train

James et Sirius le suivirent.

Après s'être installés dans le compartiment, le trio commença à se raconter leurs vacances d'été. James se dévoila en racontant à Rémus ce qui était arrivé à sa grand-mère.

« Salut les gars ! » s'écria une petite voix aiguë venant d'un jeune homme enrobé, avec des chevaux fins, raides et bruns et un air maladif. Il rentra dans le compartiment et s'assit près de Sirius.

« Salut Queue de ver » répondit James, dans ses pensées.

Après une succession de bonjour, Peter – Queue de ver – commença à raconter ses vacances aux trois autres garçons.

« Merde ! » s'écria James quand le train commença à bouger. Il était supposé être dans le compartiment des préfets !

« Je dois aller au compartiment des préfets ! » dit-il en se ruant sur la porte et en courant vers les premiers wagons, laissant derrière lui un Lupin estomaqué.

« Il est devenu préfet ? » demanda Rémus à Sirius, un peu jaloux.

« Ouais. C'est effrayant, non ? » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Oui » répliqua Rémus d'une voix maussade.


	3. Un voyage calme

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lily soupira quand elle aperçut le train rouge brillant avec marqué en lettres dorées « le Poudlard Express ». C'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ce train. Et ce n'était pas une pensée agréable.

« C'est bizarre, non » commença la douce voix de la meilleure et unique amie de Lily Evans, Isabelle Edwards qui était juste derrière elle « quand je pense que c'est notre dernière année… »

Lily fit un petit sourire et se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce train. Elle était tellement terrifiée. Elle venait juste de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Or, pour Lily Evans, ne pas savoir quoi faire équivalait à être enfermé dans un endroit clos avec des dizaines de serpents pour une personne ayant la phobie des serpents. Elle était toujours effrayée quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait… _NON_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Elle détestait penser à quelque chose ayant un rapport avec son erreur. Ca lui rappelait combien ça lui manquait d'être réellement elle-même. Ouverte, bruyante, expansive, et surtout, danser lui manquait. Danser – quelque soit la musique – lui donnait l'impression d'être libre. Quand elle dansait, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de fermer les yeux et d'oublier tout. Oublier qu'elle avait une sœur qui la détestait, des membres de sa famille qui ne voulaient pas être près d'elle, de peur qu'elle les agresse ou qu'elle les défigure. Elle pouvait tout oublier. Mais elle ne s'autorisait plus cette liberté. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour faire quelque chose de bien. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire confiance. Pas après cet été.

Elle n'était pas ivre. Elle ne buvait pas quand elle dansait. Mais elle finissait toujours par faire **quelque chose** avec son cavalier de la soirée. Et elle ne pouvait plus risquer de recommencer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux gars.

« Lily ? » répéta Isabella pour la troisième fois. « Lily ! » cria-t-elle.

« Huh ? Quoi ? Oh ! » répondit Lily quand elle vit sa meilleure amie qui la regardait, ses yeux gris pleins de frustration « désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir ».

Isabella hocha la tête, faisant tomber ses longs cheveux noirs dans ses yeux. « Je disais juste qu'il faudrait monter dans le train avant qu'il ne décide de partir sans nous ». Elle sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

« Oh » Lily éclata de rire et sourit à son amie en la regardant attentivement pour la première fois de la journée. Comme toujours, Bella était éblouissante. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un pantalon noir serré, un pull gris à col flottant qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux et qui lui faisait un bronzage plus foncé. « Tu es magnifique, comme toujours » la complimenta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le train.

« Merci. Mais on dirait que tu veux redevenir ce que tu étais avant » déclara Bella tandis qu'elles donnaient leurs chariots à un homme qui les chargeaient dans le train.

« C'est ce que je ressens. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Et tu sais pourquoi. » répondit Lily avec un sourire triste en montant dans le Poudlard Express.

« Rien n'a changé ici » commenta Bella quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait toujours le tapis brun roux somptueux et les murs en chêne brillant.

« Non, comme d'habitude… »

« De toute manière, tu ne dois pas aller au compartiment des Préfets ? » demanda Bella en s'installant sur les sièges de leur compartiment habituel.

« Oui, je devrais, mais je n'en ai pas tellement envie. On ne m'a pas dit qui serait l'autre Préfet en Chef, et, avec ma chance, ce sera sûrement Malfoy. » répliqua Lily d'un voix maussade.

Lucius Malfoy. Un sang pur aux allures d'aristocrate qui estimait que les gens comme Lily – de parents Moldus ou Moldus eux-mêmes – devraient être exterminés pour le bienfait du monde sorcier. Il était extrêmement prétentieux et grossier. Avec tout le monde.

« Tu dois quand même avouer qu'il est pire que Potter » dit Bella à Lily en étendant ses jambes, posant ses pieds sur le siège d'en face d'elle, près de Lily.

« Franchement, commença Lily, pensive, je ne sais pas qui est le pire. Il y en a un qui me tuerait probablement dans mon sommeil s'il ne risquerait pas la prison pour cela et l'autre, Potter, qui essaie de me brancher toutes les dix secondes quand il est là. »

Bella rit « oui, je vois le problème. Tu as un ado boutonneux qui te court après et un prétentieux qui veut te tuer. Oui, de tous les difficiles choix dans le monde Lily, tu as les plus ardus ! » pouffa Bella, légèrement moqueuse.

« James Potter **n'**est **pas** un ado boutonneux ! Eww » dit-elle sourdement. Mais en réalité, Lily pensait que James William Potter était bien plus qu'un ado boutonneux. C'était un dieu dans son genre. Avec ses cheveux noir de jais en désordre, qui lui donnaient l'air de sortir du lit et qu'il décoiffait constamment, inlassablement, ses yeux chocolat, son visage de bébé et son corps élancé et musclé, il méritait vraiment le qualificatif de dieu. Apollon.

Et quand il la regardait, elle se sentait toute chose. D'un seul coup d'œil, elle se sentait fondre, et le désirait. Mais elle se laisserait jamais faire ça. Même avant sa décision de célibat. Cela l'effrayait trop de sentir son corps réagir ainsi, d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

« De toute manière Lily, tu sais que tu l'aimes. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. » déclara Bella d'un air entendu.

Lily grommela, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrer un tel argument. Elle avait fait l'erreur de se saouler l'an dernier avec Bella et elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle appelait son 'béguin' pour James.

« Bon, je devrais aller au compartiment des Préfets : le train a démarré. » dit Lily en se levant et en se passant les mains sur le derrière au cas-où quelque chose soit collé sur son pantalon blanc.

« Okay, je te vois au dîner alors ! » murmura Bella en calant sa tête contre la fenêtre et en fermant les yeux, prête pour un petit somme.

Lily lui jeta un regard en colère « Tu veux juste que je me barre afin que tu puisses dormir, c'est ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non »Bella se redressa. Depuis que Lily avait eu le cœur brisé, Bella s'était énormément rapprochée d'elle. Cela pouvait être la meilleure chose possible, mais, dans certains cas, c'était l'enfer. Lily découvrait **toujours** le sens caché des paroles et des gestes. Et si Lily découvrait qu'elle avait besoin de dormir car elle avait parlé avec Trevor toute la nuit dernière, Lily serait assommante. Or une Lily assommante pouvait réussir à mettre Poudlard sans dessus dessous.

Lily était furieuse « Tu l'as revu » s'énerva-t-elle, ses yeux émeraude verts lançant des éclairs. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide ? » marmonna-t-elle.

_Uh oh,_ pensa Bella. C'était pire quand Lily ne se mettait pas à hurler. Quand elle ne criait pas, cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment très très furieuse _Mais comment peut-elle se permettre de me dire quoi faire !_

« Lily, tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire ou qui voir ! » commença Bella. Elle commençait à en avoir marre que Lily lui dise toujours quoi faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était tombée amoureuse de Trevor ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça !

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as perdu ton bébé ! Donc… » Bella s'arrêta immédiatement.

Toute colère avait disparu du visage de Lily, on ne pouvait y voir qu'un sentiment de trahison. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu me lancerais ça à la figure, Bella. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé » insista-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du compartiment, en laissant derrière une Bella pleine de remords.

« Je suis désolée Lily, chuchota Bella avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et d'éclater en sanglots, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ne me laisse pas. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tu es ma famille. La seule famille que j'ai maintenant. »

Lily s'assit sur les coussins moelleux de la banquette du compartiment des préfets et soupira. C'était la première fois que Bella disait ça. _Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle pensait que je la blâmais_. Lily sanglota intérieurement. Elle ne laisserait pas transparaître ses émotions. Pas encore. Elle ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un deviner combien ce qu'avait dit sa meilleure amie l'avait bouleversé. Ce que sa meilleure amie **pensait**.

Non, Lily Evans ne pouvait pas risquer de montrer aux autres ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Je déteste ma vie_, pensa Lily alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre défiler le paysage. Les champs verts clair, les arbres frémissants au vent, les lacs d'un bleu éclatant. Mais elle ne voyait rien de tout cela.

Elle réalisait qu'elle était désormais entièrement seule. Elle n'avait personne d'autre mis à part Bella. Ses parents pensaient qu'elle était leur **petit ange parfait**, et imaginaient qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de mauvais. Beaucoup d'enfants auraient rêvé d'avoir des parents pareils, mais pour Lily, c'était étouffant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était courir loin de la maison et crier, quand ils commençaient à chanter ses louanges. Et sa sœur ? Ce n'était même pas utile d'y penser. Pétunia ne s'occupait pas de Lily, et cela valait mieux d'ailleurs. Non, Lily n'était rien sans Bella. Tous les amis qu'elle avait mis au courant de son état l'avaient fuit. Elle s'était toujours dit que l'on reconnaissait les vrais amis dans le besoin. Et ils avaient tous déguerpit. Sauf Bella.

Lily poussa un long soupir et colla son front contre la vitre glacée. Sa tête lui faisait mal et les larmes commençaient à lui venir aux yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça car les élèves pouvaient avoir besoin d'elle.

« Putain de merde » dit-elle d'une voix tranchante, en se tapant la tête contre la vitre.

« Ca va ? » demanda une voix hésitante venant de la porte.

Ce n'était pas **possible**.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ? » demanda Lily en de levant et en se tournant vers James Potter.

James la regarda et soupira. C'était dur de voir que la seule femme qu'il désirait était en train de le fusiller du regard, alors que ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était la tenir contre lui. Sentant que les larmes recommençaient à monter aux yeux de la jeune fille – elle semblait en effet au bord de la crise de nerf – James détourna son regard des yeux verts brillants, qui lui poignardaient toujours le cœur et l'attiraient comme un aimant.

« Je suis ici pour faire mon devoir » dit-il d'une voix maussade « tu ne le savais pas Lily, je suis Préfet en Chef. »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent considérablement, et elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

« Qu-Quoi ? » émit-elle avec difficulté.

« Pense ce que tu veux, mais c'est la vérité. On dirait que le ciel vient de te tomber sur la tête. Tu devras compter sur moi, dorénavant. »

Lily regarda James droit dans ses yeux chocolat. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de jubiler ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de **flirter** avec elle ? Soudain, une idée éclaira Lily. C'était une **plaisanterie**. Dumbledore n'était pas **aussi** fou.

Puis Lily se rappela les cheveux roses que Dumbledore avait porté pendant plusieurs mois durant sa cinquième année et la fois où il avait pourchassé des Chocogrenouilles dans tout Poudlard en hurlant que quiconque les toucherait aurait le droit à des heures de colle. Oui, Dumbledore était probablement le sorcier le plus brillant de la planète, mais il était aussi le plus… excentrique du monde entier.

« Par Merlin ! C'est vrai ? » demanda Lily à haute voix. James pouvait **vraiment** être le second préfet en chef ?

« Ecoute Lily, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas m'avoir près de toi, mais c'est la plus stricte vérité. Je devrais peut-être dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas. Par contre je te promets que si tu veux que je me tienne le plus loin possible de toi, je le ferais. » ajouta James, tandis que sa voix tremblait. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien cela lui coûtait de dire ça. Combien il avait l'impression de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Lily regarda James attentivement. Il était… **différent**. Il n'avait pas cet air supérieur, il n'était pas en train d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, et il n'avait pas cet horrible Vif d'or dans la main. C'était comme si il avait… **mûri** durant les vacances. Lily ria intérieurement à cette idée. C'était plus rassurant de penser qu'il était toujours aussi arrogant, vaniteux qu'auparavant. Mais…

Mais elle allait devoir travailler avec lui, et ce serait mieux si elle arrêtait de se bagarrer avec lui. Elle se bagarrerait s'il la cherchait. Elle avait fait ça durant trois ans. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer une année de plus. Si, elle pouvait. Elle était passée professionelle dans ce sport.

_Oui, mais tu n'as jamais vécu toute seule avec lui dans un appartement à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?_ Une partie d'elle avait envie de dire 'ne t'éloigne pas'.

Ces mots sortirent tout seuls et elle se rassit sur la banquette sans un regard pour James. Il s'assit lui aussi.

Le voyage vers Poudlard fut le plus long – et le plus calme – que Lily n'avait jamais fait.


	4. Une arrivée qui bouge un peu plus

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Important : comme je l'avais déjà dit, les chapitres ne changent pas par rapport à la version T. Ici le changement est dans le chapitre 13 (fin du chapitre).**

**Chapitre 3 :**

James était, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, scotché par ce que Lily venait de lui dire. Il lui avait donné une occasion de rêve de se débarrasser de lui et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle lui avait dit de **rester**.

Confus par ce qui venait de lui arriver, James s'assit en silence sur la banquette à côté de Lily et la regarda. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en rentrant dans le compartiment lui sauta au visage. _Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si triste ?_ se demanda-t-il en regardant les yeux verts émeraudes abattus qui ne reflétaient qu'une seule émotion. La douleur.

James hésita à demander à Lily ce qui n'allait pas, puis se dit que c'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. _Elle ne va pas se confier à moi_. Personne ne peut comprendre combien il est douloureux qu'une personne pour qui l'on donnerait sa vie et même plus ne veuille pas se confier à lui. Mais James pouvait porter ce fardeau. Parce que Lily Evans ne pourrait jamais faire confiance à James Potter. Elle lui avait dit elle-même l'an dernier.

James resta assis durant tout le voyage, réfléchissant.

Et dans sa tête, une petite voix lui dit _c'est le plus calme trajet que je n'ai jamais fait._

« Alors, est-ce que mon petit Cornedrue a été chanceux durant le voyage ? » demanda gaiement Sirius en s'affalant à côté de James à la table des Gryffondors.

« Alors, est-ce que mon petit Patmol a été chanceux durant le voyage ? » imita James avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Sirius, comme si penser l'inverse aurait été un crime.

« Qui ? » demanda Rémus, en s'asseyant entre James et Peter, qui attendait impatiemment que la nourriture apparaisse sur la table.

« Jessica Hollands » déclara Sirius d'un air très satisfait.

James regarda son ami, choqué, la bouche grande ouverte « Comment as-tu réussi **ça** ? » réussit-il à émettre, en refermant sa bouche. Jessica Hollands était une vierge légendaire de Poudlard. Elle avait déclaré durant sa deuxième année qu'elle voulait rester vierge jusqu'à son mariage. Et elle avait apparemment décidé de se faire dépuceler dans le train qui la conduisait vers sa dernière année à Poudlard par le plus grand coureur de jupon de tous les temps.

« Je dois dire que ça m'a pris environ cinq minutes pour la séduire, mais ça valait le coup ! » dit Sirius avant de regarder autour de lui dans la salle, faisant une liste des filles qui passeraient dans son lit durant le premier trimestre.

« As-tu été chanceux avec Evans ? » demanda Sirius en regardant James du coin de l'œil, sûr à l'avance de la réponse de celui-ci.

« Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Black, si tu penses que Potter puisse être **chanceux** avec moi. » dit avec mépris Lily en passant devant les Maraudeurs. « Et je t'avertis à l'avance que si je vois le moindre sort durant la Cérémonie de Répartition, nous serons tous vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrivera… »

« Sérieux » sourit Sirius « et qu'est-ce que la petite Préfete en Chef Evans me ferait ? »

« Et bien, la petite Préféte en Chef Evans » imita Lily « pourrait te jeter un sort d'impuissance, par exemple, Black… J'adorerai te voir ensuite… »

A l'idée de ne pas avoir du sexe, Sirius devint tout blanc et se la ferma. « T… tu ne me ferais pas ça, quand même ! » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Essaie de gâcher la Cérémonie, et tu verras. » le défia Lily avant de s'éloigner.

Quand Lily eut tourné les talons, Rémus et James éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que Peter qui venait juste de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

« Est-ce que tu vois sa tête ! » haleta James, littéralement plier en deux.

« Oh ! oui » rajouta Rémus, mort de rire.

« Sirius chéri, je pense que tu as rencontré une adversaire à ta taille » répliqua James, en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

Sirius regarda ses amis et croisa ses bras en se penchant en arrière. C'est quand il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, les fesses la première qu'il se rappela que les bancs n'avaient pas de dossiers. « Ouch ! » marmonna-t-il en se relevant et en frottant son postérieur douloureux.

James retomba dans sa crise de fou rire.

« Oh ferme-la ! Tu l'as fait avant moi… des millions de fois ! » argumenta Sirius.

Juste au moment où James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un grand groupe de Premières Années terrifiées entra par la grande porte et se regroupa au fond de la salle, conduit par un Professeur Mc Gonagall particulièrement sévère.

Le Choixpeau Magique, comme d'habitude, avait une nouvelle chanson à chanter, ce qui fit penser à James pour la septième année d'affilée que c'était tout à quoi pensait ce chapeau durant toute l'année.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, mais qui n'était en fait que trente minutes, Gryffondors obtint six premières années, tandis que Serdaigle en avait quatorze, Pouffsouffle douze et Serpentard huit.

« Très bien » commença la voix éraillée du Directeur grisonnant. Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus respecté de la décennie, et aurait pu devenir le ministre de la magie s'il le désirait. Mais il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard en tant que Directeur de l'école de magie, car il s'estimait plus utile lorsqu'il enseignait plutôt qu'à écrire des lois.

« Dans un premier temps, les règles de vie pour cette année : la Forêt interdite n'a pas besoin d'être explorée » expliqua-t-il à l'assemblée, en regardant plus particulièrement les Maraudeurs, qui levèrent sur lui de grands yeux innocents « et M. Filch m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les baguettes ne peuvent pas être utilisées en dehors des salles de cours et que toutes les farces et attrapes doivent rester en dehors de l'école. Dans un deuxième temps, j'aimerais vous présenter les préfets en chef. Est-ce que Lily Po… Evans et James Potter peuvent se lever ? » demanda-t-il en écorchant le nom de famille de Lily.

« Ils seront toujours disponibles si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de conseils. Vous pouvez vous asseoir tous les deux, n'oubliez pas qu'à la fin du festin je dois vous voir avant que vous n'alliez dans la tour des Gryffondors. Et maintenant, musique ! La musique est la plus grande magie qu'il existe, donc levez-vous tous et nous allons chanter la chanson de l'école ! » annonça le vieil homme.

Après trois minutes assourdissantes, tout le monde arrêta de chanter et se rassit.

« Et en conclusion, poudre de perlinpinpin n'amasse pas mousse. Bon appétit » déclara-t-il comme seul Dumbledore pouvait le faire, il fit un geste vers les tables et celles-ci se recouvrirent de mets tous les plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Les assiettes étaient à peine remplies que Peter avait déjà finit la sienne.

« C'est dégoûtant Peter » déclara Rémus quand il vit celui-ci ronger un os de poulet.

Sirius regarda par-dessus son assiette et surenchérit « Il a raison Queue de ver. Ne mange plus ainsi ! »

« D'un autre côté Sirius, de temps en temps tu fais la même chose… » fit James en coupant sa viande.

« Ouais, tu as pas tort ! » avoua Sirius en engouffrant dans sa bouche une énorme quantité de nourriture.

« Bon, commença Rémus en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille, quelle est votre farce pour ce soir ? »

« Oh non ! » brailla Sirius en se levant du banc avec des yeux fous « je ne vais pas risquer ma vie ! Les filles sont trop importantes pour moi. »

« Heureuse de voir que tu peux m'écouter Black » émit la voix de Lily, qui était assise quelques sièges plus loin.

Sirius la regarda et lui tira la langue quand il vit que ses yeux verts pétillaient d'ironie.

« Tu es tellement **mature** Patmol » ricana Rémus, en voyant les mimiques de Sirius.

« Je sais, c'est très **dur** d'atteindre mon degré de maturité Lunard. »

« Sirius, tu ne pourrais pas t'asseoir ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Et la nourriture va refroidir » dit James en se massant le cou, qui lui faisait mal à force de regarder Sirius qui était debout.

« Jamesie-Wamesie, ta tête te fait toujours… » commença Sirius, puis il se rappela la dernière partie de la phrase. « Ma bouffe ! » hurla-t-il en se rasseyant rapidement sur son banc et en se mettant à engloutir tout ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

Après avoir finit de manger et conduit les premières années aux dortoirs, James et Lily se dirigèrent vers leurs nouveaux appartements.

« Très bien, nous y voilà. » annonça Dumbledore en s'arrêtant devant une peinture représentant des fées.

Une des fées, celle avec des cheveux roses, un teint pale, des ailes et des vêtements roses vola sur le devant du tableau et leur demanda d'une voix douce et musicale le mot de passe.

« Sucre d'orge » dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. La fée rose approuva de la tête et la peinture pivota silencieusement.

« Normalement ces appartements ont été meublés selon vos goûts. Il faudra que vous passiez tous les deux à mon bureau demain matin avant vos cours, ne l'oubliez pas. » déclara Dumbledore avant de se retourner pour aller dans ses quartiers « oh ! j'allais oublier, ne vous tapez pas **trop** dessus ! » ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

James et Lily se regardèrent avec la même expression étonnée sur le visage « Tu as une idée de se qu'il voulait dire ? » demanda James tandis qu'ils entraient dans leur salle commune.

« Aucune idée. On ne s'est jamais tapé dessus très fort, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux se souvenir de leurs échanges passés.

« Jamais très fort, en effet. »

« Oh » se fut tout ce que Lily trouva à dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'était très beau et confortable, même pour Poudlard. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint bleu avec une bordure dorée et les canapés, les fauteuils apportaient une note chaleureuse. Sur un des murs, à l'opposé de l'entrée, il y avait une gigantesque bibliothèque, c'était au delà de ce que Lily avait pu imaginer. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour commencer un de ces livres. Sur un autre côté, il y avait une grande cheminée, avec au-dessus un tableau qui devait représenter un dragon. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait deux escaliers, qui menaient à leurs chambres respectives. Celle de Lily était à droite et celle de James à gauche, entre les deux chambres il y avait la salle de bain qu'ils devraient partager.

« Bon, je vais te laisser à tes précieux livres, vu que tu ne veux pas que je reste » dit James, interrompant Lily dans sa contemplation des livres.

« Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire ça ? » demanda Lily en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle ressemblait à une mégère qui s'apprêtait à faire une scène de ménage à son mari et à lui taper dessus à coup de rouleau de pâtisserie.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda James, en se promettant de se rappeler l'image de Lily avec un rouleau à pâtisserie dans sa cuisine. _Lily ne sera jamais dans **ta** cuisine, James, donc ne t'inquiète pas du mal qu'elle pourrait te faire avec un ustensile de cuisine_.

« Faire des suppositions pareilles. J'essaie d'être sympa avec toi et tu fais comme si j'étais la personne la plus malpolie au monde. » lui dit-elle avec une voix glacée.

« Ce n'était pas une supposition, Lily, c'est ce que tu me dis tout le temps. Désolé si j'ai du mal à m'habituer au fait que cette année sera différente ! » grogna James. Cette fille changeait tellement souvent d'attitude ! Les années précédentes elle lui disait tout le temps 'va-t'en. Je fais quelque chose qui est bien plus intéressant que parler avec **toi'**. Et elle pensait pouvoir l'engueuler parce qu'il essayait de sortir de la salle avant de se faire incendier ?

Lily le regarda et haussa les épaules. Elle avait deux solutions. Elle pouvait être sympa avec lui et risquer de rompre son vœu de célibat ou elle pouvait passer une nouvelle année à l'insulter.

_Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Etre sympa avec lui et peut-être commencer une histoire avec lui ? On dirait qu'il a changé en un an. Je suis avec lui depuis au moins quatre heures et il ne m'a même pas essayé de me draguer **une** seule fois ! Qui sait Lily, il a peut-être écouté mes conseils et est devenu plus supportable._

Lily le regarda et eut l'impression qu'elle allait faire quelque chose qui changerait sa vie. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. « Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est bon Lily » répondit James en lui tendant la main « une trêve ? Pour cette année au moins ? »

Lily regarda la main tendue pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer. « Une trêve » dit-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien ses mains étaient douces bien qu'il soit l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Elle s'imagina ces mains parcourant son corps… Lily retomba rapidement sur Terre et enleva sa main de la main de James.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ se dit-elle en disant rapidement au revoir à James et en montant précipitamment se coucher dans sa chambre.

James suivit du regard Lily dans sa course vers sa chambre. _Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait fuir encore une fois ?_ se demanda-t-il en entendant la porte de la chambre de Lily se refermer.

James regarda sa main que Lily avait serrée puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux mais il se rappela combien la main de Lily était douce mais forte à la fois.

_Tu m'as redonné de l'espoir ce soir Lily,_ pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, _peut-être, oui, peut-être, il se passera quelque chose entre nous._


	5. Sucre ! Sucre ! Sucre !

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lily se retourna en grognant. Il était une heure du matin, elle avait des cours le lendemain et elle ne pouvait pas **dormir** ! C'était de la faute de ce dieu aux cheveux foncés. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qui c'était passé lors de cette simple poignée de main. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Un simple frôlement de sa main douce et elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus le laisser partir. Elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant pour un homme. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. La sécurité. Elle se sentait en sécurité quand elle était près de James, et cela l'effrayait plus que tout.

_S'il arrive à me chambouler ainsi en me **serrant** la main, qu'est-ce que ça ferait s'il allait plus loin ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Je savais que ce serait une mauvaise décision ! Mais je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole. Je lui ai promis d'essayer. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, je peux essayer qu'il ne veule pas être près de **moi**,_ pensa-t-elle. Si elle pouvait éloigner James, elle tiendrait parole. _Mon Dieu, ce que je peux être géniale des fois_ ! se félicita-t-elle.

Lily finit son millième aller-retours dans sa chambre et **essaya** une nouvelle fois de s'endormir. Mais, comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'y arriva pas.

« A ce train là, je vais dormir l'année prochaine » grogna-t-elle avant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur son immense lit en baldaquin blanc. Elle adorait sa chambre. Les draps sur le lit étaient d'un vert émeraude soyeux, elle avait l'impression d'être une reine quand elle se glissait dans ses draps. Le sol était recouvert entièrement d'un tapis blanc, les deux fauteuils verts - le même que ses draps - étaient en face du feu. Sur la cheminée il y avait un tableau représentant une prairie dans laquelle des fées jouaient à cache-cache dans la nuit. Puis, il y avait la chose la plus importante de la pièce, selon Lily : une bibliothèque. Il y avait de place pour mettre sa collection de livres, ce qui était assez conséquent, vu que les étagèrent recouvraient un coté de la chambre. La salle de bain, comme Lily le découvrit, contenait tous ses vêtements. Et ceux de James.

« Va dormir, va dormir, va dormir » chantonna Lily en baillant, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

On aurait dit que Lily venait juste de s'endormir quand son réveil se mit à sonner.

« Ugh, la ferme » dit-elle, en espérant que ce foutu réveil ferait ce qu'elle voudrait, vu qu'elle était dans le monde magique. Elle n'eut pas cette chance.

Lily grommela en agitant les jambes, ce qui fit rabattre les draps au bout du lit. Puis elle se recroquevilla en essayant de se rendormir.

« Lily ? » demanda une voix profonde, de l'autre coté de la porte.

Sachant que James était derrière la porte, elle le fusilla du regard à travers la porte. C'était à cause de **lui** qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir du lit ! C'était lui qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées cette nuit.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Er… » répondit James en regardant la porte. _Elle ne doit pas **être du matin**_ pensa-t-il. « Je voulais juste te dire que le petit déjeuner était dans vingt minutes. Je pensais que tu devrais descendre bientôt… » dit-il en détaillant attentivement le plancher.

« Je vais descendre » grommela Lily juste assez fort pour que James puisse l'entendre à travers la porte.

James sourit. Peut-être qu'hier n'était pas un rêve. Peut-être lui avait-elle **vraiment** donné une chance. Avec les mains dans les poches, et en sifflant gaiement, James gambada presque jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors pour attendre ses amis afin qu'ils puissent aller petit déjeuner ensemble.

« Salut Patmol ! » s'écria James quand il vit son meilleur ami étendu de tout son long sur le canapé rouge devant la cheminée.

« Cornedrue, mon pote ! Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir descendre manger ? » demanda-t-il, tout excité, en sautant du canapé et en claquant des mains. « Bouffer ! Bouffer ! Je veux bouffer ! » scanda-t-il sous les yeux ébahis de James. Sirius attrapa Rémus qui descendait les escaliers et continua de chanter et de sauter jusqu'à arriver à la Grande Salle.

« Il lui arrive quoi ? » demanda James en essayant de retenir Sirius qui faisait une danse de Sioux autour de lui. Il devait le calmer car sinon il allait lui marcher dessus.

« Je sais pas ! » dit Rémus en essayant de suivre l'allure de Sirius « il doit être en manque de sucre ! »

« Sucre ! » cria Sirius en s'arrêtant d'un coup, ce qui fit tomber James et Rémus, qui étaient juste derrière lui.

« Ow » grogna Rémus en frottant son derrière douloureux.

« Franchement, dit James en regardant Sirius, il se passe quoi, là ? »

« Où est le sucre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix assourdissante, en regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de sucre caché là-bas.

« Oh non » marmonnèrent James et Rémus. Sirius était dans une de ses périodes où l'on pouvait penser qu'il avait trois ans. Ce qui signifiait : blagues salaces, sucre, sauts et chant.

« Sucre, sucre, sucre » commença à chanter Sirius.

« Oh, tu vas la **fermer** ! » cria la voix de Lily, qui venait juste d'arriver dans le hall, et tomba face à face avec James. « Er… salut » bégaya Lily « désolée pour ce matin. »

« Pas de problème » répondit James, tout heureux.

« Oh ! » dit Sirius d'une voix traînante « vous avez couché ensemble cette nuit tous les deux !»

Lily devint toute rouge et regarda Sirius. Pourquoi devait-il toujours penser au **sexe** ?

James, de son coté, était un peu triste que son meilleur ami ait tort. Il voulait vraiment savoir à quoi ressemblait Lily quand elle était nue.

« Non, pas du tout ! » répondirent deux voix, l'une vexée, et l'autre un peu… triste.

« Dommage ! » déclara Sirius « bon, en avant ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant son bras en avant comme si c'était une épée tandis qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui **ne va pas** avec ce gars ? » demanda Lily à James et Rémus en entrant dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux.

James Potter et **Lily Evans **étaient entrés ensemble dans la grande Salle, sans que Lily Evans ne décapite James Potter. C'était un **miracle** ! C'était ce que les élèves de Poudlard pensaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder tous ? Mangez ! » persifla Lily quand elle s'aperçut que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux. Elle détestait être la cible de tous les regards.

« Tu sembles autoritaire ce matin » déclara la voix calme de Bella.

Lily se retourna lentement pour regarder droit dans les yeux sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait à dire, pour la première fois depuis leurs longues années d'amitié. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie, et elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle ne lui en **tenait** pas rigueur. Alors, elle resta à sa place, en regardant ses chaussures comme si c'était la chose la plus captivante sur terre. « Ouais, la nuit a été rude » soupira-t-elle.

« Oh » ce fut tout ce que Bella trouva à dire. Les deux filles se tenaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, dans un silence inconfortable, en regardant partout sauf l'autre.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'exclamèrent-elles toutes les deux en même temps, n'étant plus capables de soutenir ce silence.

Sans remarquer que James, Sirius et Rémus étaient toujours à coté d'elles et les regardaient d'un air ébahi, Lily continua.

« Je suis désolée Bella ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne voulais pas… je veux dire, c'est parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour le croire que je l'ai perdu. Tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça. Et je suis désolée si tu as pensé que je te faisais la leçon ! » déclara Lily tandis que de grosses larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

James regarda ses deux meilleurs amis en fronçant les sourcils, ils avaient tous les trois la même expression étonnée. _De quoi peut-elle bien parler ?_ se demanda James.

« Non Lily, tout est de ma faute. Je n'avais pas à te balancer ça à la figure comme je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, juré. C'est juste que j'étais blessée, donc j'ai voulu blesser quelqu'un d'autre, et… je suis désolée. » déclara Bella en la contredisant.

« Amies ? » demanda Lily.

« Les meilleures pour toujours » répliqua Bella avec un immense sourire. Sa meilleure amie était de retour, et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Même l'amour de sa vie. Parce qu'en fin de compte, Lily était la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, qui serait toujours là pour elle, même si le monde entier la laissait tomber.

Quand elle entendit la réponse de Bella, le visage de Lily s'éclaira et elle sourit, ses larmes cessèrent de couler. En poussant en cri perçant, que, plus tard, elle n'admit jamais avoir poussé, Lily sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Bella la serra dans ses bras et sourit. Elle n'était plus entièrement seule dans sa vie. Elle avait une meilleure amie qui serait toujours là pour elle.

« Bon, ça te dirait de manger quelque chose avant d'aller en cours ? » demanda Bella en s'écartant de Lily.

« Ugh. On doit **vraiment** aller en cours ? » grommela Lily en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors.

Sirius, qui était la seule personne mise à part Bella à avoir entendu la réponse de Lily, resta la bouche ouverte. _Lily Evans ne voulait pas aller en cours !_ se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. C'était impossible ! Pour qui connaissait Lily, la chose la plus **importante** pour elle était d'apprendre, et maintenant elle disait qu'elle préférerait faire autre chose ! _Il y a de l'espoir pour elle maintenant_, se dit-il en s'asseyant près de Bella.

Lily, qui s'était aperçue que Sirius s'était assis à coté de Bella fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait – ou plutôt qu'ils font – à s'asseoir au bout de la table ? _corrigea-t-elle en voyant James s'asseoir à coté d'elle et Rémus en face d'elle. Les Maraudeurs s'asseyaient **toujours** au milieu de la table, et pas près de la porte qui menait après un long corridor aux salles de classe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Lily, en surveillant du coin de l'œil James, tandis qu'elle beurrait un muffin.

« Eh bien, on est en train de faire quelque chose, qui, je crois, s'appelle manger » répondit James d'une voix sarcastique en prenant un bout de saucisse et en regardant Lily. « Pourquoi ? Tu voulais que je fasse autre chose ? » rajouta-t-il en faisant pétiller ses yeux, car il savait déjà sa réponse.

« Qu-quoi ? » bégaya Lily en regardant James « Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu vouloir que tu fasses ? »

« Bonne question » rit Rémus en voyant l'un de ses meilleurs amis s'étrangler pour trouver une réponse qui ne le fasse pas passer pour un quelqu'un de vaniteux.

Lily approuva de la tête Rémus puis regarda James brièvement avant de retourner à son muffin. _Bon, tu dois admettre que cela ne va pas être marrant s'il a **vraiment** décidé de changer cette année_, pensa-t-elle en regardant les petits bouts de myrtilles bleues dans son muffin, _c'est nul qu'il n'agisse pas d'une manière égocentrique comme d'habitude. Parce que je ne peux plus lui trouver un défaut ! Il est mature. Et son corps !_ Elle se replongea dans la contemplation des morceaux bleus, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils paraissaient remplis de liquide.

_Ugh, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à réagir comme je l'ai toujours fait auparavant ? Parce que tu as toujours eu de l'attirance pour lui, et que cette année, il a changé. Et parce qu'au fond de toi, tu veux redevenir ce que tu as été, mais tu en as trop peur, et tu sais que James te feras devenir comme tu étais avant_. expliqua une petite voix à l'intérieur de la tête de Lily.

« Pourquoi lui ? » murmura-t-elle en mangeant son muffin.

Rémus, qui avait une audition excellente du fait de sa… maladie mensuelle, entendit ce que Lily murmura, et comprit de qui elle parlait. Ou plutôt, à qui elle pensait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu assise à coté de James sans qu'elle ne lui fracasse la tête, et, il était choqué de le penser, elle avait l'air à ce moment précis d'avoir besoin d'être proche de lui.

« Ca donne à réfléchir » murmura-t-il en reprenant un peu de flocons d'avoine.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Sirius, en faisant se retourner tout ceux qui étaient à coté de lui « où est Queue de ver ? »

« Oh, il a dû aller à l'infirmerie » lui répondit Rémus, qui fronça ensuite les sourcils en réfléchissant « mais je ne sais pas s'il est malade, il avait l'air très bien. »

« Tu sais, Peter agit bizarrement ces temps-ci » dit James en pensant à son autre ami. A ce moment-là, les emplois du temps apparurent devant les élèves, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

« Je veux dire, il nous a ignoré durant toutes les vacances, il ne nous a pas envoyé un seul hibou, et… je sais pas. C'est bizarre, vous pensez pas les gars ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Rémus et Sirius.

« Ouais, tu as raison » approuva Rémus, tandis que Sirius hochait juste la tête car il venait juste d'engouffrer dans sa bouche une pleine cuillerée d'œufs.

Bella regarda Sirius « Si tu ouvres la bouche avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans, Black, attends-toi à mourir chauve » dit-elle en ajoutant « ce ne serait pas une vue très agréable. »

Sirius commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour dire « okay » puis il réalisa qu'elle l'avait averti et hocha la tête rapidement en la voyant porter la main à sa baguette. Il ne tenait absolument **pas** à devenir chauve !

Juste quand Sirius avala et fit un beau sourire, car il se savait sain et sauf d'une merveilleuse personne qui répondait au nom de Bella, la première sonnerie retentit, afin de leur dire qu'il fallait qu'ils se dirigent vers leurs classes.

« Mais je n'ai pas fini ! » s'écria Sirius, en regardant son assiette encore pleine, ensevelie sous dix centimètres de nourriture.

Lily secoua la tête et s'essuya les mains dans une serviette rouge et or. « Tu mangeras plus tard » lui proposa-t-elle en attendant que Bella se lève.

« Sans postillonner les gens » ajouta Bella en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, bientôt suivie de Lily.

James resta assis quelques secondes en regardant la brune aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et la rousse s'éloigner.

« Allons-y, on ne va tout de même pas rater notre première heure avec Snivellus, après tout, c'est une tradition… » déclara James en se levant et en prenant son sac.

« Oh, on a cours avec l'autre graisseux le matin ! Ma journée va **finalement** bien commencer ! » déclara Sirius, tout joyeux, avant de laisser avec regret son assiette.

_Mon meilleur copain est de retour_, chantonnait pour lui-même Sirius, _ça sent les farces !_

James, de son coté, marchait calmement entre Sirius et Rémus, et réfléchissait à ce que Lily avait dit à Bella à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lily ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Et il n'avait pas idée combien il était proche de la réalité.


	6. Bonne sieste Lily

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lily regarda avec amusement la tête de Bella qui commençait à dodeliner car elle s'endormait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Leur professeur, un fantôme qui était mort sans même s'en apercevoir, flottait dans le devant de la classe en tenant un bout de craie – ce que Lily ne parvenait pas à comprendre, car les fantômes n'étaient formés que de particules – et parlait encore d'une autre révolution des Gobelins. Le pire avec les révolutions des Gobelins c'est que même après une centaine de révolution ils continuaient à en faire.

Lily tenta de prendre des notes, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle allait s'endormir elle aussi si elle essayait d'écouter Binns – le professeur – qui faisait d'ailleurs un cours pour lui même.

Les yeux de Lily rencontrèrent le corps assoupi de James Potter, elle se fixa aussitôt dessus. _J'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui. Quelqu'un qui peut cacher son passé au fond de son cœur. Quelqu'un qui s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent de lui. J'ai l'impression que je vais rester enfermée par mon passé toute ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce qui c'est passé il y a deux ans_, pensa-t-elle, abattue. Elle ne voulait rien de plus qu'être la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Mais personne ne comprenait qu'elle avait peur de se faire mal à nouveau. Personne ne comprenait qu'elle avait peur d'oublier la leçon. Parce qu'en général, on n'apprend rien de ses erreurs. On oublie ses erreurs et on les refait. Et c'était de **ça** qu'elle avait peur.

_Peut-être je devrais donner à James la chance de me changer. D'être celle que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être. Mais est-ce que je peux risquer ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle en continuant d'observer la tête de James posée sur la table et ses lunettes qui descendaient un petit peu sur son nez tandis qu'il dormait.

Lily se redressa et essaya de suivre le cours du professeur, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était la seule élève qui n'avait pas la tête sur son bureau, ou qui n'était pas en train de dormir, assis confortablement sur sa chaise.

James continuait de fixer Lily du coin de l'œil. Il avait vu, et il avait senti quand elle le regardait 'dormir' durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie bien qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait observé.

_Elle pensait à quoi en me regardant ?_ se demanda-t-il en soupirant tandis qu'il regardait le questionnaire que le professeur Calaci, le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avait distribué quelques minutes auparavant. James regarda le papier et lu la question en continuant de penser à Lily. _Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si triste ?_ se demanda-t-il en écrivant la réponse à la première question de son écriture effrontée et impertinente.

James soupira en remarquant que son visage avait l'air aussi triste que lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec Bella ou quand elle avait petit-déjeuné ce matin. En y réfléchissant bien, il s'aperçut que c'était le même visage hanté, découragé, qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses fois dans le passé.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec un visage pareil. C'était à la Cérémonie de Répartition, au début de leur sixième année et elle était assise au bout de la table, il y avait deux places entre eux. Il était en train de se montrer, de parader, comme d'habitude, quand il s'était arrêté d'admirer la beauté de Lily et pour se concentrer sur son expression.

Selon lui, c'était comme si elle était en train de se battre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, et elle avait l'air de supporter sur ses épaules toutes les peines du monde. On aurait dit qu'elle avait eu un dur réveil. Et rapide aussi.

James se rappela la fois où il montait les escaliers de la tour des Gryffondors vers les dortoirs des garçons tard dans la nuit, et qu'elle était seule, blottie dans un canapé en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était resté caché dans les escaliers durant de longues heures, caché par sa cape d'invisibilité, en attendant que Lily s'endorme. Il se rappelait qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre et qu'il l'avait bordé. Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur avait été donné en repas au Calamar Géant.

« Cornedrue », une petite voix perçante l'interpella à sa droite, l'interrompant dans ses souvenirs.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il à Peter. Il avait finalement réapparu en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, deux secondes avant la fin, et il avait suivi les Maraudeurs en DCFM.

« Quelle est la réponse à la question 1 ? » demanda-t-il en surveillant le professeur, qui était trop occupé à lire un livre sur l'Astronomie au fin fond de la classe. A cause de cela, il ne vit pas le regard révolté que lui jetait James.

La question était la plus facile de tout le questionnaire : 'Qu'aimeriez-vous apprendre cette année ?' James agita sa tête de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul !

« Je ne sais pas Peter. Essaie de réfléchir » répondit-il à son ami, tandis qu'il pensait : _par Merlin, comment peut-il faire parti des Maraudeurs_ _? Hm. Il faudra que je demande à Sirius quand j'aurais le temps._

« Mais James… » commença la voix aiguë de Peter. Cette voix donnait la chair de poule à James. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas mué quand Peter avait atteint la puberté. Enfin, s'il l'avait un jour atteinte…

« M. Pettigrow ! Il me semble que j'ai dit que ce questionnaire était individuel ! » s'écria la jeune prof en regardant par dessus son livre.

« Désolé professeur » murmura Peter en se rapetissant sur sa chaise, tout rouge d'avoir été réprimandé par sa charmante professeur.

Professeur Calaci avait une vingtaine d'années, et elle aurait pu facilement se faire passer pour une fille de septième année. Ses yeux étaient rêveurs et gris, ce qui allait très bien avec son teint bronzé et ses cheveux noirs foncés. Et son corps, que l'on pouvait toujours voir car elle refusait de porter des robes de sorciers prouvait que c'était une jeune femme active. Au moins deux tiers de la population mâle de Poudlard fantasmait à l'idée de la voir nue. Quant au reste de la population, c'était des garçons trop jeunes pour savoir quoi penser sur ce professeur sexy.

James secoua sa tête pour effacer de sa mémoire son premier – et le seul ! – fantasme sur le professeur Santina Calaci. Ce n'était rien à coté des fantasmes qu'il avait la nuit, quand il rêvait de la beauté rousse.

James se rappela le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, celui où il était avec Lily dans une vieille voiture et où elle le chevauchait… Il zappa vite sur sa vision.

« Par Merlin » marmonna-t-il en sentant son pantalon se rétrécir en un point précis au niveau de son entre-jambe.

_Franchement tu deviens idiot !_ se réprimanda-t-il en essayant de se rappeler les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication du Polynectar.

Lily arriva en chancelant dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, cachant un énorme bâillement derrière sa main. La pause du midi avait commencé et Lily venait juste d'arriver à la salle commune pour échanger ses livres de la matinée avec ceux dont elle aurait besoin pour l'après-midi.

_Je suis **trop** fatiguée_ gémit-elle pour elle-même après avoir tenté d'étouffer un autre bâillement ce qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux pour la centième fois dans la journée. _Et dire que j'ai encore **deux** cours !_

Elle s'étendit sur le confortable canapé. Il faisait bon, le canapé était moelleux et elle était littéralement crevée.

« Bon, ça ne me fera pas de mal si je fais une petite sieste » murmura-t-elle tandis que ses paupières se faisaient trop lourdes pour rester plus longtemps ouvertes. « Après tout » elle fit une pause pour bailler « j'entendrais la sonnerie ». Et avec cette simple déduction, Lily s'endormit avec bonheur.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Lily ? » demanda Bella en s'avançant vers l'endroit où les Maraudeurs étaient assis.

« Non » répondit Rémus en agitant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda James en avalant le morceau de biscuit qu'il lui restait.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on s'est séparé près de la classe de DCFM. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle devait aller prendre ses livres. Mais c'était il y a vingt minutes. Les cours vont commencer ! » s'exclama Bella en agitant les bras.

« Elle doit être dans les appartements des Préfets » raisonna Rémus tandis que Sirius regardait attentivement les jambes de Bella – qui d'ailleurs étaient assez dévoilées vu qu'elle était un peu trop grande pour la jupe grise qu'elle portait.

« Peux-tu me donner le mot de passe ? » demanda-t-elle à James.

James agita sa tête et se dépêcha de boire sa boisson avant qu'elle ne commence à fulminer et à lui crier dessus qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste imbécile ou quelque chose de ce genre là. « Dumbledore nous a donné des ordres, les Préfets en Chef doivent être les seuls à pouvoir pénétrer dans ces appartements. » haleta-t-il, ses yeux le piquaient car il avait bu trop vite.

« Tu ne pourrais pas aller la chercher ? » lui demanda-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et en le fusillant du regard car il restait assis.

« Uh, bien sûr. Oui, je… j'y vais » bégaya James, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une Bella déchaînée sur les bras.

« Je vous verrai en classe les gars !» déclara-t-il en attrapant son sac et en courrant vers les appartements des préfets en chef.

« Bella » commença Sirius en relevant les yeux vers son visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca te dirait qu'on se voit cette nuit ? »

Bella regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux et sourit « non ».

Rémus regarda l'expression choquée de Sirius et éclata de rire. Cette expression ! Ca devenait habituel !

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient agrandis et sa bouche était restée ouverte, le charmant sourire destiné à Bella s'était évanoui.

Le pauvre garçon était choqué !

« C'est, c'est pas marrant Lunard ! » grommela Sirius en essayant de prendre un air un peu plus détendu. Aucune fille ne lui avait refusé quelque chose. Jamais.

« Elle a dit non ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant en l'air.

« Et elle continue de dire non » rétorqua Bella de son siège à quelques pas de là.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je peux » ce fut tout ce que Bella répondit.

Les élèves qui avaient entendu cet échange commencèrent à rire silencieusement.

Il y avait cependant un petit groupe de filles de Pouffsouffle qui fixait Bella. Elles ne s'étaient jamais inquiétées auparavant car **leur** Sirius n'était jamais resté longtemps avec une fille. Mais maintenant, maintenant, elles avaient de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, Sirius ressemblait à quelqu'un devant un objet de culte quand il regardait Bella.

Après un court regard envers l'odieuse Bella, le petit groupe se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

James donna le mot de passe à la fée qui gardait la salle commune, et, aussi calme et silencieux qu'une personne qui venait juste de courir pouvait être, prêt à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il ne s'assit pas car Lily occupait déjà le canapé. Un de ses bras débordait du sofa et traînait sur le sol tandis que l'autre servait d'oreiller sous sa tête. Ses cheveux faisaient un contraste avec le bleu clair du canapé, sa cape noire était coincée derrière elle, et sa jupe grise remontait un peu sur ses cuisses, montrant sa peau pâle, ce qui fit baver James, car il savait que si la jupe remontait encore un peu il verrait sa culotte.

_Pour faire une potion de Polynectar, j'ai besoin…_ récita dans sa tête James quand il sentit que son pantalon se rétrécissait pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Lily ? » murmura-t-il après être resté sur le pas de la porte à réciter les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion.

« Lily ? » Dit-il plus fort, en marchant dans la pièce. Il était maintenant près du sofa, à environ un mètre de Lily. _Elle a l'air tellement calme. Peut-être je devrais la laisser dormir. Elle avait l'air tellement crevé aujourd'hui_, lui dit une partie de sa tête. _Oui, mais si elle découvre que tu l'as laissé dormir alors qu'elle avait cours, elle te **tuera** Potter !_ résonna l'autre partie. _Par Merlin, pourquoi tu t'appelles Potter quand tu parles de toi-même ?_ se demanda-t-il, _euh… attend… je voulais dire… merde, je vais me choper une migraine si je continue comme ça !_

James regarda Lily et sourit quand il vit l'apparence de calme sur son visage. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il voyait Lily tellement… libre. Sans problèmes, sans dispute et tout ce genre de choses. Elle était tellement plus belle quand elle était comme ça.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, James s'avança vers le canapé et s'agenouilla près du visage de Lily, en admirant sa beauté.

Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi froide. Si rigide comme disait les autres garçons. Elle ressemblait à un ange, comme dans les rêves de James.

_Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle te donne une chance ?_ se demanda-t-il en continuant de regarder le visage de Lily, essayant de mémoriser chaque angle, chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque défaut – mais il n'en trouva aucun – chaque perfection qui faisait Lily, sa Lily. _Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que pour une fois, depuis toutes ces années, tu aies une chance de parler avec elle, et non de te disputer. Rien qu'en la voyant, ce qui c'est passé cet été t'est sorti de la tête. Et tu vas pouvoir bavarder avec elle. Peut-être que c'est le bon moment. Peut-être que tu pourrais montrer à Lily ce que c'est de vivre. Peut-être que tu peux faire sortir l'énergie qu'elle a en elle. L'énergie que tout le monde devrait admirer. L'énergie qu'elle cache dans ses bouquins depuis l'an passé_.

« Um, James » gémit Lily dans son sommeil en se retournant dans le canapé.

James regarda Lily avec de grands yeux. _Elle rêve de moi !_ Son idée le rendit heureux. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de James. _Maintenant il y a de l'espoir_, pensa-t-il en levant sa main pour décoiffer ses cheveux. James respira un grand coup et sourit. Elle sentait le jasmin, ce qui était un fort contraste avec sa personnalité.

Lily semblait être une jeune fille vierge et douce, assoiffée de livres et de connaissance, bien que James ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle soit vierge. Hélas. Il se rappelait que durant leur cinquième année il l'avait entendu parler de sexe avec une troisième année, et elle paraissait trop pointue sur le sujet pour être vierge.

Mais le parfum ? Le parfum lui donnait des vibrations sensuelles qui lui rappelaient les chaudes et humides nuits d'été que l'on passe allongé dans l'herbe.

James regarda Lily avec un petit sourire. Peut-être elle n'était pas aussi prévisible que ce que tout le monde pensait. Peut-être qu'elle avait un peu de cette énergie cachée en elle. Au moins assez pour porter le même parfum que celui qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans.

James connaissait ce parfum car c'était lui qui lui avait acheté pour Noël cette année là. Tous les Gryffondors avaient décidé de suivre la tradition Moldue cette fois là, et ils avaient fait des cadeaux anonymes. Il était maintenant très heureux qu'ils aient suivi cette tradition, selon laquelle personne ne savait qui offrait quoi et à qui, même après l'ouverture des cadeaux. Parce que James savait que Lily ne porterait jamais ce parfum si elle savait que c'était lui qui lui avait offert.

Il avait tout de suite su que ce parfum était fait pour elle quand il l'avait senti dans le magasin. Cette odeur mystérieuse et… effrontée. Tentante. C'était vraiment Lily. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle l'utilisait encore. En fait, il avait oublié ce cadeau jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle devait l'utiliser en petites quantités, car il fallait être très prés d'elle pour le sentir. Mais elle avait du aussi adapter son savon, car d'après ce que James sentait, tout son corps sentait les fleurs exotiques.

James toucha du bout des doigts les cheveux de Lily et passa ses doigts durcis par la pratique du Quidditch dans les cheveux de Lily. Lily gémit de plaisir et se rapprocha de lui pour mieux sentir sa caresse.

James enleva brusquement sa main quand il entendit le lointain son de la cloche.

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant et en se préparant à sortir à Lily une excuse bidon pour expliquer sa conduite. Ou plutôt en **essayant** de trouver une excuse.

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle continua de dormir. Seulement maintenant, elle avait les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé au lieu du visage détendu et calme qu'elle avait avant. Et elle gémissait quelque chose.

James se rapprocha pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait et sursauta quand il en comprit une partie.

« Tu as tué mon bébé » murmura Lily et James fut choqué de voir des larmes couler des yeux de Lily.

_Bébé !_ hurla une voix dans la tête de James. _Elle est en plein cauchemar_, essaya-t-il de se raisonner, mais cela ne réussit pas à le convaincre. Elle n'avait pas l'air de cauchemarder. Elle était trop… immobile. Et sur son visage ne se reflétait aucune peur qui d'habitude contractait le visage des personnes plongées en plein cauchemar.

C'était plus comme si c'était arrivé… dans sa vraie vie.

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir avec un gars après cela » murmura Lily d'une toute petite voix que normalement James n'aurait jamais du entendre, mais il l'entendit.

« Huh ? » demanda-t-il tout fort.

« Je ne veux pas risquer d'être blessée par un autre gars. Je ne peux pas » pleura-t-elle, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Le cœur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit ça. Malgré sa curiosité : il aurait bien voulu entendre la suite, il se mit à genoux.

« Lily, réveille-toi » dit-il en lui pressant l'épaule pour la réveiller.

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent et brusquement il se retrouva plongé dans deux lacs verts émeraude.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Lily en s'apercevant que James avait du tout entendre de son rêve.


	7. Confrontation et explications

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à appeler Snape par son horrible nom français (eh, oui, je fais comme toi Yshtia) donc dans cette fic, ce sera Snape et pas Rogue. Pour ceux que ça dérange ou qui estiment que c'est de l'anglicisme, mettez-vous dans la tête qu'Harry Potter est une histoire anglaise et qu'il est donc possible, si ce n'est préférable d'utiliser les termes anglais.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Oh mon dieu ! » la voix de Lily résonna dans toute le pièce, faisant sursauter James.

« Non, non, non » marmonna-t-elle en se levant et en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

James, qui était tombé en arrière quand Lily l'avait poussé – assez durement d'ailleurs – pour se lever, se releva et passa ses mains sur ses – jolies – fesses.

« J'imagine que ça signifie que je n'aurais pas du entendre ce rêve » déclara James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » lâcha Lily en se tournant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'as **pas le droit** d'écouter les rêves des autres ! Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose de décent, et me réveiller aussitôt que j'ai commencé à parler ! » cria-t-elle en se tenant tout prés de lui, appuyant chaque mot en poussant du plat de la main son buste, elle nota d'ailleurs qu'il avait un buste musclé et **ferme**. « Mais est-ce que James Potter peut faire quelque chose d'intelligent, je me le demande ! » se moqua-t-elle en agitant en l'air sa main.

James regarda Lily et s'éloigna de cette main qui lui faisait mal. Elle avait beau être petite, elle savait comment faire mal. « Tu ne peux pas **arrêter** de bouger cette main ? » grommela James car elle se rapprochait de lui et recommençait à lui taper dessus en ouvrant la bouche pour continuer sa réplique.

« Non ! Quelque chose d'intelligent, c'est **impossible** ! » déclara-t-elle en faisant mine d'avoir rien entendu.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce que j'allais entendre, Lily ! » lâcha James en éloignant la main de Lily.

Lily le fusilla d'un regard vert émeraude « C'est, coup, pourquoi, coup, tu, coup, aurais, coup, du, coup, me, coup, réveiller ! » dit-elle en enfonçant à chaque mot son doigt dans le torse de James, sans réaliser qu'elle pouvait lui faire mal.

James grimaça quand il sentit l'ongle de Lily s'enfoncer dans sa peau. _Tu es tombé amoureux d'une fille qui a un caractère encore pire que le tien, il fallait le faire ! _dit une petite voix dans la tête de James.

« Tu vas **arrêter** ça ! » déclara James en attrapant Lily par le poignet et en le coinçant derrière son dos, ce qui la fit se coller à lui.

« Non ! » dit Lily en se débattant pour échapper à la poigne de James. Ca ne marchait pas. Il était plus fort qu'il ne paraissait. _Il avait beau être un peu mince, il ne manquait pas de force_, remarqua Lily.

James ferma les yeux et avala sa salive quand il sentit le corps de Lily se presser contre le sien. « Arrête de bouger » dit-il en la serrant plus contre lui afin qu'elle arrête de se débattre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lily, littéralement plongée dans ces yeux marrons, en continuant de se débattre un peu.

« Lily, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, je vais… » commença James avant d'être couper par Lily.

« Tu vas faire quoi Potter ? » rit-elle « me jeter un sort ? »

« Non » répondit-il en regardant les yeux furieux de Lily « juste ça » en disant cela, James baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily.

_Par Merlin, elles sont si douces. Encore plus douces que tout ce dont j'avais rêvé_, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la bouche et en passant le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Lily.

Lily trembla quand elle sentit les lèvres de James sur les siennes. _Cela ne peut pas arriver !_ déclara une petite voix frénétique dans sa tête. _Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller, Lily ? Tu peux devenir une fille normale, comme les autres_, argumenta une autre voix. A ce moment-là, Lily sentit la langue de James et n'arriva plus à réfléchir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été embrassée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à s'embrasser un peu ? _se dit-elle, juste avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres.

James gémit quand il sentit Lily ouvrir légèrement ses lèvres pour lui. Jamais, mêmes dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait pu imaginer que Lily se laisse embrasser par lui volontairement. _Elle a le goût du chocolat_, ce fut tout ce que sa tête pensa quand il lui prit la bouche pour la première fois.

Lily fut étonnée par le frisson qui parcourut son corps tandis qu'elle embrassait James. Elle n'avait jamais été si remuée par un simple baiser. Elle n'avait jamais eu toute son attention focalisée sur le frôlement de deux langues, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si comblée durant toute sa vie. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant… satisfaite.

James se saoulait de l'odeur de Lily. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer combien c'était **bon** de l'embrasser. Combien leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement. C'était comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un puzzle.

James relâcha le poignet de Lily afin de passer ses mains sous sa robe de sorcière et de les glisser autour de sa taille, juste dans le creux de ses reins, au-dessus de ses fesses.

Lily passa ses mains sur les bras de James doucement. Une de ses mains se glissa dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se posait sur son épaule. Lily se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour se presser contre lui, tandis que sa main ébouriffait les doux cheveux noirs de James.

James sourit intérieurement en sentant le corps de Lily se coller encore plus contre le sien, il rompit leur baiser et reprit sa respiration, puis il déposa une traînée de baisers jusqu'à l'oreille de Lily. En mordillant son lobe, James laissa ses mains descendre plus bas, doucement, afin de laisser à Lily le temps de lui dire d'arrêter.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver la force de lui dire d'arrêter. Lily gémit doucement quand elle sentit que James l'embrassait doucement juste derrière son oreille. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sensible de sa vie !

James sourit contre la peau de Lily et passa ses mains sous la jupe de Lily, glissant ses mains sur la peau lisse et soyeuse.

En sentant les doigts de James sur ses cuisses, Lily revint à la réalité.

« Non » murmura Lily en posant encore une fois sa main sur le torse de James et en le poussant. Assez durement.

James, surpris, trébucha et se heurta à une table basse, ce qui le fit tomber sur le canapé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant du canapé et en regardant Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » ajouta-t-il en se redressant de toute sa taille, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. _Par Merlin, elle a de beaux yeux_, pensa-t-il. James secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser combien elle était belle à ce moment précis.

« Je je suis désolée » murmura Lily en baissant la tête pour fixer le sol « mais je ne peux pas faire ça. »

James regardait maintenant le dessus de la tête de Lily. « Oh que oui que tu peux ! » brailla-t-il. Inconsciemment, Lily s'écarta de James. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son bébé, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à proximité d'homme en colère.

James remarqua le mouvement de retrait de Lily et fronça les sourcils. « Lily, tu veux cela autant que moi » la raisonna-t-il en lui prenant doucement le menton afin de pouvoir voir ses yeux. « Pourquoi donc me repousses-tu ? »

Lily regarda les yeux de James, tombant dans les profondeurs brunes avant de répondre. « Parce que je ne peux pas risquer ce qui pourrait arriver, je ne vivrais pas ça. Je ne veux pas faire une autre erreur. » ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par une autre erreur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Cette phrase fit comprendre à Lily ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Rien, je dois y aller » dit-elle rapidement avant de dégager son menton et de s'élancer vers sa chambre le plus vite possible.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » pleura-t-elle en s'effondrant sur son lit.

James continua de regarder la porte de la chambre de Lily en gardant les sourcils froncés. Dorénavant ce serait cent fois plus confus que les six années d'avant.

Elle cachait quelque chose, et il voulait savoir quoi.

« Je vais découvrir ton secret Lily Evans, par n'importe quels moyens » jura-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Sa chambre était la réplique exacte de celle de Lily, mis à part que la sienne était bleue claire et dorée. James ôta ses chaussures près de la porte, avança vers son lit et s'étendit dessus et regarda le plafond pour trouver des idées pour découvrir le secret de Lily.

Bella observa la salle de cours de Soin des Créatures Magiques avec confusion. C'était le deuxième cours que Lily **et** James manquaient. _Où sont-ils ?_ se demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux sièges vides.

_J'espère juste que Lily n'est pas en train de faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera_, pensa-t-elle en se concentrant sur son tout petit professeur.

« Hé, Patmol ! » murmura Rémus tandis qu'il s'asseyait en cours de Soin des Créatures Magiques. « Où est Cornedrue à ton avis ? »

Sirius – ou Patmol, comme certains l'appelaient – regarda Rémus et sourit. « Et bien, Lunard, si tu connais notre cher Cornedrue – ce que j'espère ! – je dirais qu'il essaie de mettre les points sur les i avec Lily ».

« Ah ! » répondit Rémus en souriant « essayer est le mot le plus important de ta phrase, j'imagine. »

« Bien sûr Lunard ! » déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire « James a un beau défi devant lui pour l'avoir **celle-là** ! »

« Attend de voir comment ça se passera… » sourit Rémus, en tournant sa tête vers le professeur qui réclamait l'attention de la classe.

James se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour dîner en retard, pas pressé de dire à Lily le plan qu'il avait préparé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cornedrue ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à la place à coté de James, à la table des Gryffondors.

« Rien » grogna James en se cognant la tête dans la table dans un bang retentissant.

« Ooh, ça veut dire que c'est bon ! » déclara Sirius à Rémus, qui était assis juste en face de lui.

« Nan, je pense pas » répondit Rémus avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi, tu penses quoi ? » demanda Sirius lorsque la nourriture apparut. « Bouffe ! » hurla-t-il en commençant à empiler dans son assiette une quantité énorme de nourriture.

« Je ne sais pas, Patmol » sourit Rémus.

« Bien, tu veux que je dise ce que je pense » déclara Sirius avant de faire une courte pause « je pense qu'il est… **frustré sexuellement**. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer tous les deux ? » grogna James. Il savait qu'il était un peu sec, mais son orgueil et sa tête avaient besoin de vacances.

« Ooh, tu as raison Patmol » approuva Rémus en regardant James.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison » dit Sirius, qui la bouche pleine, émit un « aut me coire de emps en emps ! »

Rémus et James jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sirius. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire, Patmol ? » demanda Rémus.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » ajouta James avec une moue moqueuse.

« Oh, tu essaies de dresser ton **chien**, Potter ? » demanda un voix méprisante derrière James.

James se raidit et se retourna lentement pour regarder la face graisseuse de Séverus, qui avait fait ce commentaire.

« Oh, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris à te laver les cheveux depuis toutes ces années » lui répliqua James sur le même ton en se levant « n'est-ce pas **Snivellus** ? »

« Et tu ne sais toujours pas utiliser une brosse » rétorqua Séverus.

« A vrai dire je pense qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que prendre une douche » ajouta Sirius en se levant et en sortant sa baguette.

« Comme si tu savais ce que c'était, Black » cracha Snape.

« Oh, attend, j'y suis. C'est quand de l'eau sort d'une pièce en métal située juste au-dessus de ta tête, et que tu utilises du savon pour ton corps et tes **cheveux** » déclara Sirius en hochant la tête, comme s'il était satisfait d'avoir donné la bonne réponse.

« Je n'avais pas assimilé que tu étais une femmelette » ricana Snape « dit-moi, est-ce que tu… »

« Oh mon dieu, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter tous les **trois** ? » demanda Lily, en colère qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Mais Liloune ! » commença Sirius en posant sa main sur son cœur, comme s'il était heurter par ce qu'elle venait de dire « comment on s'amuserait, alors ? »

« Sirius » grogna Lily en se tournant vers lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver ce soir. Pas après toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait ressenties après ce qu'il s'était passé avec James. En fait, elle ne serait jamais descendue dans la Grande Salle s'il n'y avait pas eu Bella qui s'inquiétait sûrement pour elle.

« Bon » Sirius fronça les sourcils « hé, toi et James vous avez vos règles le même jour ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout excité « peut-être que vous devriez passer plus de temps ensemble. »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent d'une seule voix Lily et James.

« Ha, je savais que tu étais une femmelette Potter ! » ricana Snape « mais Evans, je ne pensais pas que tu te rabaisserais assez pour être une fille. Même si tu **es** une sang de bourbe » lâcha-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre Snape » dit simplement Lily. Après six années à entendre la même insulte, elle ne réagissait même plus.

« La petite sang de bourbe est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. »

« Va te faire foutre Snape » répéta Lily en partant s'asseoir à coté de Bella, qui dormait avec la tête dans son assiette.

Lily grogna et plaça quelques morceaux de nourriture dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas faim. Mais elle savait que tout le monde remarquerait si elle ne mangeait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions. Elle voulait juste rester loin de James Potter, en sûreté.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lily et Bella étaient assises dans la salle commune déserte des Gryffondors, pelotonnées devant le feu.

« Il a entendu mon rêve » murmura Lily en regardant son pyjama noir et gris en flanelle.

« Et c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Bella en regardant le bas de sa nuisette. Etre au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors dans une courte nuisette qui n'allait pas plus bas que sa culotte n'était pas une position très agréable pour Bella, mais Lily l'avait arraché de son lit confortable en lui disant qu'elle devait lui parler, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Parce que son amie avait besoin d'elle.

« Durant le rêve j'étais enceinte, et je perdais mon bébé. » dit Lily en essuyant l'unique larme qui venait juste de couler de son œil. Même après tout ce temps, la mort du bébé l'affectait autant.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux « est-ce qu'il sait de quoi tu rêvais ? Je vais effacer sa mémoire ! » s'écria Bella en sautant en l'air et en cherchant sa baguette magique dans les poches inexistantes de sa nuisette.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. Parce ce que quand je me suis réveillée et que je l'ai vu, il m'a posé des questions » se rappela Lily, en essayant de ne pas sourire en voyant Bella chercher sa baguette. « Tu l'as laissé sur ta table de chevet » dit-elle en riant, quand elle vit Bella soulever les coussins pour voir si elle ne s'était pas caché en dessous.

« Oh » Bella rougit « eh bien, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai perdu sous ces coussins de toute façon! »

« Hmm, je sais pas, ton cerveau peut-être ! » proposa Lily en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

James était appuyé contre le mur en pierre qui bordait l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des garçons. Il était venu à la tour des Gryffondors pour voir ses amis, et il était resté plus longtemps que prévu. Quand il s'était aperçu l'heure qu'il était et qu'il devait faire des rondes, il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait laissée à Sirius, qui voulait préparer des blagues dans le château et il avait commencé à descendre les escaliers.

C'est là qu'il avait surprit Lily en train de parler de son rêve à Bella.

James, qui voulait une réponse, resta à attendre et à écouter si elle allait parler du pourquoi de ce rêve à sa meilleure amie.

Elle le fit.

Et c'était un choc… c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Lily… avait été enceinte.

_Oh Merlin_, pensa James en s'écroulant sur les marches. Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. _Pas étonnant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien quand on s'est embrassé_, se dit-il. James ne pouvait pas aider Lily mais il sentait que la rage commençait à se répandre dans son corps.

_Comment un gars peut-il faire ça à une femme qui attend un enfant ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi, James_, réalisa-t-il.

_Bon, tu viens juste d'avoir une vision un peu différente d'elle, non ? Alors invite-la, montre-lui que tous les gars ne sont pas comme ça._

Avec ça dans la tête, James se leva et regarda la fille qui allait devenir sa petite amie. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Si elle n'éprouvait rien, elle n'aurait pas accepté et répondu à son baiser.

Il la suivit hors de la salle commune, toujours sous sa cape, et pensa à ce qu'il devait faire pour l'avoir. En espérant que ses plans marcheraient.


	8. Complications en perspective

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lily regardait le plafond, sans remarquer les étoiles qui brillaient. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle évitait de trop penser à ce qui était arrivé.

Mais elle avait beau essayer, son corps – et son esprit – n'arrivaient pas à oublier le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec James il y avait deux jours.

Elle avait eu l'impression qu'on l'embrassait pour la première fois. De vivre l'émotion, l'émerveillement d'un baiser pour la première fois. Elle avait honte de l'admettre, mais ses jambes étaient devenues toutes molles sous ces baisers.

« Tu ne dois pas penser ça, Lily Evans ! » se raisonna-t-elle en passant les mains dans ses tresses cuivrées. _Mais tu en as envie_, déclara une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Non, je ne veux pas ! » déclara-t-elle en se relevant et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table de nuit et sourit. Il y avait une photo d'une famille où tous les membres avaient un grand sourire. Sur la photo, il y avait deux petites filles en train de lutter avec un chiot, leurs sourires resplendissaient d'innocence que seuls les enfants possédaient, et le soleil resplendissait tandis qu'elles étaient assises sur une couverture rouge et blanche au bord d'un lac. Une des enfants, une blonde avec un long cou démesuré, avait une dent de devant en moins et une tâche sur le nez, ses habits étaient tâchés par des traces d'herbe et de sûrement beaucoup d'autres choses. La petite fille regardait le photographe avec des yeux marron espiègles, ce qui pouvait faire deviner à la personne qui regardait la photo qu'elle était malicieuse.

L'autre fille, qui devait avoir un an ou deux de moins que la première, était assise gracieusement sur la couverture rouge et blanche, avec ses pieds sous ses fesses et sa tête était tournée vers le photographe, comme si elle était en train de l'étudier. Ses cheveux d'un roux vibrant étaient retenus par une unique tresse, ce qui dégageait de grands yeux verts qui observaient tout autour d'elle avec un petit sourire timide. Au contraire des vêtements de l'autre enfant, les siens étaient impeccables, la robe de velours vert foncé semblait avoir été mise deux secondes auparavant. Et sa peau était du même blanc crémeux que lorsqu'elle était née. Sans aucunes taches de rousseur, comme la plupart des enfants roux.

L'homme et la femme étaient assis juste derrière, et regardaient la scène avec un sourire tranquille. La femme avait un corps mince, avec un teint bronzé, et de longs cheveux auburn bouclés – un peu comme ceux de Lily à présent – avec de doux yeux bleus qui ne pouvaient pas cacher de secrets.

Et l'homme avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la femme, son alliance en or brillant au soleil et ses cheveux bruns foncés avaient l'ait plus clair au soleil que ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ses yeux verts émeraudes montraient la fierté qu'il éprouvait en regardant ses deux filles.

Lily sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se rappelait son passé et elle saisit la photo de famille sur la table de chevet et la prit dans ses mains. Tout semblait… si facile. Elle avait eu une famille parfaite. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre de Poudlard et pas sa sœur. Avoir cette lettre de Poudlard avait changé radicalement sa vie. Et Lily n'était pas **sure** que cela ait été pour le meilleur, et non pour le pire.

Parce qu'en août de cette année où Lily avait eu onze ans, elle avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. Quelque chose que Pétunia, avec qui Lily partageait tout, ne pourrait jamais obtenir.

Après ce jour, Pétunia – la sœur de Lily – n'avait plus jamais eu un seul mot gentil, affectueux, à l'égard de Lily. Elle était devenue un **phénomène** pour sa sœur.

Au début ses parents pensaient à une sorte de plaisanterie mais ils l'avaient laissé chercher le chemin de Traverse.

A leur grand étonnement, le chemin de Traverse existait. Ils adoraient avoir une sorcière dans leur famille, et ils l'auraient dit à tout le monde si cela n'avait pas risqué de causer des torts ou de mettre en danger leur fille.

Le bien-être d'autrefois manquait à Lily. « Au moins je ne vous ai pas perdu tous les deux » murmura-t-elle en passant doucement un doigt sur le visage de ses parents. Elle se rappelait que quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait eu peur de l'annoncer à ses parents, peur qu'ils la renient. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'elle avait, ses grands-parents étant morts et ses parents étant tous les deux enfant unique. Et Pétunia ? Elle aurait préférer manger de la m… que d'avouer que Lily était de sa famille. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était apparentée à une **anomalie**.

Lily laissa échapper un long soupir et replaça la photo sur la table de chevet tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Tout avait été si simple.

Maintenant, la vie de Lily était complètement bouleversée. Elle était tellement désorientée qu'elle ne savait plus ou était sa droite, sa gauche, le haut ou le bas.

En poussant un autre soupir, Lily se leva, et, guidée par la lumière de la pleine lune, se dirigea vers son armoire et pris une robe de chambre en soie vert émeraude qui était posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. En passant ses bras dans les manches, Lily se dirigea vers la porte.

« As-tu vu comment ils ont **fui** ? » éclata Sirius en se tenant les côtes, littéralement mort de rire.

« **Bien sur** ! » haleta James, en s'essuyant les yeux, et en pensant à la tête des villageois quand ils avaient entendu le hurlement d'un loup garou, plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils s'étaient éparpillés plus vite que des souris. Et leurs visages ! Ils étaient devenus tout blanc, on aurait dit que Voldemort était apparu devant eux. C'était tordant !

S'arrêtant devant une peinture d'une corbeille de fruit, James allongea le bras et chatouilla la poire verte. Le fruit laissa échapper un petit rire et une porte apparut.

James et Sirius entrèrent dans les cuisines et attendirent qu'un elfe de maison – il y en avait dans tout le château - se montre.

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Black ! » s'écria la petite voix aiguë de Biddy, l'elfe de maison, lorsqu'elle les aperçut tous les deux.

« Salut Biddy ! » sourit Sirius.

« Comme d'habitude Monsieur Black ? » demanda l'elfe de maison en renversant la tête pour voir Sirius, ses grands yeux marrons s'ouvrant désespérément, tandis qu'il tordait anxieusement ses mains vertes.

« Bien sûr ! » rit Sirius en s'attablant à une petite table – plus petite que celles de la grande Salle. « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même « je prendrais bien aussi des Chocogrenouilles s'il te plait ! »

L'elfe rougit, ses joues vertes devinrent rouges, comme si un ornement de Noël rouge s'était posé sur ses joues.

James rit, amusé par la réaction de l'elfe. « Et vous Monsieur Potter ? » demanda l'elfe en rougissant à nouveau.

« Comme d'habitude moi aussi Biddy. Je ne veux pas que tu te surcharges de travail pour moi » lui dit James en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, qui montra un court instant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

« Oh, mais Biddy adore faire des choses pour Monsieur Potter ! » répondit l'elfe en rougissant de plus belle.

« Merci, mais je prends comme d'habitude, il est un peu tard » dit James avec un petit sourire puis il se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui s'était assis.

« Tu sais, on doit organiser une farce » déclara Sirius en se balançant d'avant en arrière tandis que James s'asseyait à coté de lui.

« Patmol, je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis… » commença James.

Boum !

« Ouch ! » grogna Sirius qui se retrouva assis sur le sol en pierre avec un derrière particulièrement douloureux.

James secoua la tête et éclata de rire. Sirius réussissait toujours à le faire rire.

« Ce serait vraiment utile qu'ils mettent des dossiers sur ces stupides sièges ! » lâcha-t-il en se rasseyant sur le banc dur et se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur la table en bois foncé.

« Et comment tu les mettrais ? » demanda James, prêt à commencer un débat sur les bancs de Poudlard.

« Il faudrait coller sur l'arrière de ces – comment ça s'appelle ? - choses de banc… Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Donc il faudrait coller ça dans le dos… On passe par-dessus et on peut s'asseoir! » finit-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Mais comment tu fais pour ceux qui sont trop petits pour passer par-dessus le dossier des bancs ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Son front se plissa tandis qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. « Oh » dit-il les yeux brillants « ils demanderont à quelqu'un de les soulever ! »

« Ca ne marchera pas » déclara James en souriant à un des elfes de maison qui leur apportaient de la nourriture « merci. »

« Merci » dit Sirius aux elfes « et pourquoi ça marcherait pas ? »

« Parce que. Tu imagines Snape aidant un petit à s'asseoir ? » demanda James en soulevant un sourcil, pour appuyer sa question, tandis qu'il prenait un bout de gâteau à la cerise.

« Non. Mais je pense que c'est seulement parce que les élèves auraient trop peur d'être dans ses mains décharnées. Ou d'avoir de l'huile de ses cheveux sur leur robe » raisonna Sirius, engouffrant une Chocogrenouille dans sa bouche.

« Tu sais quoi, Patmol ? je pense que tu es spécial » commenta James.

« Bah oui, je **suis** spécial ! »

« Et le calamar géant est ma tante. »

« Vraiment ! Ca explique tout ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit plus tôt Cornedrue ? »

« Ca explique quoi ? »

« Le fait que tu aies des liens de parenté avec Mons… pardon, je voulais dire Madame Calamar ! Ca explique pourquoi tu as des problèmes de vue mon gars ! »

« Patmol » déclara James « tu as de sérieux problèmes mentaux… Je te promets qu'un de ces jours je t'emmènerais voir un professionnel. Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, un jour tout ira mieux. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils « je pense qu'il y avait une insulte quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu, je ne sais pas. »

« Mouais » dit Sirius sombrement.

James ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou riposter.

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui résonna dans toute la grande pièce. « Oh, par Merlin, tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Je t'ai embrouillé mon pauvre Jamesie ? »

James regarda sur la table et, têtu, prit un morceau de saucisse en essayant de trouver une réplique cinglante. « Ah, je renonce ! Tu as gagné ! » bouda James, quand il se fut torturé l'esprit assez longtemps.

James se dirigea vers ses appartements, en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Depuis deux jours il n'avait pas réussi à dormir.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à son projet de sortir avec Lily. Et comment et quand il allait commencer.

« Ugh, je vais dormir dans le canapé » murmura-t-il en regardant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre avec suspicion. Il ne se laisserait pas ses stupides escaliers essayer de le tuer dans son périple pour monter dans sa chambre. Avec cela en tête, et l'image d'un escalier s'ouvrant de l'avalant, James se dirigea vers le canapé.

« Oh putain de **beauté** ! » grogna-t-il.

Sur le canapé était étendue Lily, avec une robe de chambre verte émeraude autour de son corps, entortillée autour de son corps à présent. Et elle était belle. Ses mèches auburn étaient désormais dans un chignon en désordre, avec quelques mèches qui étaient sur son visage, qui commençaient à friser. Mais elle n'était pas moins belle que d'habitude. Elle était mieux. Réelle en quelque sorte.

James regarda son corps, cette fois entièrement. Il allait probablement devoir la porter jusque dans sa chambre et la laisser dormir dans son lit.

En réfrénant mentalement ses impulsions – et ses hormones – James s'avança vers le canapé sur la pointe des pieds. _Si elle commence encore à parler dans son sommeil James, **réveille-là**_, se dit-il en se rappelant la scène désagréable qui c'était passée il y a quelque jour dans cette même pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer de nouveau avec Lily. C'était particulièrement déplaisant.

James passa ses mains sous le corps de Lily et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Comme si elle comprenait qu'on la portait, Lily passa ses bras minces autour du cou de James et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. En respirant inconsciemment l'odeur du jeune homme, elle sourit, satisfaite. Il sentait… très bon.

James avait failli lâcher Lily quand elle s'était lovée contre lui, il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. _Elle essaie de me tuer !_ pensa-t-il. Si elle avait su la réaction qu'il avait eu quand elle s'était mise contre lui, elle se serait probablement tenue à plus de dix mètres de lui durant le reste de sa vie.

James changea la position de Lily dans ses bras afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller et en tendant l'oreille pour entendre ou sentir ses réactions.

En entrant dans la chambre, James jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. C'était sa chambre. Sensuelle avec une touche d'inconnu. Et on pouvait sentir son parfum.

James étendit le corps de Lily sur les draps verts de son lit en posant la tête de Lily au milieu du moelleux oreiller vert avec des bordures blanches, il essaya de se relever pour la recouvrir avec la couette. Mais elle ne le laissa pas se relever.

« Lily, s'il te plait » murmura-t-il en essayant de détacher doucement ses bras accrochés à son cou.

« Non. Reste » demanda-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle n'était qu'à moitié réveillée, et ainsi elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle disait. A ce moment toutes ces envies rejaillissaient, toutes les barrières qu'elle avait dressé étaient abattues. Et elle voulait à présent juste connaître le simple plaisir de dormir avec James.

« Tu es sure ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer quand tu vas te réveiller ? » murmura James, effrayé par la réponse à venir. _Si elle est en train de se foutre de moi, je vais mourir_, pensa James, acerbe.

« Je suis sure » un sourire fantôme passa sur le visage de Lily « maintenant allonge-toi. »

James sourit et déplaça un peu Lily, il enleva sa cape de Poudlard et dévoila le pyjama noir et gris qu'il avait mit pour sortir avec les Maraudeurs, il enleva ses chaussures et s'étendit, il installa le corps de Lily contre le sien.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe de Lily tandis que celle-ci posait sa tête contre son torse.

« Nuit » fut la seule réponse de Lily qui s'endormit, son corps se relaxant contre lui, et son cœur battant calmement contre son torse.

James sourit et enlaça Lily. _Si c'est un rêve, ne me réveille pas_, pensa-t-il quelques secondes avant de s'endormir.


	9. Réveil plus qu'agréable

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 8:**

James se réveilla en sentant une main chaude et douce contre son torse. En plissant les yeux furieusement, il essaya de se rappeler avec qui il était, il serra inconsciemment dans ses bras la femme qui était à moitié allongé sur lui. Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir l'endroit où il était.

Les doux rayons du soleil éclairaient la chambre, ce qui permit à James de voir l'intérieur de la pièce – ou au moins ce qui était à moins de deux mètres de lui. Tout était blanc avec des nuances vertes.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Au moins c'était clair, sa chambre à lui était bleue claire avec des traces de doré.

Un petit gémissement jaillit de la tête posée sur le torse de James, celui-ci baissa les yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était une tâche de ce qui devait sûrement être des cheveux bruns mais il avait du mal car il devait plisser énormément ses yeux pour voir ça. Peut-être que c'était des cheveux cuivrés. Il voulait vraiment la voir. Ou au moins voir quelque chose qui lui permette de la reconnaître ! Il ne sentait pas gêné de ne pas se rappeler le nom de la jeune femme. Il se rappela qu'une fois il avait passé une nuit avec une fille et que quand il s'était réveillé – ce qui prenait toujours un long moment – la fille avait commencé à l'embrasser, et lui, qui ne se rappelait pas de son nom, sans savoir pourquoi l'avait appelé Lily. En fait, il n'avait jamais revu…

Il eut un déclic. Lily.

La chambre de Lily.

Le canapé. Les escaliers. Lily lui demandant de rester. Dormir. Dans le lit. Avec Lily.

En réalisant ça, les yeux de James s'agrandirent. Il était dans le même lit que **Lily**.

Brusquement, il réalisa que la jeune femme était à moitié allongée sur lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment. Par Merlin, c'est un rêve éveillé ! Et il ne pouvait pas la voir !

« Mais où sont mes lunettes ? » grommela-t-il en s'étendant de tout son long pour saisir ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. James, comme d'habitude, ferma les yeux quant-il posa sur son nez ses lunettes. S'il ne le faisait pas, la vision de sa main prenant un aspect solide après avoir été floue lui donnait mal à la tête.

James ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et regarda le corps endormi qui était blotti contre le sien.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Lily était vraiment là. Etendue près de lui. De sa propre volonté. Enfin, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit contrainte.

Durant la nuit, Lily avait du enlever sa robe de chambre car elle était maintenant en tas au pied de son lit, ce qui laissait Lily dans un débardeur noir et un pantalon de pyjama en coton blanc.

James laissa une de ses mains posée possessivement bas sur la hanche de Lily, tandis que l'autre remontait de sa position initiale pour effleurer une mèche ondulée qui c'était échappée de son chignon et retombait sur son visage.

Même endormie, Lily avait un superbe visage. Elle avait un petit nez, des yeux féeriques qui pouvaient lire dans votre âme d'un seul regard et des lèvres pleines dont James se rappelait le goût. Mais, bien qu'elle dorme, elle avait l'air tellement… angélique. Comme si rien ne l'avait jamais touchée. Sa mâchoire était d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais quand elle était éveillée et elle avait l'air tellement calme. C'était quelque chose à voir.

James regarda son corps endormi pour la seconde fois avant de se focaliser sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il l'embrassait ? S'il la goûtait ? Est-ce qu'elle le frapperait ? Est-ce qu'elle répondrait ?

_Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir_ lui répondit son esprit.

James sourit. Il avait raison. Il n'y avait qu'**un** seul moyen de le savoir. Avec cela en tête, James se déplaça un peu vers la droite et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ne bougeant plus, James essaya de sentir si elle se réveillait. Elle resta plongée dans son sommeil.

Avec un sourire, James bougea un peu Lily pour qu'elle soit sur le dos, et se mit de coté. Sans hésiter, James posa sa bouche sur la sienne de nouveau, cette fois en mordillant doucement ses lèvres, arrachant à Lily un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire James qui continua sa besogne.

Lily était en train de faire un rêve merveilleux. Elle était assise dans une prairie recouverte de fleurs de couleur différente, le soleil brillait, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, et elle était allongée sur une couverture douce et confortable au milieu de tout cela.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui faisait ce rêve merveilleux. Il y avait une autre personne, avec elle, qui était en train de l'embrasser. Et c'était un baiser exceptionnel, ses lèvres douces, la chaleur de son souffle, et les caresses délicieuses de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais il devait être l'homme le plus prévenant du monde en matière de baiser.

La bouche sur la sienne continua de mordiller et de sucer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre sa bouche, lui en autorisant l'accès.

Sa langue ne tentait pas de lui extraire les amygdales quand il l'embrassait, comme la plupart des gars faisaient quand ils embrassaient. Presque comme s'ils voulaient se presser et pouvoir sortir de cette cage. Il savait comment embrasser. Il avait une douceur, une lenteur qui ajoutait des détails à son rêve. Qui le faisait plus réel. Et quand sa langue toucha son sensible palais, Lily gémit doucement, puis le regarda quand le jeune homme s'écarta.

C'est à ce moment là que Lily réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le ciel étoilé qui était peint sur le plafond et comprit qu'elle venait juste d'embrasser quelqu'un. Quand elle tourna légèrement sa tête sur la droite, elle réalisa que celui qu'elle venait juste d'embrasser était James Potter.

Il se tenait sur sa droite, appuyé sur son bras, sa tête dans sa main, et le drap était en bas de sa hanche, montrant son haut de pyjama gris et le haut de son pantalon noir. Il avait l'air… satisfait.

Et Lily savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air confus. Il était trop tard pour elle pour essayer de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. _Bon Dieu pourquoi James est-il dans **mon** lit ?_ se demanda-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler comment elle était revenue dans sa chambre.

La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait c'était les flammes mourantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée de leur salle commune.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Comment était-elle revenue dans sa chambre ?

« Je t'ai porté » répondit James à la question de Lily.

Lily, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé tout fort regarda rapidement James et accentua son expression en relevant un sourcil. « Okay, ça explique pourquoi je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, mais pourquoi es-**tu** dans mon lit ? »

« Parce que tu m'as demandé de rester. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Lily, sceptique.

James hocha simplement la tête et attendit la réaction de Lily. Pendant ces quelques semaines, il avait compris que Lily n'était pas aussi prévisible qu'il le pensait. Elle réagissait différemment à chaque fois. Aussi il ne pouvait pas savoir comment elle réagirait ce coup-ci.

« Je ne me rappelle plus cela » admit-elle doucement, en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle pour essayer de se souvenir.

James ne pouvait pas l'aider mais remarqua combien elle était sexy quand elle fronçait les sourcils, une petite ligne se formait entre ses sourcils quand elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il avait envie d'effleurer du bout des doigts ce sillon pour le faire partir. Elle était mignonne, même quand elle était troublée. Même quand elle était en colère. Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu furieuse contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda Lily, tirant James de ses pensées. James regarda ses yeux verts émeraudes qu'il aimait et sourit. « Toi, tu es si mignonne quand tu réfléchis profondément ainsi. Tu as cette ligne » dit-il en levant la main et en passant un doigt sur le sillon qui était encore visible « juste là. »

Lily cligna rapidement des yeux en fixant James. Il venait juste de dire qu'elle était mignonne quand elle réfléchissait ? « Bon » déclara-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

« Et tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu es troublée. Mais je pense que tu es mignonne quoi que tu fasses, tu n'as probablement pas une seule expression dont je ne dirais pas qu'elle est mignonne » ajouta-t-il avec humour, ce qui fit briller une flamme dans ses yeux.

« Tu es bizarre Potter » lui dit-elle en secouant la tête « et il est trop tôt pour que je me concentre sur ce qui m'a fait te demander de rester, cependant » continua-t-elle « tu vas me raconter ce qui c'est passé. »

« Bien sur » répondit-il en haussant ses larges et solides épaules. Des épaules où Lily se rappelait avoir posée la tête. Lily secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce que James allait lui dire. Il pourrait peut-être répondre aux multiples questions qu'elle se posait. Mais elle en doutait.

« Je t'ai porté dans les escaliers quand j'ai vu que tu t'étais endormie dans le canapé la nuit dernière, et après que je t'ai couché dans ton lit, j'ai essayé de me relever, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé partir, tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je reste avec toi. Donc je suis resté. »

Lily réfléchit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou peut-être que si. Elle ne voulait pas de lui près d'elle quand elle était réveillée mais quand elle dormait elle disait toujours ce qu'elle voulait véritablement. Aussi elle ne douta pas que si elle avait voulu dormir dans le même lit que James cela soit arrivé. Et on aurait dit que c'était ce qui c'était passé. Et, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle veuille qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. La nuit dernière avait été la première fois depuis un an où elle avait réussi à dormir en paix. Sans rêve. Enfin, jusqu'à celui juste avant qu'elle se réveille. Sans cauchemars en fait.

_Peut-être que c'est maintenant qu'il faut que j'affronte mes peurs et que je me remette de ce qui c'est passé_, pensa Lily en se couchant sur le dos et en regardant le plafond. _Ca ne veut pas dire que j'oublierai mais peut-être qu'il est temps que je recommence une nouvelle fois ma vie. Cela fait deux ans Lily. Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez souffert ?_

« Pourquoi n'es-tu plus aussi narcissique ? » demanda soudain Lily.

James, surpris, regarda fixement Lily pendant quelques minutes avant de détourner le regard. « On va simplement dire que j'ai appris qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que ce que les gens pensent de moi. »

« Comment as-tu appris ça ? » demanda Lily. Avoir une réponse à cette question semblait important pour elle.

James avala sa salive en se rappelant tout ce qui c'était passé cet été et il respira profondément pour empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux. « Ma grand-mère a été assassinée » dit-il en chuchotant.

Lily soupira doucement et passa une main autour de son cou. « Je suis désolée James. »

James regarda Lily et lui fit un petit sourire crispé « Merci, et je suis aussi désolé pour ce que tu as perdu toi aussi » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Lily fronça les sourcils en ouvrant de grands yeux. _Il ne **pouvait** pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-elle, abasourdie. « Ex-excuse-moi ? » bégaya-t-elle.

James ouvrit grand les yeux. _Oh **merde**_. « Heu, rien » rétorqua-t-il nerveusement.

« T-tu sais. Comment ? » interrogea Lily en tremblant. Elle ne savait pas comment mais James avait su pour la mort de son bébé. Elle le savait car il la regardait d'une manière particulière. Avec sympathie et peine. Il **savait** !

James avala sa salive, il avait peur de ce que Lily allait lui faire. Et si elle se mettait en colère et refusait de lui parler à nouveau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ensuite ? _Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle dans ma vie. Plus maintenant. Maintenant que je l'ai embrassé._

« Je suis désolé Lily, franchement, je n'avais pas l'**intention** d'écouter mais j'avais **besoin** de savoir. Et je savais que tu ne me le dirais jamais ! Et je déteste te voir aussi triste, impuissante. Je voulais t'aider lorsque tu es revenue pour notre cinquième année ! » bredouilla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à la manière indienne et en agitant les bras frénétiquement.

« Tu as entendu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. Trop calmement selon James.

« Ta, hum, ta conversation avec Bella l'autre nuit » confessa-t-il.

Lily ferma ses yeux dans un profond soupir. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle criait pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Pour qu'elle le laisse l'aider. Cela lui manquait d'être elle-même. La personne qui était à l'intérieur d'elle. Pas l'image d'elle qu'elle avait montré pour être en sécurité. Elle voulait être elle-même de nouveau. Elle savait que James ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la faire redevenir la vraie Lily. L'aider à être heureuse. Et elle voulait être heureuse à nouveau. Pouvoir être libre, passionnée, et juste… elle.

_Fais-lui confiance._

Lily ouvrit les yeux, et elle vit James la regardant avec appréhension, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le transforme en tortue dansante ou quelque chose comme ça. Lily le regarda. Elle suivrait sa conscience. S'il ne l'avait pas fui quand il avait su pour son bébé, il devait être un peu attaché à elle. Assez en tout cas pour essayer de la comprendre sans la juger. Elle allait lui dire. Tout lui dire. Et c'était son choix de tout lui dire.

Lily avait toujours pensé que si quelqu'un autre que Bella découvrait son secret, cette personne la ferait parler. Mais non, elle savait que James lui donnerait une chance de venir de son propre vœu afin de tout lui raconter. Et elle le ferait. Mais pas maintenant. Ils n'avaient que quarante minutes avant l'entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Lily releva la tête et regarda James droit dans les yeux. « J'ai besoin de parler avec toi, mais il va falloir le faire plus tard. Nous avons seulement quarante minutes avant d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore » expliqua-t-elle. _Et_, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, _j'ai besoin de réfléchir à la manière de tout t'annoncer._

James approuva en la regardant intensément. Elle ne paraissait pas en **colère** contre lui. Donc peut-être ne l'était-elle pas ? Mais de quoi voulait-elle lui parler ? Est-ce qu'il devait s'inquiéter ?

« Okay, je vais prendre une douche » lui dit-il en sautant du lit. Il avait peur qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle ne lui jette un sort « on se voit dans trente minutes ! » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Lily le regarda puis saisit l'oreiller où James avait posé sa tête.

C'est son **odeur** !

Lily grogna en remettant l'oreiller à sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que James Potter affectait son corps. Et pas seulement son **odeur**. James affectait aussi les battements de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait se le cacher et elle se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait cacher qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de James.

Qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui depuis leur quatrième année. Et, assez ironiquement, Lily avait décidé que lorsqu'elle serait en cinquième année, elle accepterait l'invitation de James pour sortir avec elle. Mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement.

Lily s'étendit sur son lit en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, comme elle le faisait chaque matin et sourit. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur donner leur chance – s'il pouvait maintenant être considéré comme un couple. Et, si cet idiot ne l'aimait pas, et bien, elle le **ferait** l'aimer.

Satisfaite de son raisonnement, Lily se releva et se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle ne ressemblait à rien.

_Mais il t'a dit que tu étais mignonne_, lui dit doucement une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Je déteste les matins » grogna-t-elle sourdement en s'affalant sur un des fauteuils verts devant la cheminée. Il était extrêmement confortable, sûrement fait avec des plumes d'oie, ce qui permettait au fauteuil de s'adapter à son corps quelque-soi la position que l'on prenait. Ce qui était un bon point vu que Lily ne s'asseyait jamais normalement sur un siège. Spécialement quand elle lisait. Ce qu'elle faisait souvent.

Quand elle eut entendu que James était sorti de la douche et que la porte menant de la salle de bain à la chambre de James s'était fermée, Lily se leva et alla prendre une douche. En espérant de trouver une manière de tout raconter à James.


	10. Mère Castor

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 9:**

James était anxieux. Et nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas rester immobile.

« Tu vas **arrêter** de faire ça ! » s'écria Sirius, irrité. Ils étaient durant leur dernier cours de la journée – Etude des Moldus – Et James commençait sérieusement à l'**énerver**. Ce gars ne pouvait pas rester immobile ! Il devait toujours taper son vif d'or contre quelque chose, où tambouriner avec ses doigts ou agiter sa jambe par saccade, ou encore faire du bruit avec sa langue. Et après une heure de ça, Sirius commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Une migraine qui débutait lentement mais sûrement.

« Huh ? » demanda James en relevant la tête et en regardant Sirius.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-il, ce qui fit se retourner toutes les personnes de la classe. Y compris le petit professeur maladif qui était assis sur une pile de livres et de boîtes au fond de la classe et qui montrait des photos bizarres de quelque chose appelé réfrigérateur sur le tableau.

« Je suis désolé M. Black » déclara le professeur Lundanee – ou Maladie, comme l'avait surnommé certains élèves – en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris de Sirius et en montrant d'une main pâle, ridée et décharnée le tableau vert. « Mais je ne peux pas arrêter d'enseigner. Après tout, je **suis** payé pour enseigner. Même si plusieurs d'entre vous n'apprendront jamais rien. »

Sirius regarda le professeur. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il détestait ce cours, et il venait juste de s'en rappeler. « Eh bien, désolé ! » s'écria Sirius « mais je **pourrais** peut-être apprendre quelque chose si j'avais un professeur **capable** d'enseigner. »

« M. Black ! » s'offusqua le petit homme.

« M. Maladie ! » rétorqua Sirius sur le même ton et en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Vous devriez vous abstenir d'insulter un professeur M. Black ! » s'écria le professeur, énervé, son visage commençait à devenir tout rouge.

« C'est une insulte si ce n'est pas vrai » souligna Sirius, tandis qu'il entendait la main de James marquer la cadence à coté de lui.

Sirius se pencha sur son siège et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine avec un petit sourire de défi. « Whoa ! » cria-t-il en battant des bras et en essayant de se retenir à la table qui était devant lui tandis que son tabouret menaçait de se renverser.

« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ? » murmura James tandis que Sirius, grâce à la table, réussit à rétablir de justesse son équilibre.

« Jamais » répliqua Sirius pendant que le professeur recommençait son explication. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'agites comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en confisquant le vif d'or que James allait commencer à taper contre son livre d'Etude des Moldus.

« Rien. »

« Uh-huh. Pourquoi tu ne tiens pas en place ? »

« Il n'y a rien » déclara James « tu peux me rendre mon vif d'or ? »

« Non. Pourquoi es-tu nerveux comme ça ? »

« Quelle nervosité ? Et pourquoi j'arrêterais ? »

« Les mouvements frénétiques que tu as fait toute la journée. Et tu dois arrêter parce que je te le dis. »

« Je n'ai pas fait des mouvements frénétiques toute la journée ! »

« James… Regarde ton pied » dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux marrons de James regardèrent vers ses pieds avec confusion. « Merde » murmura-t-il. _Je déteste quand il a raison, maintenant il ne va **pas** arrêter de m'asticoter pour savoir le comment du pourquoi._

« Tu vois ! » déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire « bon, pourquoi es-tu si agité ? »

« Par Merlin, pourquoi es-tu aussi tenace ? » demanda James en le regardant de travers.

« Parce que je peux. Et même la **perfection** doit avoir des défauts. Et cela doit être mon **seul** défaut d'ailleurs. »

« Patmol » sourit James « est-ce que tu as réalisé que tu t'étais insulté ? »

« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de parler tous les deux pendant mon cours ? » cria le professeur en regardant les garçons.

« Désolé » répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Satisfait, le professeur continua sa leçon sur comment les Moldus conservaient leurs aliments.

« On finira cette discussion plus tard » déclara Sirius.

James sourit. Sirius oubliait toujours tout quand la cloche sonnait. C'était un défaut bizarre de sa part mais cela rendait service à James dans ce genre de situation.

Le soleil avait déjà parcouru un long chemin quand Lily trouva une manière de raconter ce qui c'était passé à James. Et quand elle retourna à la salle commune des Préfets en chef, la nuit était tombée.

James leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, il regarda Lily quand elle pénétra dans la pièce joliment éclairée. « Salut » dit-il doucement tandis qu'un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Elle était tellement belle. Son uniforme était impeccable même après neuf heures passées dedans, il était sans pli, aussi frais et propre que quand elle l'avait mis le matin, ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon sévère, mis à part deux mèches de cheveux qui retombaient autour de son visage d'une manière… rebelle.

Lily rougit sous le regard de James et commença à jouer avec la lanière de son sac. « Salut » dit-elle doucement en se dirigeant lentement vers le canapé et en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment te raconter ça, ou même si j'en suis capable, donc, s'il te plait, sois patient, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle en regardant ses petites mains qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

« Okay » répondit James en lui faisant un sourire charmeur dans l'espoir de la voir se détendre un peu.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James et pensa _j'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas quand je lui aurais tout dit_. « Je pense que je devrais commencer par le début, non ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« En général ça aide » dit James en se tournant de manière à ce que son dos soit contre l'accoudoir du canapé avec un coussin pour s'appuyer, et se mit en tailleur afin de mieux voir Lily quand elle parlerait. Il savait qu'elle allait tout lui raconter maintenant et il voulait pouvoir voir les expressions de son visage, parce qu'il était presque sur qu'il allait être le premier à entendre ce qui c'était passé, à l'exception de Bella.

« Oui, je vais faire ça » soupira Lily « techniquement, je pense que ça a commencé quand j'avais environ six ans » lui dit-elle en regardant ses mains puis en le regardant, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, laissant une jambe au sol.

« J'adorais danser. Ca a toujours été le seul moyen que je connaissais pour m'exprimer. Ou pour me sentir libre. Ou pour oublier ce qui c'était passer dans la journée. D'une certaine manière, c'était la seule amie que j'avais, la danse. »

« Et Bella ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elles se connaissaient depuis leurs naissances, sans se préoccuper du fait que Bella était une sang pure et que Lily était de parents moldus. Elles semblaient trop proches pour ne pas être des amies d'enfance.

« Bella et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées durant le premier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express. Mais même après cela, pendant un long moment, nous n'avons été que des connaissances » dit-elle avec un petit sourire « mais revenons à ce que je racontais. »

« Quand j'avais douze ans, j'allais toujours en boîte de nuit durant l'été et j'y restais jusqu'à ce que mes parents viennent me chercher. Je devais avoir treize ans quand je suis rentrée dans la mauvaise passe de la danse. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à boire et à me droguer. Un soir j'ai rencontré des élèves de Poudlard et j'ai fait l'expérience de la drogue. Ils m'ont emmené en boîte. J'étais mal, sûrement le fait que j'étais dans le brouillard le plus complet. »

« Je ne me rappelle plus tellement le reste de la nuit, juste le moment où je me suis réveillée dans le lit d'un gars. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela la tracassait que même quatre ans après, qu'elle ne puisse pas se rappeler la nuit où elle avait perdu sa virginité.

Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent en grand. _Lily a enfreint la loi ?_ Il connaissait assez les lois Moldus pour savoir qu'il y avait un age limite pour consommer de l'alcool, à fortiori pour les drogues. Mais le fait qu'elle danse – en boîte ! – l'avait vraiment étonné. _Je ne savais même pas qu'elle aimait danser_ pensa-t-il. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle continue son histoire.

« Et après cette nuit, c'est en quelque sorte devenu un rituel. Je sortais sans rien dire de la maison ou je disais à mes parents que j'allais passer la nuit chez une amie, et je visitais plusieurs boîtes de nuit – sorcière ou moldue – des fois j'étais bourrée ou défoncée, d'autre fois non. Et pendant quelques temps, je ressortais souvent de la boîte avec un gars. Des fois ils étaient bien, des fois ils étaient trop faits pour passer le seuil de l'entrée. »

« Mais la dernière année, je m'étais un peu assagie, l'expérience n'était plus nouvelle et j'essayais de consommer de l'eau autant que je le pouvais. Je m'étais calmée sur la drogue et l'alcool et je ne dormais plus tellement hors de la maison. Et, comme d'habitude, je suis retournée à l'école à la fin de l'été et je suis redevenue « Lily Evans miss je sais tout ». C'est l'été d'après que tout a changé.

« J'étais revenue à la maison six heures auparavant et je me suis échappée de la maison pour pouvoir aller dans une boîte dont j'avais entendu parler les voisins. Je me rappelle que j'avais rencontré un gars et que j'étais repartie avec lui. Je l'avais déjà oublié le lendemain mais je suis retournée le voir le jour d'après. Mais je l'oubliais à chaque fois que je sortais de chez lui. Et puis j'ai changé. Je continuais d'écumer les boîtes de nuit mais plusieurs nuits j'ai repoussé les avances des gars car je voulais être seule. »

« Je voulais danser. J'avais **besoin** de danser pour une raison » lui dit-elle dans un murmure. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de danser. Elle était jalouse. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Zachariah, un de ses amis à Poudlard, qui était aussi un ami de James. Cette lettre disant qu'il avait rencontré une fille à coté de chez lui et que c'était sérieux. Elle voulait évacuer la douleur dans son cœur, elle voulait en finir avec cette jalousie. Alors elle était allée danser.

« Puis, une nuit, cela devait faire un mois et demi qu'on était en vacance, quand j'ai rencontré un gars. Je lui ai dit de s'en aller mais il était tenace. Plus que les autres. J'avais bu cette nuit. Et je l'ai laissé danser avec moi. Je me rappelle que j'ai pensé qu'il n'était plus intéressant quand on est parti tous les deux. Le lendemain matin, je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis couchée et j'ai continué de vivre. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive, quelques semaines après, que j'étais enceinte. » Lily ferma les yeux à ce moment et pris trois grandes inspirations. _Mon dieu, ça fait mal_, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressenti. La peur, le sentiment de solitude, d'impuissance.

« C'est à ce moment-là que Bella et moi on s'est rapproché. Elle était un cadeau de Dieu. Elle m'a fait entendre raison, alors que j'étais dévastée. Elle m'a aidé à deviner qui était le père et à le trouver. Et, pendant les premiers jours où j'ai appris à connaître ce salaud, elle a été là pour moi, juste pour être sur que j'allais bien. Puis, tout c'est écroulé » dit-elle dans un murmure, en fermant ses yeux tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

James se rassit normalement, les poings serrés, la mâchoire aussi crispée que celle de Lily. Mais il savait qu'il allait à présent apprendre le pire. Il voulait tuer l'enflure qui avait fait tant de mal à Lily. Il savait que Lily pensait que c'était de sa faute. Il pouvait le voir grâce à la douleur sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne comprenait pas que c'était la faute du gars bien plus que la sienne. Ce gars s'était protégé d'une manière que seul les hommes faisaient.

« Je suis venue chez lui un jour parce qu'il ma l'avait demandé. Il était en retard et le fils de ses voisins était resté à bavarder avec moi dans l'entrée de l'immeuble tandis que je l'attendais. Jason – c'est le nom du gars qui m'a mise enceinte – est arrivé et il est devenu fou car il pensait que je flirtais avec ce type. Je ne sais toujours pas si je flirtais véritablement avec lui, d'ailleurs. Mais de toute manière, Jason me traîna dans son appartement et commença à me crier dessus, prétendant qu'il ne m'avait pas autorisé à sortir avec le fils des voisins, il a réagit comme s'il ne savait même pas que c'était son enfant. Il m'a balancé quelque chose. Une lampe, je crois. Je n'en suis pas sure mais je sais que cela a frappé mon ventre, durement, et je me rappelle que je me suis relevée et que j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, soudain, tout à coup, j'ai senti cette douleur. Je n'ai **jamais** eu aussi mal de ma vie. C'était comme si quelque chose se déchirait en moi. Je me suis évanouie. Je m'en rappelle car je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Je me suis réveillée en ayant fait une fausse couche.

« Durant ce mois où j'ai découvert que j'allais avoir un enfant, j'en suis tombé amoureux James, je l'aimais ce bébé » expliqua-t-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient à présent librement de ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais revécu cette histoire en la racontant à voix haute. Et cela lui faisait atrocement mal.

James oublia ses pensées de mort sur le salaud qui avait fait du mal à Lily et réduisit l'espace qui la séparait de lui, il la mit sur ses genoux, la serrant contre lui et posa son menton sur les cheveux de Lily, il regarda fixement sans la voir la bibliothèque qui était derrière elle. « Chut » murmura-t-il en la berçant doucement, essayant de calmer les sanglots que le corps de la jeune fille laissait échapper.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir en perdant un enfant. Et cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui ramener son enfant à la vie.

« J'ai tué mon bébé James, c'est comme si j'avais utilisé mes propres mains » pleura-t-elle en passant ses mains autour de la taille de James et en continuant de pleurer sur son uniforme.

« Mais non Lily ! » s'exclama James, surpris, _comment pouvait-elle **penser** ça ?_

_« _Tu chérissais ce bébé Lily. Je peux le voir même quand tu ne prononces qu'une seule phrase que tu aimais cet enfant. Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily hocha doucement la tête et continua à pleurer. « J'étais tellement furieuse contre lui, et j'étais tellement triste de la perte de mon bébé que ce jour-là j'ai fait un vœu dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Elle renifla en se serrant un peu plus contre James. J'ai juré que je ne remettrais plus jamais avec un gars. »

James cligna des yeux. Tout devenait clair maintenant. Pourquoi elle ne voulait plus sortir avec lui s'amuser, et qu'elle hurlait quand il lui demandait d'aller à Pré au lard avec lui ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Elle avait peur de refaire la même chose. Elle ne croyait pas les gars qui s'intéressaient à elle.

En fermant les yeux, James fit son propre vœu. _Plus personne ne te fera du mal désormais Lily_.

« James ? » demanda Lily avec une toute petite voix.

« Hmm ? » répondit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Il adorait la sentir contre lui, pouvoir la sentir, la toucher.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais aller avec moi à Pré au lard le week-end prochain ? »

James ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. « Uhm… » ce fut tout ce qu'il répondit, sous le choc.

« Oh. Okay. Peux-tu me laisser me lever ? » murmura Lily, prête à pleurer de nouveau. Elle avait vraiment imaginé qu'il serait d'accord avec tout vu comment il l'avait réconforté. _Regarde comme je me suis plantée_, pensa-t-elle, amère.

« Non » dit James « je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Par Merlin, comment peux-tu penser que je dirais **non **après toutes ces années passées où j'ai essayé d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant sa tête de son épaule pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu aurais pu changer d'avis » dit-elle en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

« Tu aurais pu changer d'avis » l'imita-t-il « s'il avait fallu que je change d'avis je l'aurais fait il y a des années ! Après la cinquième fois où tu m'as dit d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre à faire chier ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

Il se rappelle ce jour, réalisa Lily avec un sourire gêné. Cela avait été un de ses meilleurs moments. Elle se souvenait de la tête de James quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était trop occupée pour aller à Pré au lard avec lui et d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle sortirait avec lui. Il avait pensé qu'elle le testait pour voir s'il l'oublierait et s'il sortirait avec une autre fille. Aucune fille ne l'avait fait **trimer** pour sortir avec lui !

« C'est vrai » admit Lily en revenant au présent.

« Tu vois » sourit James « j'ai **toujours** raison. Demande à Patmol ! » dit-il, ce qui fit apparaître sur le visage de Lily une expression sceptique.

« Okay, mauvais exemple. Mais j'ai raison ! »

Lily éclata de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas le changer ! Il était tellement mignon ! Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés – comme d'habitude – ses yeux noisettes pétillaient ce qui les faisaient devenir plus verts derrière ses lunettes et sa bouche était entrouverte dans un grand sourire ce qui dévoilait des dents blanches parfaitement alignées ainsi qu'une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

« Tu es tellement mignon » sourit-elle en secouant sa tête, les mèches de ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchées se baladant devant son visage.

« Toi aussi » lui répliqua-t-il.

Lily rit et lui retourna un sourire.

« Donc c'est bon pour Pré au lard le week-end prochain ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire. C'était agréable de se dire que finalement, la réponse allait être oui.

« Non » répondit Lily, qui observant avec amusement que son sourire satisfait se transformait en un froncement de sourcil.

« Huh ? » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. « Mais tu viens juste… Ah, quoi ? »

Lily avait du mal à garder un air impassible et se battait intérieurement pour ne pas sourire, mais elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

James regarda Lily avec un sourire satisfait. Elle était là, assise sur ses genoux, riant, souriant, et ne lui disant pas d'aller se faire voir. Il avait un peu peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. En fait, il **pensait** que c'était un rêve mis à part que dans ses rêves Lily avait en général moins d'habits. **Même** quand ils parlaient.

« Bien sur que j'accepte espèce d'idiot ! » lui dit-elle en souriant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Bien. »

« Bien, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je raconte à Patmol et aux autres cette bonne nouvelle » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh. C'est ainsi ? Tu peux leur dire des choses à **eux** et pas à moi ? Ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant un étrange picotement dans son estomac quand elle disait ce mot. Cela faisait du bien. Vraiment du bien de dire ça. Et pas uniquement dans ses rêves.

« Oui » répliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage. **Jamais** il n'aurait imaginé – même dans ses rêves les plus fous – que Lily parlerait d'elle en tant que sa petite amie. Et il aimait ça. Savoir qu'elle était **sa** petite amie. Et pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et il était son petit ami. Penser ça lui donnait le vertige et le fit sourire davantage.

Lily rit et se leva des genoux de James. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'aller à la tour des Gryffondors afin que nous puissions dire à tes amis qu'ils peuvent tenter de sauver les quelques neurones qu'il leur reste ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux. Surtout à propos de Sirius. Je sais que je l'ai fait se taper la tête contre les murs un peu trop souvent » lui dit-il en souriant et en lui prenant la main tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de leur salle commune.

« Toi aussi ? La pauvre Bella va aussi péter un câble » rit Lily « et pas seulement par ma faute… »

James regarda sa petite amie et sourit. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un moment où il avait été plus… satisfait. Content.

Le nouveau couple se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux préfets en chef.

« Poil de Carotte » répondit Lily d'une voix innocente et douce.

La Grosse Dame sourit et ouvrit la peinture, dévoilant la pièce rouge et or.

« On y va ? » demanda James en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

Lily passa devant lui et sourit. « On y va. »

Leurs amis étaient assez… choqués.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily timidement en voyant que trois visages sur quatre étaient tournés vers elle.

« Vous… » bégaya Rémus en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

« D'accord ! » cria Sirius joyeusement en se levant et en serrant Lily dans ses bras. « Merci, merci, merci ! » chantonna-t-il en soulevant Lily et en la faisant tourner autour de lui. « Whoa. Je dois m'asseoir. J'ai la tête qui tourne » murmura-t-il en relâchant Lily qui tomba dans les bras vigilants de James, il s'assit sur quelque chose de doux, de féminin en quelque sorte.

« Salut Bella » dit-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur ses genoux « tu sais, la pièce est vachement agréable quand tout tourne de cette manière. Bizarre, mais super cool ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant un brouillard de formes rouges et or et des yeux gris.

« Ugh. Tu es **lourd** ! » s'écria Bella en essayant de repousser Sirius qui était à présent installé sur ses genoux.

« Désolé » s'excusa Sirius en changeant de place afin que leurs positions soient inversées, Bella était à présent assise sur **lui**.

« Laisse moi me lever » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua Sirius.

Lily, qui était assise sur James avec ses jambes du même coté de la chaise posa sa tête sur son épaule et sourit. « Je suis prête à parier que ces deux-là finiront ensemble » murmura-t-elle à James.

« Vraiment ? » demanda James en les voyant se chamailler tous les deux.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, tu vois, je ne dois pas faire **tout** ce que tu me demandes de faire. Donc je ne dois pas nécessairement te laisser partir. » expliqua Sirius en serrant Bella contre son corps afin qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper. Cependant il fit attention à ne pas la serrer trop afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait quand elle bougeait ainsi contre lui.

« Oh que si que tu vas me lâcher parce que c'est mon corps que tu es en train de tenir » rétorqua-t-elle en plantant ses paumes sur son torse en en le poussant. Ca ne marchait pas réalisa-t-elle en le regardant de travers. Ce gars était trop fort ! Et elle ne se permettait pas de penser combien ses muscles avaient l'air sexy. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce type était surnommé briseur de cœur ou playboy.

Il avait ce visage bien découpé, et ses cheveux foncés qui rendaient toute faible les filles d'un seul coup d'œil, et ses yeux marrons brûlant qui faisaient fondre les filles et glaçaient la personne qui l'irritait ou qui l'énervait d'un seul regard. Il était un dieu dans son genre.

Et Bella était bien obligée de l'admettre.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-il d'un seul souffle quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était restée calme un instant et surtout quand il remarqua l'endroit qu'elle regardait.

« Peut-être » lui répondit-elle dans un murmure séducteur.

Lily regarda James et sourit. « Tu me suis sur ce pari ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement. Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps elle se sentait vraiment heureuse.

« Je ne suis pas **aussi** stupide » lui dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Lily et en regardant Rémus et Peter qui jouaient aux échecs dans un coin de la salle.

« C'est ce qu'on verra » commenta-t-elle en riant de le voir agiter un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? La question jaillit dans son esprit et elle sourit. Elle ferait tout pour que ça vaille le coup.


	11. Au Rêve Désiré

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 10:**

James ne pouvait croire à sa chance. On aurait dit qu'il était… en plein dans un rêve. Il avait la seule fille qui comptait pour lui dans ses bras, endormie, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou et son corps léger appuyé sur le sien. Il pouvait la sentir toute entière dans ses bras, sa peau, ses vêtements… C'était un rêve éveillé.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir » murmura James dans la nuit en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, se pressant contre elle. « Jamais » jura-t-il en embrassant doucement Lily sur sa tempe avant de s'endormir.

Lily sortit de la douche et grogna. Elle était épuisée. Après avoir annoncer à leurs amis la bonne nouvelle, Elle et James étaient restés jusqu'à environ deux heures du matin à la Tour des Gryffondors, et elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'à trois heures du matin au moins, pour se réveiller à six heures. Elle s'entoura d'une serviette et se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui était au-dessus des deux lavabos blancs brillants, elle se regarda longuement. Elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux étaient sans vie. Mais ses yeux scintillaient d'un beau vert.

« Lily ? » appela James de l'autre coté de la porte de la salle de bain, il avait déjà pris sa douche et il était retourné dans sa chambre pour les dernières lignes de son essai pour le professeur Binns.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est sept heures quarante trois, si tu veux petit-déjeuner tu devrais accélérer » déclara-t-il en cherchant dans sa chambre sa cape de sorcier. « Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu la mettre ? » murmura-t-il en examinant sa chambre à présent en désordre avec ses yeux noisettes.

Elle n'était pas dans son lit avec son sac, ainsi que sa chemise qui s'était caché dans les draps. Elle n'était pas sur le bureau où ses plans de Quidditch étaient éparpillés, ni sur le sol où étaient répandus des livres, son oreiller, des vêtements et des papiers d'emballage de bonbons. Sa cape n'était pas non plus sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec ses pantalons et ses boxers.

Bon. Cela voulait dire qu'aucune de ses capes étaient dans cette pièce. « Par Merlin, où peuvent-elles être ? » se demanda-t-il, fâché, en croisant les bras et en essayant de réfléchir.

« L'armoire » affirma-t-il en roulant les yeux, se sentant stupide de n'avoir pas pu penser qu'elles puissent être là où elles devaient être.

Lily avait fini de se maquiller et regarda son visage. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pourrait pas cacher les larges cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et ça l'énervait.

Elle était debout devant la glace en sous-vêtement avec un haut serré, plongée dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte.

« Oh Merlin » murmura James quand il vit les jambes de Lily. Il y avait beaucoup à dire ! Elles étaient fermes et délicieusement bronzées. Il était un gars, avec le sang chaud. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire, passer devant elle et prendre sa cape sans la regarder ? Sans regarder quelqu'un qui était sa petite amie ?

« James ? » répéta Lily pour la troisième fois en voyant ses yeux faire des allers retours sur ses jambes pour la cinquième fois.

« Hmm ? Tu peux te tourner ? » demanda-t-il, absent, sa tête remplie d' images montrant ce que ces jambes pourraient faire à ce moment précis.

« James ! »

« Huh ? Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, distrait, en relevant la tête et en regardant les yeux verts irrités de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant se tortiller, le regard fixe.

« J'étais venu pour prendre ma cape. Je pensais que tu étais repartie dans ta chambre » lui dit-il avec un sourire innocent qui marchait toujours avec les filles dans le passé.

Ca ne marchait pas avec Lily.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil en signe de suspicion.

« Oui. »

« Uh huh » dit-elle simplement en s'approchant du banc qui était près de la porte qui menait à sa chambre et en prenant la jupe et les bas qu'elle avait laissé dessus. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne va pas la chercher ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant sa jupe et en la fermant, tandis qu'elle regardait par dessus son épaule droite pour voir James. Qui regardait ses fesses.

_Les gars_, pensa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour mettre ses bas gris foncés qui allaient avec l'uniforme, tout en sachant que James ne devait pas la lâcher des yeux. _Ils sont tous pareils, tellement prévisibles._

« James ? » lâcha-t-elle, décidant que s'amuser un peu avant le petit déjeuner serait sympa. Et que ce serait un bon début de journée.

« Tu as un… corps… sympa bébé » lui dit-il, juste derrière elle, ce qui l'a fit sursauter de surprise. _Comment s'est-il autant rapproché ?_! pensa-t-elle en sentant ses mains se poser fermement sur son ventre et en appuyant son dos contre lui.

« Merci » haleta-t-elle tandis qu'il lui mordillait le lobe de son oreille.

« Mmm, pas de problème ». _On peut jouer tous les deux à ce petit jeu Lily_, sourit-il intérieurement en sentant son frisson quand il l'embrassa juste derrière son oreille.

« On va être en retard » dit-elle d'un murmure étranglé en s'appuyant plus contre James.

« Tu as raison. »

Lily manqua de laisser s'échapper un grognement de dépit quand James s'écarta d'elle et la laissa s'éloigner. Et elle du aussi combattre ses genoux qui commençaient à trembler.

James se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit une cape noire avec l'écusson rouge et or du lion des Gryffondors dessus et le passa par-dessus ses épaules d'un seul geste.

Pendant ce temps, Lily avait mit son pull en laine noir avec les poignets rouge et or qu'elle était obligée de mettre et attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval.

James se rapprocha de Lily et lui positionna sa cape derrière elle afin qu'elle n'ait juste qu'à passer ses bras dans les trous. Il resta derrière elle, juste devant le miroir, les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Ca a l'air si irréel » commenta-t-il en se regardant tous les deux dans le miroir.

« Je sais » murmura-t-elle en levant ses mains pour les poser sur les siennes.

« James ! Lily ! » cria quelqu'un de l'entrée des appartements des préfets en chef.

« Seul Sirius a assez de voix pour que l'on puisse l'entendre d'ici » commenta Lily en s'écartant de James avec un petit regret.

« On devrait lui jeter un sort » lâcha James en suivant Lily vers l'entrée.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous laissent pas **seuls** ? » gémit James tandis que lui, Lily, Sirius, Bella et Peter étaient assis sous un vieux saule près du Lac après la fin des cours.

Lily réprima un rire et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de James en regardant un groupe de première année jouant au bord du Lac. « Parce que c'est quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé pouvoir arriver ? » avança-t-elle, timidement.

James se tourna sur les genoux de Lily et la regarda, puis il l'imita « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé que cela pourrait arriver ? » demanda-t-il.

« Um, parce que j'ai toujours dit que tu étais un imbécile égoïste, suffisant, et arrogant et que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi même si l'avenir du monde sorcier dépendait de cela. »

« Vraiment ? Et quand as-tu dit ça ? » demanda James en la regardant dans les yeux et en soulevant un sourcil.

« Seulement toutes les nuits » répondit Bella.

« Hé ! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça ! » se plaignit Lily en regardant sa meilleure amie qui était trop occupée à faire son devoir de Charmes pour s'en apercevoir.

« Et Sirius n'avait pas besoin de savoir mon deuxième prénom non plus ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Oh que si Mademoiselle Isabella Sesity Edwards, s'exclama Sirius, après tout, tu es **essentielle** dans ma vie ! »

« Bah voyons ! »

Lily éclata de rire à tel point que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux « Oh Merlin, mais Bella tu ne savais pas que tu étais essentielle dans sa vie ? Il **devait** savoir ton nom en entier ! » éclata Lily.

« Vous êtes bizarres les gars » marmonna Peter en mâchant une part de gâteau qu'il avait trouvé dans les cuisines.

« Merci ! » grimacèrent les deux filles.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas devenu tous amis depuis le début ? » se demanda James tout fort.

« Parce que tu avais eu la réaction normale d'un gars de première année devant des filles. Ce qui signifie que tu pensais qu'on était trop « filles » pour traîner avec vous » dit Bella d'une voix sarcastique.

« Oh » répondit simplement James en se tournant et en regardant vers le Lac. « Hé, Lily ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence « ce n'est pas ton hibou ? »

Lily regarda au-dessus du groupe de premières années et vit l'oiseau blanc avec des yeux verts qui venait vers elle. « Dreamie ! » sourit-elle en attendant que le hibou se pose sur son épaule « qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant le parchemin que l'oiseau tenait entre ses griffes.

Bella releva la tête pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas de mauvaises nouvelles mais elle sourit quand elle vit l'immense sourire de Lily, elle continua son essai sur l'invisibilité en baratinant pour faire quelques pages de plus.

Lily déchira l'enveloppe et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture familière.

_Ma chère Lily-fleur,_

_Comment vas-tu bébé ? Tu es à l'école depuis un mois déjà et ton père et moi n'avons pas eu un seul mot de ta part ! Est-ce que tu as des ennuis jeune-fille ? si oui, tu dois me dire tous les détails ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais pas à ton père !_

_Non, vraiment Lily, comment tu vas mon bébé ? Ton père est près à partir à la recherche du château et de piquer sa crise une fois là-bas pour voir sa seule fille « sensée ». Petty est en train de nous rendre fou tous les deux avec ses projets de mariage. Elle est en train de pleurer en ce moment parce que sa robe n'est pas assez blanche. Sérieusement ! J'ai laissé ton père s'en occuper sûrement parce que je ne peux pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que ce coq pompeux de Vernon Dursley plus d'une seconde ! Il m'a fait un baise-main Lily !_

_Et c'est dans ses moments-là que l'on voit que sa fille a grandi, hein ma puce ! Oui, oui, je sais, moi aussi je devrais un peu grandir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois le faire tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Est-ce que tu as embrassé de jolis garçons ces temps-ci Lily ? Avec cette question, je sais maintenant qu'il faudra que je cache cette lettre pour ton père pour qu'il ne donne pas l'assaut au château afin de chasser le garçon en question. Est-ce qu'il est mignon ? Allez, tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta mère après tout !_

_Je dois tout de même ajouter quelque chose._

_Si tu ne réponds pas rapidement Lilian Michelle Evans je vais … peindre ta chambre en rose fluo et je t'empêcherais de lire la moindre lettre quand tu seras à la maison pour Noël ! Tu m'as bien compris jeune-fille ?_

_Bien. oh, et avant que j'oublie, ce qui m'arrive fréquemment ces temps-ci, ta grand-mère viendra en Angleterre pour Noël. Ce qui signifie qu'il faudra que tu entendes encore une fois les mêmes histoires. Ne te plains pas, tu m'entends ? Tu pourras me le rappeler quand ce sera moi qui me plaindrais !_

_Ton père et moi t'envoyons tout notre amour._

_Maman et Papa_

Lily essayait de ne pas rire, mais elle ne put se retenir. Sa mère était tellement amusante. On aurait dit qu'elle avait elle-aussi dix-sept ans.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ? » demanda James en sortant de ses pensées.

« Ma mère » rit Lily en secouant sa tête. Personne ne ressemblait à sa mère. Et personne ne serait jamais comme elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette fois-ci ? » voulu savoir Bella en arrêtant de regarder de travers ce maudit parchemin qui refusait de se remplir tout seul et en allongeant son bras pour prendre la lettre.

Lily lui donna la lettre et sourit « Comme d'habitude. Apparemment Pétunia est en train de les rendre dingue elle et papa avec son mariage » commenta-t-elle. Cela la dérangeait un petit peu de penser que sa sœur ne voudrait jamais qu'elle vienne à son mariage alors que ses parents lui parlaient comme si elle avait été invité.

« Oh par Merlin, ma pauvre, ta grand-mère va venir » déclara Bella avec compassion. Nora O'Connor était une grande nationaliste et elle racontait toujours des histoires sur l'Irlande – et elle les répétait au moins un million de fois ! – à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Lily grogna « ne me fait pas déjà y penser » se plaignit-elle en boudant.

« Par Merlin » s'écria James quand il regarda Lily.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily, maussade, en se disant que personne ne pourrait la sauver de l'enfer qu'elle allait vivre durant les vacances de Noël.

« Comment ça se fait que tu soies aussi sexy quand tu boudes ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'ignorer l'effet que cette mimique avait eu sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas en train de bouder » se défendit-elle.

« Oh que si ! »

« Non » dit-elle en boudant.

« Ah, mademoiselle Evans et monsieur Potter, déclara le Professeur Dumbledore joyeusement, je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous voir dans mon bureau pour savoir ce que les préfets et vous avez décidé pour Halloween. »

James regarda Lily et haussa les épaules.

« Bien sur » dit Lily en poussant doucement James de ses genoux et en se levant « tu pourras prendre mes affaires quand tu partiras ? » demanda-t-elle à Bella en se tournant vers elle.

« Pas de problème. »

« Bien, merci » répondit Lily.

Lily se tourna vers James et regarda le ciel. « Il va pleuvoir, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour l'entraînement de Quidditch ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main dans celle de James et en suivant le Professeur.

« On va sûrement jouer sous la pluie » dit-il en regardant lui aussi le ciel sombre. Cela allait être le premier entraînement pour l'équipe et il était très enthousiaste. Leur premier match était dans trois semaines – pour Halloween – et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour tester ses capacités de Capitaine.

« Tu vas être malade ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi amour, je survivrais » rit James en passant ses bras autour de Lily et en montant les escaliers qui menaient au vestibule éclairé du bureau de Dumbledore.

Le cœur de Lily se crispa quand elle entendit le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne l'aimait pas. _Tu ferais mieux de travailler dur si tu veux qu'il t'aime Lily_, se dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une gargouille en pierre. Les choses horribles et terrifiantes avaient toujours un sens pour elle.

« Tu viens ? » demanda sarcastiquement James qui attendait que Lily arrête d'observer la gargouille qui commençait à bouger.

« Oui, j'arrive » rétorqua-t-elle en commençant à monter les marches que la statue avait dévoilées.

Après deux heures de discussion sur comment Halloween allait se passer, James, Lily et le Professeur Dumbledore se séparèrent car James devait aller à son entraînement de Quidditch et Lily devait faire ses devoirs.

« Je te vois plus tard bébé, d'accord ? » dit James en plaquant doucement Lily contre le mur.

« Mm, oui » dit-elle avant de gémir quand elle sentit les lèvres de James contre les siennes. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui et Lily ne pouvait plus attendre pour sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Okay, j'essayerai de ne pas faire de bruit vu que tu seras probablement en train de dormir. »

« D'accord » marmonna-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Okay » répéta James en avançant sa tête et en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Lily.

Lily murmura et écarta doucement les lèvres, laissant la langue de James frôler ses dents avant de se faufiler dans sa bouche.

Le baiser n'avait pas autant de chaleur que le premier mais il ne manquait pas de passion. Au lieu de dévorer sa bouche, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il savourait ce moment, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Lily releva les bras et les passa dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais on aurait dit qu'il lui avait montré combien c'était agréable d'être de nouveau **elle**. Elle était de nouveau à l'aise avec son corps et avec sa sexualité.

James sentit la différence dans le baiser, et comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour se donner à lui – beaucoup plus qu'au premier baiser. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle avait confiance en lui. Et cela montrait qu'il pouvait penser construire quelque chose entre eux. Puis il ne pensa plus à rien car elle commença à bouger sa langue.

James était étourdit par le désir et il déplaça ses mains du mur dur en pierre à la douce peau qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une femme.

Lily gémit en l'embrassant quand elle sentit ses mains passer sous sa cape et caresser ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses mains, rendues rudes par le Quidditch, la faisaient frissonner. Et elle suivait attentivement leur progression, sentant où elles se dirigeaient, et ce que James faisait avec.

James ôta sa bouche de celle de Lily et glissa sur sa joue, faisant une traînée de baisers qui allaient jusqu'à son oreille, où il retrouva avec plaisir son odeur.

« James » gémit-elle doucement en le sentant sucer une partie de sa peau particulièrement sensible derrière son oreille, elle rapprocha sa tête contre elle. Ses mains bougeaient lentement, et se placèrent juste en dessous de ses fesses et la pressèrent contre lui.

Satisfait de son travail, sachant que son suçon resterait longtemps sur sa peau, James retourna vers sa bouche et en repris possession. Il la voulait – non, il avait **besoin** d'elle.

« Je déteste interrompre les gens, mais c'est toi qui a décidé ce stupide entraînement » se plaignit Sirius en s'appuyant contre le mur d'une manière nonchalante.

« Va-t'en » demanda James en retirant sa bouche de celle de Lily pour lui mordiller ses lèvres et la réembrasser.

La tête de Lily tournait et elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Pas après ce que lui avait fait ressentir James en passant ses mains le long de ses cuisses et en utilisant sa bouche pour découvrir la sienne, ce en quoi elle lui avait bien rendu la pareille.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est toi qui as demandé que l'équipe entière soit là ou tu nous ferais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances » lui dit Sirius en regardant la peinture qui était sur le mur opposé. C'était… troublant de voir son meilleur ami peloter une fille qu'il aimait.

« Bon, je démissionne » répondit simplement James.

Sirius le regarda tandis qu'il haussait les épaules, il se dirigea vers le couple qui était près du tableau qui menait à la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Il attrapa James par le col de sa cape et déclara « je suis désolé de te faire ça, mais tu me remercieras plus tard » puis il attira James loin de Lily.

Lily s'effondra contre le mur, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, se battant pour remplir ses poumons privés d'air en regardant son petit ami qui haletait et la regardait en souriant. Mon dieu il était exquis.

« Je pense qu'on finira ça plus tard, n'est-ce pas amour ? » demanda James qui avait réussi à échapper à la poigne de Sirius et qui lui caressa doucement la joue. « Et je te promets qu'on n'aura pas de distractions » jura-t-il en baissant la tête et en lui donnant un léger baiser. Puis il réfléchit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Non non non l'amoureux de service » sourit Sirius en prenant à nouveau James par le col de sa cape « maintenant tu vas chercher tes affaires et tu te dépêches » commanda-t-il en le poussant dans la bonne direction.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur Patmol » déclara James avant de disparaître dans la salle commune pour aller chercher ses affaires.

« Je vais… heu… dans ma chambre » dit Lily à Sirius en se dirigeant vers l'entrée des appartements des préfets en chef.

« Pas avant qu'il ressorte, Liloune » déclara Sirius en passant un bras autour d'elle pour la forcer à rester là « tu penses peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais tu te trompes. Tu veux juste y aller pour ramener James à ses plus bas instincts » dit-il d'un air entendu.

Lily le regarda de travers et croisa ses bras en soupirant « maudit soit-tu ! »

James avait l'air ennuyé tandis qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de Lily. Leur première sortie était pour demain et il devait l'annuler. Il se sentait imbécile de devoir faire ça.

« Lily ? » appela-t-il, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans cette chambre que dans la sienne, il s'allongea sur son lit et il croisa ses jambes en attendant que Lily réapparaisse.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain habillée d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un sweat à col roulé noir.

« Ca te dérange si on sort ce soir au lieu de demain ? » proposa-t-il en la regardant se diriger vers le miroir et ajuster le col de son sweat pour cacher la marque qu'il lui avait fait dans le cou.

Méfiant, Lily demanda « pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je dois entraîner le nouveau gardien et demain est le seul jour où le terrain est ouvert » lui répondit-il avec une grimace. Il savait que beaucoup de filles ne supportaient pas de passer après le sport, et pour une raison inconnue il pensait que Lily faisait partie de ces filles.

« Je vois. Tu veux que je sois prête pour quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle en soupirant. Elle avait espérer passer du temps avec lui **hors** de Poudlard, mais cela ne se passait pas comme elle voulait.

James s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui fit un immense sourire. « Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-il, soulagé. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui et c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

« Tu voulais que je t'en veuille ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux grâce au miroir.

« Oh non, tu peux chercher Sirius et te mettre en colère contre **lui** si tu veux » proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé « mais penses-tu que tu serais prête pour… disons… sept heures ? » dit-il après avoir regardé le réveil qui était sur son bureau et en jugeant que quatre heures seraient suffisantes pour qu'elle se prépare.

Lily regarda l'heure et approuva de la tête. « Robe ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en le regardant.

« Oui, en robe » décida James tandis qu'une idée lui venait en tête.

« Robe élégante ou robe normale ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en s'asseyant entre ses jambes.

« Elégante » ajouta-t-il en passant ses mains autour de sa taille et en la serrant contre lui, en remarquant au passage combien sa taille était fine.

« D'accord » déclara Lily en posant ses mains sur son torse et en le poussant doucement, ce qui fit tomber James sur le lit et la fit s'allonger sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Lily sourit simplement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de James et gémit de plaisir. Elle **adorait** l'embrasser, et cela lui faisait toujours penser qu'il serait un amant exceptionnel.

Elle avait juste à attendre et à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily était devant le grand miroir qu'elle avait apporté dans sa chambre et regarda son corps.

La robe sans bretelle consistait en deux couches de tissus, le bas était en soie et d'une couleur champagne tandis que le haut était en dentelle noire avec des fleurs brodées. La partie haute de sa robe la moulait parfaitement, montrant son corps bien dessiné par des années de danse ainsi que de nombreuses heures exténuantes de course.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans une élégante torsion avec quelques mèches bouclées retombant sur son visage. Elle n'avait mit que très peu de maquillage, seulement du gloss sur les lèvres et de l'ombre à paupière.

Satisfaite de son apparence, Lily prit son long manteau en cuir noir qui était sur son lit et le mit. Elle regarda l'heure, il était six heures cinquante six.

Lily se parfuma un peu aux endroits stratégiques et prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la porte.

James tira sur les manches de sa robe de cérémonie afin que ses épaules ne soient pas serrées par le tissu, puis il essaya de se calmer en faisant les cent pas devant le feu, ces pas étant assourdis par le tapis blanc.

Après cinq minutes d'aller et retour, James entendit le bruit distinct des talons de Lily sur le sol en pierre, il regarda dans la direction du bruit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il ne savait pas que Lily pouvait être si… élégante.

Lily sourit quand elle posa les yeux sur James. Il paraissait différent avec sa longue robe bleue de cérémonie, son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche qui avait les deux derniers boutons entrouverts. Il avait l'air sophistiqué.

Puis elle se rappela qua James descendait d'une lignée prestigieuse de sorciers et portait sûrement souvent de telles affaires.

« Salut » sourit James quand il redescendit sur terre. _Par Merlin, elle est superbe_, pensa-t-il en traversant la pièce pour la rejoindre.

« Salut » répondit Lily en plongeant dans ses pétillants yeux noisettes.

« Tu es superbe » déclara-t-il en passant son doigt sur sa douce joue.

« Et tu es vraiment… magnifique » lui répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle tandis qu'il lui prenait la main.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Lily hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune. _Cela va être une longue nuit_, pensa joyeusement Lily en le suivant hors de la pièce et à travers les corridors.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans un couloir désert qui avait au moins un million de statues sur un coté et des tapisseries ainsi que des peintures sur l'autre coté, tandis qu'ils marchaient sur un long tapis rouge.

« Tu verras » lui dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux en marchant vers une des statues qui ressemblait à une vieille sorcière bossue, puis il tapa sa baguette contre quelque chose et il murmura disectidium.

Lily cligna des yeux, surprise tandis que la statue se déplaçait pour révéler un étroit passage.

« Viens » dit James en tentant d'attraper sa main et en se dirigeant vers le souterrain.

« Il n'y a pas de rats là-dedans ? » demanda timidement Lily en regardant autour d'elle et en plissant le nez en signe de dégoût.

James s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé. « Pourquoi, effrayée ? » la taquina-t-il en la serrant contre lui et en prenant sa main qu'elle avait mis derrière son dos.

« Terrifiée » admit-elle craintivement.

« Bon, je ne veux pas te faire peur » sourit-il en baissant sa tête.

« James ? » murmura Lily en passant sa main libre sur son bras.

« Hmm ? » demanda-t-il, son visage étant maintenant tout proche de celui de Lily.

« Tu penses que m'embrasser me préservera des rats ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une mine sérieuse.

James, surpris, regarda rapidement Lily avant de rire et de l'embrasser délicatement.

« J'en ai aucune idée » rit-il en la tirant vers le passage.

Lily secoua la tête et sourit. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec un gars auparavant. Mis à part son père. Et, elle devait l'admettre, elle pouvait être avec lui la personne qu'elle était vraiment et ne pas se soucier des conséquences de ses actes.

« Allez, vas-y » déclara James en s'arrêtant devant une échelle en bois qui menait à quelque chose qui ressemblait à une trappe.

Lily le regarda dans ses yeux noisettes. C'était très pentu, ce qui signifiait que s'il était derrière elle, elle donnerait à James une vue parfaite sur les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait mis. Elle regarda l'échelle, puis James, elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

James regarda Lily et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement, sachant qu'elle pensait qu'il allait regarder sous sa jupe. Ce qui avait été son plan. C'était un gars et il avait une fille chaude avec lui, et c'était une échelle. Ce ne serait pas sa faute si accidentellement il relevait les yeux et regardait ce qu'elle portait sous sa superbe robe.

« Pas de regard » ordonna Lily avant de commencer à grimper le premier échelon, sortant James de ses pensées sur ce qu'il allait faire.

James sourit et ne répondit rien tandis qu'il tournait légèrement la tête pour apercevoir un bout de tissus sous sa cape et sa robe mais il ne peut pas voir en dessous sa robe. _Par Merlin_, pensa-t-il, désappointé, avant de grimper derrière elle sur l'échelle.

James ouvrit la trappe et attendit que Lily sorte avant de se relever, il referma la trappe. « Viens » sourit-il avant de prendre sa main et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce qui était remplie de part et d'autre de caisses en bois.

Lily et James se dirigèrent vers la sortie et les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent. Ils étaient chez Honeydukes ! « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » murmura Lily en se dépêchant de suivre James parmi les étalages de bonbons. Lily ne savait pas si elle devait être triste de ne pas pouvoir prendre un chocolat alors qu'ils étaient chez Honeydukes ou si elle devait être effrayée qu'ils aient réussi à arriver là.

Avant qu'elle puisse peser le pour et le contre, James s'arrêta devant une vieille maison en brique. Lily essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres mais ils avaient tous des rideaux blancs. « Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers à coté de James.

« Au Rêve Désiré » lui répondit-il en souriant et en poussant la lourde porte en chêne et en la lui tenant.

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle passa la porte. C'était comme si elle était en plein dans un rêve. Il y avait de la lumière qui venait d'une superbe fée qui volait dans le ciel, le sol ressemblait à de l'eau sur laquelle on pouvait marcher et les murs étaient d'un rouge étincelant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. « James, c'est merveilleux » lui dit Lily en regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait une large estrade au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle il y avait un gros livre noir, avec à coté une belle plume d'aigle, il y avait aussi des deux cotés de la porte des bancs avec des coussins dessus.

« Je suis content que tu aimes » dit-il en souriant et il lui retira sa veste en avalant sa salive. Il adorait les épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était une partie du corps qu'il adorait. Ainsi que les jambes. Mais selon lui les épaules étaient plus sexy. Et les épaules de Lily étaient joliment dénudées. Et elles avaient l'air tellement solides.

« James ? » répéta Lily en passant la main devant les yeux noisette de James.

« Hmm ? » demanda-t-il en secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. « Par Merlin, tu es superbe » lui dit-il en la déshabillant du regard. _Et tu es à moi_ pensa-t-il.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, vous avez réservé une table ? » demanda un homme qui était apparu de derrière l'estrade et qui souriait à James.

James cessa de regarder Lily dans les yeux et sourit au sorcier âgé qui était devant lui. « Bonsoir Alfred, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily observa l'homme tandis qu'il bavardait avec James. Il était vieux, d'une soixantaine d'années environ, ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc neigeux et coupés court, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu brillant et ses mains ainsi que son visage étaient ridés.

« Et qui est cette jeune beauté avec qui vous êtes monsieur Potter ? » sourit Alfred en regardant Lily.

« C'est ma petite amie, Lily Evans » dit possessivement James en passant autour de la taille de Lily un bras propriétaire.

Lily regarda le vieil homme et lui sourit. « Bonsoir » le salua-t-elle.

« Elle est faite pour toi James, sourit le vieil homme, maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre tous les deux, je vais vous conduire à votre table » dit-il en prenant les capes de James et Lily des bras de James et en les posant sur son bras tandis qu'il les dirigeait vers une porte.

Lily eut un nouveau choc quand elle pénétra dans la salle. Le plafond était pareil, avec une fée en guise de lumière, mais les murs étaient peints comme s'ils étaient dehors dans la nuit avec les étoiles qui brillaient et les arbres qui frissonnaient sous une légère brise. Et le sol ressemblait à de l'herbe.

La salle était sombre, préservant ainsi l'intimité des personnes qui étaient en train de manger, avec des petites bougies sur les tables.

Alfred conduisit James et Lily dans une alcôve au fond de la salle. Les banquettes étaient en bois de châtaignier foncé avec du velours bleu foncé dessus et la table était de la même couleur.

« Un serveur va bientôt passer prendre votre commande » annonça-t-il en les regardant s'asseoir tous les deux du même coté et ferma les rideaux que Lily n'avait pas aperçus, leur donnant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

« C'est merveilleux, James » lui dit-elle d'un murmure. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi romantique pour elle et elle ne savait pas comment le remercier pour l'avoir amener dans un endroit aussi charmant.

« Tu es charmante » lui dit-il en prenant sa main qu'elle avait doucement posée sur la table.

Lily rougit et le regarda en gardant les yeux baissés. « Merci » lui dit-elle, tandis que son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. La manière dont il la regardait – d'un désir contenu – lui donnait le vertige et la ravissait en même temps.

Il n'attendirent pas longtemps le serveur – plus tard, Lily ne se rappellerait même plus comment il était ni même le ton de sa voix – qui vient prendre leur commande, ce à quoi James répondit en continuant de regarder Lily droit dans les yeux.

« J'aimerais t'embrasser mais je ne sais pas si tu vas me repousser » lui dit James quand le serveur fut parti.

« Je ne te repousserais pas » lui répondit Lily, la voix tremblante.

James sourit et pencha sa tête puis il lui prit doucement les lèvres. « Mmm, gémit-il, tu as le même goût que les pêches. »

« C'est mon gloss » lui dit-elle doucement en passant ses mains autour de son cou et en étouffant un gémissement.

James repoussa délicatement Lily quand il vit que ses yeux s'agrandissaient et que son corps se raidissait car elle avait entendu l'explosion que la fée avait fait au-dessus de la table.

« La nourriture est arrivée » dit James tandis que Lily posait une main sur son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. « Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand elle s'aperçut combien il battait vite.

James la regarda et sourit. C'était dur pour lui de comprendre qu'il n'était pas en plein conte de fée. Mais il savait que cela n'en était pas un. Lily était vraiment assise à coté de lui, tellement belle, et elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

« Tu peux me dire comment c'est apparu ? » demanda Lily en buvant une gorgée de vin que James avait servi et en soulevant un de ses sourcils. C'était un vin extrêmement cher et il avait de l'âge.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il en riant doucement, mais j'étais très occupé à ce moment. »

Lily lui lança un long regard et commença à déguster son poisson. « Mmm, dit-elle en savourant le goût, délicieux. »

James regarda rapidement les yeux à moitié fermés de Lily et se passa une main dans le cou avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler. Cette femme réussissait à l'exciter rien qu'en faisant un simple son !

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula tandis qu'ils parlaient de leurs vies hors de Poudlard, qui avaient de nombreuses ressemblances.

Lily apprit ainsi que bien que la famille de James soit extrêmement riche, ses parents étaient très proches de lui et James apprit que Lily venait aussi d'une famille aisée, mais qu'elle n'aimait pas le montrer.

Ils adoraient tous les deux l'hiver et détestaient se lever le matin.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer » déclara James à contre-cœur. Il ne voulait pas retourner au château et lui dire bonne nuit mais il commençait à faire tard et de toute façon ils devaient faire des patrouilles dans les couloirs.

Lily approuva et regarda autour d'elle avec mélancolie. « Okay » répondit-elle en le regardant et en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, James était dans la salle commune et conduisit Lily aux escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée » lui dit Lily en retirant ses chaussures tandis qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Ses pieds lui avaient fait mal sur tout le trajet du restaurant à la salle commune.

« Moi aussi » lui dit James en ôtant sa robe et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ils avaient vingt minutes avant de faire une ronde et il ne voulait pas patrouiller dans les couloirs ainsi habillé.

« Merci James » lui dit doucement Lily en allant vers l'armoire près de James et en prenant un pantalon de pyjama et un sweat à manches longues. Ils s'habillaient directement en pyjama afin de ne pas avoir à se changer quand ils rentreraient fatigués de leur ronde.

« Pas de problème. Comme d'habitude Lily » lui dit sincèrement James en regardant dans ces yeux qui avaient si souvent pleurés auparavant.

« Je te vois dans quelques minutes » déclara Lily en se dirigeant vers sa chambre avec ses vêtements.


	12. Petite visite

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 11:**

Lily se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise en regardant la feuille de parchemin vierge devant elle, posée sur son bureau dans sa chambre. Elle était en train d'essayer d'écrire une lettre à sa mère et elle n'avait pas envie de lui raconter… tous ses secrets intimes qui incluaient James. Mais cette lettre allait être dure à écrire car elle avait l'intention de tout lui raconter.

Lily croisa les jambes et agita son pied en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait sur les feuilles mortes. James devait être dehors, se faisant tremper – et il devait probablement être très attirant – tandis qu'elle était à l'intérieur et qu'elle ressemblait… Et bien, à elle, dans son jean bleu délavé trop court, son débardeur à fines bretelles noir et ses chaussettes à ses pieds. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux, et elle ne s'était pas maquillée, elle n'avait eu ni le temps ni l'énergie. En soupirant, Lily se détourna de la fenêtre et reprit son parchemin en fronçant les sourcils.

Qui pouvait savoir combien c'était dur d'écrire une lettre ?

_Cher Papa et Maman_, écrivit-elle avec son écriture fluide, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre sa plume.

_Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour vous écrire ! Franchement, je suis désolée ! C'est comme si j'avais seulement pensé à l'école et à rien d'autre ! Je suis désolée ! Et papa, tu ne **peux** pas débarquer comme ça dans mon école ! Ce serait tellement embarrassant ! Donc s'il te plait ne fais pas ça ! A vrai dire, tu vas probablement le faire vu que je te l'ai interdit, n'est-ce pas…_

_Donc Penny a réussi à vous faire péter les plombs ? Je vous avais déjà averti qu'elle réussirait ! Maman, tu me dois le respect éternel à présent ! _

_Cache la suite de la lettre à papa maintenant._

_Oui, il y a un garçon. Tu te rappelles quand je te parlais de James Potter ? Eh bien, on est une sorte de… on est sortit ensemble quoi. Je suis désolée ! Ne sois pas en colère ! Je sais, je sais, je t'avais promis que je te le dirais quand ça arriverait mais notre premier rendez-vous était la nuit dernière. C'était tellement parfait maman. Il m'a emmené dans un restaurant sorcier absolument merveilleux, et oui, c'était vraiment parfait._

_Et oui, nous nous sommes embrassés, mais je ne vais pas tout te raconter ! Les joues rouges ne vont pas avec mes cheveux. Et je n'en ai pas envie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Les cours vont bien, et être préfete en chef est bien plus intéressant que tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendue ! J'ai beaucoup de responsabilités. Je ne parviens pas à savoir comment j'ai fait pour vivre toutes ces années dans ce château sans faire quelque chose d'interdit._

_Je suis tellement triste à l'idée que je vais bientôt quitter Poudlard ! Je suis sure que je vais pleurer !_

_Ugh, grand-mère ? Je l'aime, mais… je peux aller chez Bella ! S'il te plait ! Je t'aimerais pour toute ma vie et même après !_

_Mais à part la venue de grand-mère, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à la maison ? A moins que personne ne le sache encore._

_Bon, je dois y aller. Je dois faire l'organisation de la fête d'Halloween !_

_Gros Bisous_

_Lily_

Lily relut la lettre et hocha la tête de satisfaction. Elle avait réussit.

« Maintenant, grogna-t-elle en posant la tête lourdement sur la table et en tressaillant sous le choc qu'elle avait elle-même causé, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est me lever et aller porter ça à la volière. »

Lily se releva de son bureau et chercha des chaussures et une veste pour aller envoyer sa lettre.

On aurait dit que tous ces jours passés ensemble après leur premier rendez-vous avaient installé une certaine routine entre James et Lily. Se lever, sortir du lit, se doucher, s'habiller, descendre doucement dans la Grande Salle, aller en cours, faire ses devoirs, Quidditch pour James et lecture pour Lily, puis le dîner, et les deux premières heures de la nuit s'écoulaient au gré des rondes.

Et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte arriva Noël.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tout passe si vite ? » demanda James en regardant sa petite amie, depuis deux mois maintenant, qui faisait ses valises pour rentrer.

En pliant une chemise blanche, Lily répondit un « j'en ai aucune idée ». Tandis qu'elle posait la chemise dans la malle qu'elle emmènerait chez elle, Lily regarda James et sourit. Il était tellement mignon, assis sur son lit, il enserrait ses genoux dans ses bras et il faisait la moue d'une manière atrocement sexy tandis qu'elle le regardait.

« Ah, ne boude pas bébé » sourit Lily en marchant vers le lit et s'assit sur les genoux de James.

James sourit un peu et saisit les hanches de Lily pour la garder sur ses genoux. « Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas bouder ? » demanda-t-il tandis que ses mains commençaient à glisser sous le chemisier de Lily.

« Parce que tu deviens bien trop mignon ! » lui dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de ses mains baladeuses en sautant hors du lit. « Pas question ! » lui dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

« Mais Lily ! gémit-il en se cognant la tête sur le bout du lit, juste un petit baiser ? » mendia-t-il en la regardant .

« Non, non, non ! » chantonna Lily en plaçant ses sous vêtements dans un compartiment de la malle, puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait oublié quelque chose… mais quoi ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda James en reprenant sa position initiale.

Lily le regarda et essaya de mémoriser à quoi il ressemblait dans son pull gris et son pantalon noir. « Parce que si je t'embrasse je ne pourrais pas être à l'heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour l'ouverture de la cheminée de mes parents, et si je ne suis pas chez moi avant ma grand-mère, je vais avoir droit à une longue conférence, et je ne tiens pas à passer toutes mes vacances à l'écouter » expliqua-t-elle pour la vingtième fois en regardant, les sourcils froncés, la pile de livres sur son bureau, en essayant de trouver ceux qu'elle allait prendre.

Elle allait rentrer chez elle dans vingt minutes grâce à la cheminée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, parce que l'avion de sa grand-mère arriverait dans sept heures et qu'elle devait déjà être à la maison, donc il avait été arrangé avec Dumbledore qu'elle rentre chez elle une nuit avant tout le monde. Au grand mécontentement de James. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle avant Noël, mais rien ne se passait comme il voulait depuis deux semaines, et ils arrivaient laborieusement à se voir hors de classe seulement quatre heures par jour. Et la plupart du temps, ces quatre heures étaient des heures de patrouilles ou de devoirs. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'embrasser durant ces deux mois passés !

« Okay » dit James en arrivant à peine à cacher sa déception.

« Ne fait pas ça » gémit Lily quand elle le vit regarder pensivement par la fenêtre. Elle se sentait toujours mal quand il faisait ça.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! » lui répondit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire et en se levant du lit, quittant le seul lit parfaitement fait de tout Poudlard.

« C'est bon » sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui et en le serrant dans ses bras, serrant son corps contre le dos de James.

« Je t'enverrais une lettre à Noël en même temps que ton cadeau, d'accord ? » demanda James en passant une main derrière lui pour poser une main possessive sur les fesses de Lily.

« D'accord, je ferais pareil » lui dit-elle en posant sa joue contre son dos.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lily soupira et s'éloigna avec regret de James. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait qu'on se dit au revoir pour toujours ? » demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le tapis et en fermant sa malle.

James sourit quand il vit Lily se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle ressemblait à une pensionnaire d'un internat à ce moment, mais elle était mignonne quoi qu'elle ait sur elle alors qu'il savait que n'importe quelle autre fille portant un pantalon écossais et un gilet blanc à fermeture éclair serait… peu attrayante.

« Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes ici ? » demanda Lily en revenant ave un long imperméable dans les mains.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux de rester ici car sinon je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu sais comment je suis… » déclara-t-il.

« Okay, au revoir » lui dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

« Au revoir. Je t'écrirais demain, ainsi que le jour d'après avec un cadeau, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle n'approfondirait pas leur baiser.

Lily hocha la tête, plusieurs mèches rebelles se détachèrent de son chignon. « Okay, au revoir » dit-elle une fois de plus en enchantant la malle afin qu'elle la suive et en sortant de sa chambre, avec un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir une dernière fois James.

« Parle-moi de ce garçon » demanda la mère de Lily en entrant dans la salon où Lily était en train de lire.

Lily regarda par-dessus son livre vers la porte. Sa mère était appuyé à la chambarde de la porte avec les bras croisés regardant Lily avec un sourire sur son beau visage. Un visage qui était aussi lisse et doux que vingt ans auparavant et qui n'avait aucune marque de l'âge. « Je t'ai **déjà** parlé de ce garçon » sourit Lily avant de se replonger dans son livre.

« Lilian Evans ! » gronda sa mère en marchant gracieusement dans la pièce et en s'asseyant près de sa fille sur le tapis vert foncé devant le feu. Elle s'assit sur ses jambes et fit face à sa fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, en attendant patiemment que celle-ci daigne lever les yeux de son livre.

« Maman ! » s'écria Lily quand elle vit son livre lui échapper et s'envoler dans l'air pour retomber ouvert sur le sol.

« Lily, allez ! Dis-moi tout avant que ta grand-mère arrive ! » la pressa-t-elle en regardant sa fille s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

« Je t'ai déjà tout dit sur lui maman » sourit Lily, sachant que sa mère voulait savoir comment leur rendez-vous s'était passé.

« Lily, allez ! C'est Noël ! Tu ne veux pas donner à ta mère un cadeau en avance ? Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me raconter comment ce rendez-vous s'est passé » supplia Michelle en se mettant en tailleur et en regardant intensément sa fille, s'attendant à ce que celle-ci se lève et s'en aille.

Lily regarda sa mère et sourit. Elle ressemblait à une déesse dans la lumière du feu. Sans l'éclairage du feu, personne n'aurait pu savoir que Michelle Evans avait plus de dix-huit ans. « Peut-être » sourit Lily en s'asseyant de la même manière que sa mère.

« Youpi ! » s'exclama joyeusement Michelle en applaudissant de ses mains manucurées, les bracelets en or qu'elle portait autour de ses poignets se mirent à tinter gaiement, et son alliance étincelle à la lueur du feu.

Lily sourit et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se demandait souvent si sa mère ne s'était pas jetée un sort anti-âge. On aurait dit qu'elle avait toujours seize ans. Ce qui la rendait la personne la plus… amusante. C'était mieux que de vivre avec Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » questionna Lily, en se demanda comment elle allait dire à sa mère les vêtements qu'elle voulait mettre plus tard durant la semaine. Elle voulait porter sa longue jupe en cuir beige et son col roulé vert pour aller au Chemin de Traverse vendredi.

« Tout » s'écria gaiement sa mère.

« On aurait dit que j'étais en plein rêve. Il y avait une fée au-dessus de notre table, et l'entrée du restaurant semblait être faite seulement d'eau tourbillonnante » commença-t-elle.

Une heure plus tard, Lily s'arrêta et sourit. « C'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer, déclara Lily avec un grand sourire, la seule chose qui me dérange c'est qu'on n'a pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble après ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'inviterais pas demain pour Noël ? Nous adorions le rencontrer » commenta Michelle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, elle ferma l'épais rideau marron.

« Maman ! Ce n'est pas une **vraie** question j'espère ? » accusa Lily en se levant elle-aussi et en aidant sa mère à fermer les volets pour la nuit.

« Non, mais j'y pensais, c'est tout » déclara Michelle avec un sourire qui était une réplique exacte de celui de Lily.

« Bien. De toute façon, il reste avec sa famille pour Noël. Je pense qu'il est un peu déprimé vu que c'est son premier Noël sans sa grand-mère » ajouta Lily en éteignant le feu et en sortant de la pièce, tandis que sa mère l'attendait.

« Pauvre jeune homme » soupira Michelle en passant son bras autour des épaules de Lily et en la conduisant vers l'escalier en passant devant le grand sapin de Noël dans l'entrée.

James se réveilla le matin de Noël avec un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était **Noël** !

James sauta de son lit et courut vers la porte de sa chambre en slalomant d'une manière experte entre les piles de vêtements, le matériel de Quidditch, son balai, ses livres et plein d'autres choses qu'une fille ne voudrait pas approcher à moins de cinq mètres.

« C'est **Noël** ! » cria James en surgissant dans la chambre de ses parents et en faisant claquer la porte.

« James, si tu ne te tais pas, je te jette un sort pour te fermer la bouche » déclara Kelly Potter, irritée et fatiguée tandis qu'elle ouvrait un œil pour voir son fils, qui était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama noir et blanc en coton, et qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les lunettes de travers.

« Mais maman ! » gémit James en se jetant sur le lit et en se glissant entre ses parents comme lorsqu'il avait six ans. « C'est Noël ! Tu ne peux pas me jeter un sort le jour de Noël ! C'est contre les lois de Noël ! Tu n'auras pas de cadeaux ! » déclara James en se mettant sur le coté et en posant sa tête sur un oreiller.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel. On ne pouvait pas dire que son fils n'avait pas d'imagination, c'était sure ! « Réveille ton père, et ensuite tu pourras me traîner hors du lit » déclara Kelly avec un sourire démoniaque. Nicholas Potter était très dur à réveiller. Donc elle allait pouvoir dormir une ou deux heures de plus. Et tant qu'elle ne devait pas se lever à six heures du matin elle était contente.

« Papa, c'est **Noël** ! » cria James à l'oreille de son père, faisant sauter du lit son père, Nicholas regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, ses cheveux dans le même état que James, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éblouissant.

« Tu voulais me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? » haleta Nicholas en posant une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. « Attends, déclara-t-il avant de s'arrêter de bouger, tu disais que c'était… **Noël** ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement en se tournant vers sa femme, qui était toujours couchée. « Allez Kelly, debout ! » s'exclama-t-il en enlevant les draps et en la sortant du lit.

« Nick ! » cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle se retrouvait sur les épaules nues de son mari. Il était habillé exactement comme son fils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en jonglant avec sa femme, ses mains confortablement posées sur son pyjama en soie. Il boutonna sa veste en soie en marchant vers les escaliers.

James sautait pratiquement sur place de joie. Il **adorait** la période de Noël ! « Vite ! » s'écria-t-il tandis que son père prenait tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers.

« J'aurais du savoir que vous vous liguerez tous les deux contre moi » murmura Kelly en se débattant pour que son mari la repose à terre, puis elle s'avoua battu et posa sa tête sur le torse de Nicholas.

« Bien sur chérie, c'**est** Noël après tout » rit Nick en accélérant et en entrant dans le salon.

« Cadeaux ! » s'écria James en sautant presque par-dessus le canapé pour arriver près du sapin, qui avait une pile de cadeaux de toutes les couleurs en-dessous.

« Je suis désolée chérie mais c'est la tradition, tu sais ? » s'excusa Nick en s'arrêtant devant le canapé et en lâchant Kelly, la faisant rebondir de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir à coté de son fils pour trier les cadeaux.

_Ce sont mes deux garçons_, pensa Kelly en souriant tandis qu'elle regardait son mari et son fils qui déchiraient le papier d'un cadeau. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et se joignit à eux.

Le matin de Noël de Lily fut un peu moins agité que celui de James. Ses parents – enfin, sa mère en particulier – la réveillèrent à six heures quarante trois et l'avaient pratiquement traîné de son lit au sapin. Près du sapin, Michelle, Jacob - son père -, Nora et Lily étaient assis et ouvraient leurs cadeaux.

« Qui est-ce qui va tout ranger ? » demanda Michelle en haussant les sourcils tandis qu'elle regardait son mari et sa fille.

« Et bien, tu vois, je dois faire quelque chose » expliqua Lily en regardant le salon. _Comment est-ce qu'on a fait pour mettre du papier cadeau dans le bouquet de fleur ?_ se demanda-t-elle en regardant le bouquet de lys blancs qui était au-dessus de la cheminée à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? » demanda Jacob à sa fille en regardant à son tour le fouillis. Il grimaça. Il n'allait pas ranger cela. Pas tout seul.

« Umum, devoirs pour l'école ! » décida Lily en tentant de se diriger vers sa porte, pensant que son père la croirait quand elle disait qu'elle allait travailler.

« Oh que non ! » s'exclama Jacob en attrapant le col de la robe de Lily et en la tirant près de lui. « Tu vas ranger cette pièce. Avec mon aide » ajouta-t-il quand il vit que les yeux de Lily s'agrandissaient.

« Mais papa » déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non, non, non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lily ! S'il te plait ? » gémit-il en sentant qu'il allait abdiquer devant sa fille. Lily le tenait entre ses jolis et délicats doigts et elle le savait. Et elle l'utilisait à son avantage.

« Mais papa, j'ai besoin de… c'était quoi ? »

« Quoi ? demanda Jacob en regardant autour de lui, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, hé ! Reviens jeune fille ! » s'écria-t-il quand en se retournant il s'aperçut que sa fille avait disparu.

« Très bien, je vais te chercher » murmura-t-il en passant le pas de la porte.

« Et où penses-tu aller, en laissant derrière toi une pièce dans un tel désordre ? » demanda Michelle, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'elle regardait son mari, puis la pièce derrière lui. Elle pouvait voir des tas de papier cadeaux rouges, verts, argent, or et blancs éparpillés dans la pièce, ainsi que des mètres de ruban.

« Nul part, je vais juste chercher Lily pour qu'elle m'aide » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en se mettant devant elle et en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Michelle.

« Uh huh, et tu penses que me séduire pourras te libérer du rangement de la pièce ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

« Peut-être » murmura-t-il.

« Tu as raison. Pour l'instant. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel depuis sa cachette en haut de l'escalier et continua son chemin. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à ranger le salon.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Lily sourit, le hibou de James, Farce et Attrape - un nom trouvé par Sirius, évidemment – était posé sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Lily ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre qui était près de son lit et laissa le bel hibou noir entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi mon garçon ? » murmura-t-elle en prenant le paquet et la lettre de la serre du hibou. Elle récompensa le hibou puis se dirigea vers son lit pour enfin s'asseoir, les jambes croisées, au milieu des draps blancs et elle tira sa couette verte sur ses jambes. Elle posa le paquet près de ses jambes et ouvrit en premier la lettre.

_Ma belle petite amie,_

_Joyeux et heureux Noël ! Est-ce qu'il neige ? Tu sais quoi ? Papa et moi avons fait une bataille de boules de neige avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Mais on a eu des petits problèmes après avoir malencontreusement envoyé à maman quelques boules de neige. Elle ne les a pas tellement appréciées._

_Comment se passe ton Noël ?_

_Tu me manques. J'aurais voulu que l'on soit ensemble pour Noël. Mais je te vois dans un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Promis ? Sur ta tête ?_

_Bon, je vais finir de ranger le bazar qu'on a fait en ouvrant les cadeaux. Si cela me tue, sache que tu es la meilleure petite amie que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Amour_

_James_

Lily sourit doucement en lisant la fin de la lettre. Amour. Si seulement il pouvait le penser comme elle le pensait.

Lily posa la lettre près du paquet et saisit celui-ci. Il était empaqueté dans un papier brun clair, avec son nom dessus. Lily l'ouvrit et découvrit qu'il y avait un autre papier cadeau à l'intérieur. Elle enleva le brillant papier doré et découvrit une boîte à bijoux.

« Tu n'as pas pu faire ça » murmura-t-elle en ouvrant en tremblant la boîte, le couvercle s'ouvrant sans un bruit. « Mais si il l'a fait » expira-t-elle en regardant le collier avec un croissant de lune. La chaîne était faite dans un solide argent, et la lune était entièrement faite de diamants.

Lily ne savait pas combien de temps elle passa à regarder le bijou, puis elle se leva de son lit et courut devant le miroir qui était sur son armoire en acajou et mit le collier. « Oh, James » murmura-t-elle en combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des choses aussi gentilles et que tu me fais tomber encore plus amoureuse de toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son reflet en admirant le collier.

« Bonjour ? » appela Lily dans la pièce vide. Après avoir longtemps admiré le collier, Lily avait décidé de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Maintenant, elle portait un pantalon serré noir, des bottes noires et un haut col roulé rouge. Après avoir mis sur ses cheveux du produit pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop frisés, elle les attacha en une demi-queue de cheval et se maquilla légèrement.

Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à son idée durant tout le temps qu'elle avait pris pour se préparer. Et maintenant elle était là, à espérer qu'elle ne serait pas de trop.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous mademoiselle ? » demanda une petite elfe de maison toute verte avec une voix haut perchée tandis qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce et en s'inclinant aux pieds de Lily.

« Umm, je cherche James ? » demanda-t-elle aussi poliment qu'elle pouvait, sans savoir si l'elfe allait être offensée.

« Je vais chercher monsieur Potter pour vous si vous me donnez votre nom » demanda l'elfe en continuant de regarder le plancher.

« Lily. »

L'elfe releva la tête et regarda Lily avec de grands yeux. « Lily Evans ? » croassa l'elfe – dont Lily avait décidé qu'elle **devait** être une fille, vu sa vois aiguë.

« Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ? » demanda Lily, curieuse, en regardant dans les grands yeux marrons de l'elfe, puis en observant ses grandes oreilles vertes et pointues.

« J'arrive tout de suite avec le jeune maître, mademoiselle » déclara l'elfe avant de disparaître.

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais aux maisons de sorcier » murmura Lily en continuant de regarder l'endroit où l'elfe avait disparu. Elle devait être dans le salon parce que c'était une superbe pièce, il y avait plein de photos d'un couple avec un enfant, ou des photos représentant un couple tout seul ou un enfant tout seul.

Après une inspection plus précise, Lily décida que l'enfant devait être James – il avait l'air tellement **adorable** quand il était enfant ! – et que le couple devait être ses parents. Son père était une copie conforme de James. _Maintenant j'ai une explication pour ses cheveux_, pensa Lily en riant intérieurement.

« Lily ! » s'écria James en pénétrant dans la pièce et en voyant sa petite amie rire devant une photo qui le montrait lui et Sirius quand ils avaient quatre ans alors qu'ils étaient cote à cote sur une table à langer.

« James ! » sursauta Lily en se tournant vers lui.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'incruster ou quelque chose d'autre, lui dit-elle en le regardant s'approcher d'elle, si tu veux, je peux m'en aller ou » elle s'arrêta quand il la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu ne vas nul part » déclara fermement James en baissant la tête et en l'embrassant.

« Désolé de t'interrompre, mais je crois que tu as quelque chose à ranger James Potter » déclara une voix mélodieuse sur le pas de la porte.

James s'écarta de Lily en grimaçant tandis que Lily clignait des paupières, regrettant de passer comme une fille facile devant celle qu'elle **savait** être la mère de James. « Je reviens, d'accord ? » déclara James en l'embrassant rapidement et en la laissant.

Avec sa mère toujours dans la pièce. « Umm, je suis désolée d'arriver ainsi Madame Potter » commença à s'excuser Lily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » déclara Kelly en s'avançant dans la pièce et en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, qui était à l'opposé de la cheminée. « Donc tu es Lily Evans ? » demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Oui Madame » répliqua Lily en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Kelly.

« J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous grâce à mon fils. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas apprécié dès la première fois où vous l'avez rencontré ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux, tandis que ses yeux gris paraissaient suspicieux.

« Et bien, vous voyez, il était trop… arrogant pour moi » rougit Lily en regardant ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses genoux. La mère de James la rendait nerveuse.

Kelly regarda le sommet de la tête de Lily pendant quelques secondes avant de rire. Et Lily, étonnée par ce bruit, releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. « C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que j'ai rencontré son père, dit-elle à Lily quand elle eut reprit son souffle, et j'ai toujours la même réaction quand il m'embrasse, et c'est la même que vous avez eu avec mon fils. Je pense que je vous apprécie Lily Evans » décida Kelly.

« Merci. Cela rendra la chose plus facile vu que je suis avec votre fils » sourit doucement Lily, tandis que ses joues redevenaient rouges de nouveau.

« Bien. Il avait besoin d'une fille comme vous dans sa vie. Bon, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me parlerez pas un peu de vous ? »

Lily cligna des paupières, surprise, et haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ?

« Et bien, je suis une fille de moldus, je suis née le 21 janvier » commença-t-elle en se détendant.

Une heure plus tard, James revint dans la pièce avec son père et s'arrêta quand il vit les deux amours de sa vie en train de rire sous la lumière du soleil. Il aimait sa mère à la folie et elle était en train de mettre à l'aise l'amour de sa vie dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien c'était dur de faire ça maman ? » se plaignit James en se dirigeant vers les deux femmes et en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Lily.

« Peut-être que tu devrais apprendre à être plus organisé quand tu ouvres tes cadeaux » proposa Kelly en souriant tandis qu'elle voyait Lily pincer James pour avoir son attention.

« Je ne peux pas être plus organisé quand j'ouvre mes cadeaux » déclara-t-il à sa mère en ignorant toujours Lily qui continuait à le pincer.

« James ? » demanda gentiment Lily de dessous lui.

« Oui ? » dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Est-ce que tu sais que tu es lourd ? »

« Tu dis que je suis gros ? » déclara James en fronçant les sourcils quand il vit le sourire de Lily.

« En fait, oui, je le pense. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, donc peux-tu bouger s'il te plait ? »

« Non » sourit James en regardant son père qui était appuyé au canapé avec un petit sourire sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de rire. « Elle pense que je suis gros papa ! » se plaignit James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu l'es probablement, quand on vois ce que tu as mangé au petit-déjeuner » rit Nick.

James fusilla du regard son père et regarda sa mère. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça James ! » dit-elle en secouant sa tête. Puis, brusquement, tout ce que James pu voir fut le sol.

Kelly et Nick ne firent pas un geste vers lui, ils étaient pliés de rire. Leur fils était étendu sur le tapis tandis que Lily était assise sur sa chaise au-dessus de lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les genoux croisés aussi, elle regardait James avec un grand sourire.

« Tu, tu, tu m'as poussé ! » l'accusa James en se relevant et en regardant Lily, choqué.

« Ouais » déclara Lily d'une voix suffisante.

« Oh, par Merlin » haleta Nick en se relevant du canapé – sur lequel il était tombé – et se dirigea vers Lily. « Toi, ma chère, tu es une battante. Nicholas Potter » sourit-il avec beaucoup de charme.

« Bonjour Monsieur, Lily Evans » lui sourit-elle en retour.

« Vous êtes tous de **son** coté, n'est-ce pas ? » les accusa James.

« Oui. »

« C'est vraiment pas juste ! C'est moi qui suis tombé de la chaise ! Je demande une compensation ! » s'exclama James.

« James, déclara Lily, tu ne pourras pas avoir de compensation. »

« Hé ! » rétorqua James.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily timidement.

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire en regardant Lily, confuse.

« D'accord » déclara-t-elle en regardant ses parents, qui hochaient les épaules, comme pour dire _il a toujours été comme ça._


	13. Une excursion au Chemin de Traverse

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 12:**

« Lily ! » s'écria Bella quand elle vit sa meilleure amie appuyée au mur en marbre de chez Gringotts en train d'attendre ses amis.

Lily lui fit coucou de la main et se blottit dans sa chaude veste blanche en cuir. Il faisait froid – ce qui n'étonnait personne vu la période de l'année où l'on était. Ses jambes étaient à moitié au chaud dans son pantalon gris serré, mais cela lui était égal, elle avait l'habitude d'avoir froid aux jambes depuis ces sept hivers passés à porter des jupes, mais elle avait froid aux oreilles ! Vraiment froid. Tellement froid qu'elle envisageait d'enlever sa veste pour la mettre par-dessus sa tête et de rester ainsi dans le froid qu'avec son haut bleu ciel à col roulé.

« Lily ! » répéta Bella quand elle fut près d'elle.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle revint à la réalité et faillit tomber à le renverse, ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas eu un mur solide derrière elle. Lily regarda les yeux noisette de sa meilleure amie, elle la regarda de travers tandis qu'elle avalait une grande bouffée d'air, et posa une de ses mains sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. « Ne fais plus ça ! » déclara-t-elle en retenant ses cheveux qui lui fouettaient le visage vu qu'elle avait eu l'idée stupide de ne pas les attacher.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? » sourit Bella en bougeant pour être exactement en face de Lily. Elle était habillée exactement pareil que Lily, mis à part que son manteau était gris, que son pantalon était noir et que son haut était gris, mais, comme Lily, elle était particulièrement séduisante. « C'est tellement **marrant** ! Non, franchement Lil', tu aurais du voir ta tête ! On aurait dit que je t'avais giflé ! » éclata de rire Bella, qui s'était elle aussi appuyé au mur.

Lily regarda fixement Bella. « Merci beaucoup » bouda-t-elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de regarder passer les gens autour d'elle.

« Hé Bells ? » demanda Lily quand elle regarda de nouveau son amie qui était toujours morte de rire.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Bella en observant tout autour d'elle.

Lily sourit quand Bella lui tourna le dos et la poussa, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Bella qui tomba dans la neige épaisse.

« Bravo jeune fille, bravo ! » applaudit Sirius qui venait juste d'arriver, et qui, en ignorant les protestations de Bella et ses désirs de vengeance sur Lily, prit Bella dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui. « Tu es toujours la princesse têtue que je connais et que j'aime » déclara-t-il en embrassant sur le front Bella tandis que celle-ci lui demandait de la reposer sur le sol afin qu'elle puisse tuer Lily dans de longues et atroces souffrances.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella » sourit Lily.

Puis elle repéra un gars avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui venait vers eux avec un autre gars aux cheveux blonds cendrés, elle sourit. James et Rémus étaient arrivés.

« James ! » s'écria-t-elle, toute heureuse, en courant vers lui et en lui sautant dessus, enserrant sa taille de ses jambes, et ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle l'embrassait. « Tu m'as manqué » lui dit-elle calmement en le regardant dans les yeux sans reposer ses pieds au sol.

James sourit et regarda amoureusement son visage tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs amis qui les attendaient. _Rémus a du les rejoindre quand Lily et moi étions… heu… occupés_ pensa-t-il en souriant. « Si c'est ainsi que tu m'accueille quand je t'ai manqué et que tu ne me pousses pas d'une chaise, je ferais tout mon possible pour te manquer plus souvent » lui dit-il en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil, tandis qu'elle était toujours contre lui, appréciant le contact de leurs deux corps collés, et ne cherchant pas à contrôler les réactions de leurs deux corps.

« Tu peux la poser par terre maintenant ? » demanda Bella en levant les yeux au ciel et en se demandant si elle devait laisser la main de Sirius sur son épaule.

« Non, il ne peut pas » déclara Lily en se resserrant encore plus contre James et en boudant.

« Par Merlin, murmura James quand il vit la bouche de Lily, mais tu es chaude même quand tu boudes ! »

Lily le regarda et lui fit un immense sourire. « Merci ! Et tout tu es chaud tout le temps, lui dit-elle avant de s'arrêter quelques instants puis de murmurer, mais je m'en rendrais mieux compte si tu n'avais rien sur toi. »

James la fixa du regard. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit ? Et plus encore, est-ce qu'elle **voulait** dire ce à quoi il pensait ?

« Lils ? » croassa-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux choqués et en essayant de lire dans ses yeux verts.

« Est-ce que tu me défies de penser ça James Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle sentit sa main sur ses fesses, peut-être pas maintenant, mais tu verras à quoi je pense » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini de flirter, se moqua Sirius, peut-on aller faire du shopping ou un truc dans ce genre-là ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu peux me reposer par terre James » sourit innocemment Lily en s'écartant de lui.

« On finira cette conversation plus tard » lui dit-il avec un beau sourire en la posant doucement sur le sol, laissant son corps glisser contre le sien avant de serrer brièvement ses fesses et de lui prendre sa main gauche dans sa main droite et de se tourner vers leurs amis. « Où va-t-on en premier ? » demanda-t-il en jouant avec les doigts de Lily.

« Chez Madame Mimi ! » s'exclama Bella en commençant à marcher vers un magasin entraînant Sirius derrière elle.

Sirius regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses amis et haussa les épaules en la suivant, trop habitué aux attractions féminines pour les magasins pour protester.

« Est-ce que tu vas essayer des sous-vêtements pour moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Sirius ! » rougit Bella en essayant de cacher ses joues rouges derrière ses cheveux noir corbeau.

« Oh mon Dieu, on **doit** vraiment aller faire du shopping avec elle ? » gémit Lily tandis que James, Rémus et elle suivait les deux autres d'un pas plus lent.

« Elle est si terrible ? » demanda Rémus au même moment où James demandait « Tu n'aimes par faire du shopping ? »

« Oui, elle est terrible. Elle est la pire cliente que je n'ai jamais vue. Et oui, j'adore faire du shopping. Mais pas avec Bella » leur répondit-elle.

« Tu es bizarre bébé, lui dit James en grimaçant et en l'embrassant sur une de ses oreilles, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

« Lily Evans ! » s'écria une fille derrière le petit groupe.

Lily fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Elle connaissait cette voix mais elle ne se rappelait plus de qui il s'agissait.

« Salut, tu ne me reconnais sûrement pas vu que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu mais je suis Maria Giovianni. » La jeune femme – qui avait environ le même âge que Lily – avait de longs et épais cheveux noirs ondulés, ses yeux ressemblait à de l'or et sa peau dorée n'avait aucun fond de teint dessus.

Quand Lily entendit son nom, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. « Maria ? Anna Maria ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant sa première meilleure amie.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu te rappelles de moi ! sourit la jeune fille en serrant Lily dans ses bras, cela faisait trop longtemps ma petite grenouille » pleura Maria en reculant d'un pas et en essuyant ses larmes en regardant sa meilleure amie. Sa seule amie. « Je n'avais pas entendu parler de toi depuis que tu as perdu… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en remarquant que les gars étaient toujours là, bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh mon Dieu. Santa Maria ! Cela fait si longtemps ! » déclara Lily en riant et en essuyant elle aussi ses larmes.

« Maria, voici Rémus et voilà mon petit ami James » dit-elle en se mettant à coté de son amie et en lui présentant les garçons. « Les gars, c'est Anna Maria, c'était ma meilleure amie quand je vivais en Italie quand j'étais petite » leur expliqua-t-elle.

« Donc tu es celle qui a aidé Lily à jeter toutes les affaires de sa sœur au beau milieu d'un étang, rit James en lui serrant la main, je suis heureux de te rencontrer. »

« Salut » dit timidement Rémus. Elle était belle. Superbe. Une briseuse de cœur. Et rien de tout cela ne réussissait à sortir de sa bouche.

« Tu es mignon. Pour un Anglais » lui dit-elle avec une petite grimace, lui montrant deux dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

« Prends cela pour un compliment » lui dit Lily quand elle vit Rémus rougir de confusion.

« Et tu es très chaude, pour une poule italienne » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux d'horreur. _Et si elle le prenait mal !_ pensa-t-il. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'excuser elle éclata de rire.

« Je t'aime bien Rémus » lui dit-elle en essayant de respirer. « Maintenant, viens et fais moi visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Je dois acheter du matériel pour l'école, déclara-t-elle en entraînant hors du magasin un Rémus médusé, je te verrais plus tard ma petite grenouille ! cria-t-elle à Lily.

« Ma petite grenouille ? demanda James en souriant tandis qu'il regardait Lily, tu m'expliques ? »

« Non. Et tu le sauras que quand tu seras mort » lui dit-elle en devenant rouge cramoisie.

« Ooh, s'exclama joyeusement James en la suivant entre les jupes, maintenant je **dois** le savoir ! Qu'es-ce qui peut faire rougir aussi joliment ma petite fleur ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant prendre une jupe sur un présentoir. « Non, ça te fait ressembler à une sirène » commenta-t-il en la voyant mettre contre elle une longue jupe verte chatoyante.

Lily le regarda et sourit. « je pensai la même chose » rit-elle en reposant l'horreur sur son cintre avant de se diriger vers des jupes plus courtes, avec dans l'idée de chambouler assez James pour lui faire oublier que Maria avait dit alors qu'elle l'avait **suppliée** de ne pas le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle eut trouvé un mini jupe en cuir noir qui devait à peine couvrir ses fesses.

James la regarda avec un œil étincelant et regarda Lily en souriant. « Pourquoi tu ne l'essayerais pas ? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant les cabines qui étaient dans la fond du magasin.

« Je vais plutôt essayer d'en trouver d'autres avant d'essayer » lui dit-elle avec un sourire démoniaque – mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas le laisser voir ce sourire.

Après avoir passé environ quinze minutes à chercher quatre jupes en plus, Lily se dirigea vers les cabines avec James dans son sillage. « Attends là, je ressortirais quand j'aurais essayé une jupe » lui dit-elle.

James s'assit dans un gigantesque fauteuil qui était au milieu des cabines d'essayage. Ce fauteuil était sûrement fait pour les gars qui attendaient que leur petite amie essaie des vêtements ou encore pour leurs mères.

James regarda autour de lui plissa son nez. C'était… impersonnel. Uni. Les murs étaient blancs, le fauteuil et le tapis beiges et les rideaux qui isolaient les cabines étaient gris clair, comme le pantalon que Lily portait. Ou plutôt qu'elle était en train d'enlever.

_Ne pense pas à ça_ s'ordonna-t-il, ce qui ne marcha pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Lily en tirant le rideau et en apparaissant avec un courte –vraiment très courte – jupe en cuir noir, elle avait toujours son haut.

James regarda Lily comme s'il avait avalé sa langue. _Elle a des jambes extraordinaires !_ cria une petite voix dans sa tête tandis qu'il observait longuement cette longue étendue de peau crémeuse. « Est-ce que je peux venir dans la cabine avec toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Lily rit gaiement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Et tout cela grâce à James Potter. Elle retourna dans la cabine pour essayer une autre jupe. Qui était courte – mais moins que celle en cuir – et qui était de la couleur de la peau de Lily.

« Lily » croassa James quand elle sortit de la cabine pour la seconde fois. Cette fois-ci on aurait dit qu'elle était entièrement nue. Ce qu'il avait pensé quand elle avait ouvert le rideau car la jupe moulait et imitait parfaitement ses jambes. « Arrête de faire ça bébé. S'il te plait » gémit-il. Il avait du mal. Son jean devenait de plus en plus petit avec chaque inspiration qu'il faisait, ou plutôt, avec chaque inspiration qu'**elle** prenait.

Lily sourit et marcha silencieusement vers James. « James chéri ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à cheval sur James et en souriant joyeusement quand elle sentit contre sa cuisse le résultat de son essayage.

James grogna et passa ses mains autour de Lily et la serra contre lui comme s'il était un homme mort. _Ne la touche pas ailleurs, ne la touche pas ailleurs_, se répéta-t-il comme un refrain. « Quoi ? » gémit-il péniblement.

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille danser ? » murmura-t-elle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de James ce qui le fit gémir.

_Par Merlin, elle ne sait pas comment c'est dur !_ pensa-t-il. C'était inhabituel pour lui de rester plus de deux mois sans se soulager. Mais il était devenu un bon petit ami et il n'avait pas couché avec une fille depuis la fin de sa sixième année. Il n'avait même pas été voir Madame Cinq Doigts depuis août ! Il était en train de mourir sur place !

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily sourit. « La nuit où nous retournerons à Poudlard. Je connais une boîte tout près » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

James gémit et suça avidement la langue de Lily, entrant plus profondément dans sa bouche.

« Ooh, je vais être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! Et si quelqu'un pense le contraire il peut se mettre un balai dans l'œil ! » s'écria Sirius en suivant Bella dans les cabines d'essayage et en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de James et Lily qui venaient juste de se séparer et qui se regardaient dans les yeux.

« Je vais me rhabiller » dit Lily à James en s'éloignant de ses genoux.

Aussitôt que les rideaux se furent fermés, James se renversa dans le fauteuil et respira profondément.

« Ca fait mal mon gars ? » demanda Sirius avec compassion. Il savait précisément ce que ressentait James. Il avait une des plus belles filles du monde juste à coté de lui, séparé par un fin tissus en train d'essayer des sous-vêtements sexy et il ne pouvait même pas réaliser son rêve et aller la voir.

« Cinq mois de merde mon gars. C'est rien. Seulement cinq putains de mois » gémit-il en ordonnant à son corps de se calmer. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute sa vie. Même s'il avait déjà été raide avec Lily près de lui. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle était plus provocante que d'habitude.

« Par Merlin » siffla Sirius. Il ne savait pas comment un corps réagissait après autant de temps d'abstinence. Mais il se sentait désolé pour James.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » gémit James. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'il **craquait** !

« Près ? » demanda Lily à James avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle sortait de sa cabine avec toutes ses jupes posées sur un bras et sa veste sur l'autre.

« Oui » sourit-il en se levant – doucement – et en lui prenant sa pile de jupes. « Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin.

« Juste quelques hauts pour aller avec ça, lui dit-elle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je connais déjà ma taille « ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire quand elle s'aperçut du refoulement qu'il avait du faire. _Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement_ pensa-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les hauts et qu'elle en prenait plusieurs.

_J'ai réussi à me prouver combien j'aimais cette fille !_ pensa James en la suivant vers la caisse pour qu'elle paie.

« Mademoiselle Evans ! » sourit la vieille dame tandis que James posait les vêtements sur le comptoir « et Monsieur Potter, votre mère est venue il y a quelques jours ! » sourit-elle.

« Bonjour Madame Norton » dit James avec un sourire charmeur.

La vieille dame rougit tandis que James la complimentait, elle se sentait rajeunir de cinquante ans.

« Ce sera cent Gallions et deux Mornilles s'il vous plait » dit-elle à Lily avec un grand sourire.

Lily sortit de son sac son porte-monnaie et commença à compter l'argent qu'elle avait pris à Gringott le matin même. « Attendez, voilà cent Gallions et, oops » rit-elle en cherchant dans son porte-monnaie les Mornilles qui s'y étaient cachées.

« C'est bon Lily » lui dit James en signant un parchemin d'un geste. « Je les ai pris pour toi » ajouta-t-il en lui souriant, appréhendant un peu sa réaction.

Lily arrêta de chercher ses Mornilles et regarda James, incrédule. « Huh ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air vaguement stupide en continuant de regarder fixement James, ce qui le fit agiter son pied nerveusement.

« Je paie pour toi » dit-il doucement en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en voûtant ses épaules dans son manteau.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant le sac que lui tendait Mme Norton et en lui tendant la monnaie qu'elle avait sorti pour payer.

« Tiens » lui dit-elle en agitant sa main pour qu'il prenne l'argent.

« Non Lily. J'ai acheté ces affaires car j'aime faire des choses pour toi – et tu ne me laisses pas souvent le faire – et je les ai aussi achetées parce que je serais celui qui appréciera te voir dedans. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de l'argent » dit-il fermement en fermant le poing de Lily sur son argent et en l'éloignant gentiment de lui.

« Mais, mais ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! » répéta-t-elle. De toute sa vie, jamais un garçon ne lui avait acheté quelque chose de cher, mis à part son père, et cela l'effrayait. Et la réjouissait en même temps. Peut-être qu'il faisait vraiment attention à elle.

« Lily » insista James.

« D'accord, mais ça veut dire que je t'achèterais quelque chose ! » déclara-t-elle avant de ranger son argent dans son porte-monnaie et de le remettre dans sa poche.

« Bella ! Sirius ! On va au magasin de Quidditch ! » s'écria Lily.

« Venez ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le froid suivie de près par James.

Cela avait été une journée merveilleuse se rappela Lily en repensant à ce jour, quatre jours plus tard.

Elle était assise dans le bureau de son père en train de lire alors que lui était en train de travailler. C'était la routine. Chaque fois qu'elle était à la maison, elle s'asseyait dans ce bureau durant les nuits glacées et lisait tandis qu'il travaillait. Ensuite, il arrêterait de travailler et la regarderait, lui sourirait puis lui poserait des questions sur son école, son livre et tout plein d'autres choses avant qu'il aient se coucher.

« C'est quoi ton livre ? « demanda Jacob Evans à sa fille en s'asseyant sur le canapé vert en velours et en passant un bras autour d'elle, posant une main sur la tête de Lily comme il le faisait toujours.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle en riant. Elle voulait dire à son père ce qui s'était passé avec le bébé, mais elle avait peur. Et s'il avait honte d'elle ? En pensant ça, Lily eut honte d'elle même.

« Papa » commença-t-elle calmement en le regardant. Ses yeux étaient pareils aux siens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite fleur ? demanda Jacob, comprenant que sa fille allait lui dire quelque chose d'important, si James t'a fait du mal de n'importe quelle manière, je le tuerais » averti-t-il en rétrécissant ses yeux pour qu'ils ne deviennent que deux fentes.

« Non, James n'a rien fait. Il m'a aidé à affronter cela en fait » déclara-t-elle. Il était temps qu'elle lui dise ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qui c'était passé. Jamais. Mais elle avait appris à vivre avec.

« Papa, j'ai été enceinte il y a deux ans » lui dit-elle doucement, sans le regarder dans les yeux, honteuse d'avoir gardé aussi longtemps ce lourd secret pour elle.

Lily entendit un soupir et un début de question « Quoi ? » de deux provenance différente. Visiblement ça mère l'avait elle aussi entendu. « Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt ! » pleura Lily en regardant ses parents, paniquée.

« S'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter que vous me détestiez ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Lily, murmura Michelle en se dirigeant vers sa fille, ignorant le choc qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle avait su que son bébé avait été enceinte, elle la serra dans ses bras. « Nous ne te détestons pas. Honnêtement. Nous sommes juste choqués » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est peu de le dire » murmura Jacob avant de prendre lui aussi Lily dans ses bras. « Je ne te déteste pas mon bébé. Mais je peux t'assurer que je vais tuer le bâtard qui a osé touché à ma fille, grogna-t-il, qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un gars de l'école » mentit-elle à moitié. Elle l'avait rencontré grâce à quelqu'un qui était dans son école. Après tout, c'était eux qui lui avaient présenté, non ?

« Potter ? » demanda-t-il tandis que ses yeux se réduisaient en deux minuscules fentes. Minuscules et dangereuses.

« Non, Potter, l'imita-t-elle, ne le sait que depuis cette année. »

« Où est le bébé maintenant ? » demanda Michelle en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Lily.

Lily ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le torse de son père. Ils le prenaient mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. « Je l'ai perdu » déclara-t-elle, et elle entendit sa mère pousser un cri d'horreur et le cœur de son père s'emballer.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses mains autour de la taille fragile de Lily.

Lily leur raconta toute l'histoire durant cette nuit, et elle se sentit ensuite en paix avec elle-même.

Ils étaient restés tous les trois debout jusqu'au petit matin, et avaient parlé d'à peu près tout, et elle se sentait extraordinairement proche d'eux.

Elle avait l'impression d'être passée par-dessus un énorme obstacle, elle étouffa un profond bâillement et serra désespérément ses parents contre elle. « Je vous aime tellement tous les deux ! » pleura-t-elle en s'écartant d'eux.

« Nous t'aimons nous aussi ma petite fleur » déclara Jacob avec un petit sourire en essayant de refluer les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

« Je vous écrirais bientôt. Promis ! » leur dit-elle en les embrassant tous les deux et en disparaissant dans le couloir.

« Notre fille va bientôt se marier » soupira Michelle avant de se blottir contre son mari.

« Potter, grogna-t-il en prenant une grande goulée d'air, je vais le tuer quand je vais le rencontrer, décida-t-il en hochant joyeusement la tête, et puis après on s'expliquera. »

Michelle regarda son mari avec un sourire amusé et secoua la tête. « Potter a un prénom, tu sais ? » dit-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre

« Et puis ? Ca ne signifie pas que je dois l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? » s'expliqua-t-il.

Pour les âmes chastes et pures qui ne comprendraient pas ce que cela signifie (quoi que je doute qu'il existe des personnes comme ça hors de Versailles…), et bien, allez voir Mme Cinq Doigts signifie d'une manière plus jolie se branler (ou se masturber, selon le point de vue médical). Pour ceux qui vont pousser de hauts cris, ceci est une M…


	14. Le Dio R

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Petite dédicace habituelle à Yshtia.

**Chapitre 13:**

« Je l'ai dit à mes parents » déclara Lily à James aussitôt qu'elle le vit en entrant dans le compartiment des préfets en chef.

« Tu leur as dit quoi ? » demanda James en relevant la tête de ses plans de Quidditch et en regardant sa petite amie, qui était maintenant en train de marcher vers lui, très sexy dans un pantalon serré bleu clair et un pull en cachemire blanc avec un large col qui lui découvrait l'épaule gauche et qui était suffisamment court pour laisser voir son ventre.

« Pour le fait que je sois tombée enceinte et que j'ai perdu le bébé » dit-elle d'une voix douce en enlevant sa veste en cuir blanche et en s'asseyant en face de James et en relevant ses manches sur ses coudes afin d'être plus à l'aise. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de James, et l'embrassa doucement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, sentant le doux contact de son sweat rouge contre sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » demanda-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de Lily et en posant sa joue contre les cheveux auburn de la jeune femme, il inspira son doux parfum de fleurs, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Ils étaient choqués, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » murmura Lily en bougeant légèrement pour pouvoir passer ses mains autour du cou de James. Elle adorait faire ça. Elle ne se sentait jamais autant en sécurité que quand elle avait les bras de James autour d'elle, la serrant possessivement contre lui, comme ils étaient en ce moment.

« Et mon père voulait de tuer » lui dit-elle après une courte pause en riant car elle sentit les bras de James la lâcher.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante, en essayant d'ignorer le resserrement de son estomac à la pensée de sa future rencontre avec les parents de Lily. _Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?_ se demanda-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas les rencontrer dans un futur proche. Cela serait une catastrophe car Lily était extrêmement proche de ses parents, et James avait peur que si ses parents ne l'appréciaient pas, elle rompe avec lui.

« Parce qu'il pensait que c'était toi qui m'avais mis enceinte, déclara-t-elle dans un bâillement, il a commencé à fulminer et à m'expliquer comment il allait te tuer. C'était assez amusant à vrai dire » rit-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle était crevée car elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormit la nuit d'avant, mais elle était contente d'avoir tout dit à ses parents.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le dire à ses parents, mais elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait. La culpabilité avait arrêté de la ronger et elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mis autant de temps à leur dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

« Oui, c'est marrant pour toi, vu que personne n'est en train de prévoir ta mort » murmura James.

« Qui veut te tuer Cornedrue ? » Demanda Sirius tandis que lui, Bella, Anna Maria et Rémus entraient dans le compartiment.

« Mon père » leur répondit Lily, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle avait planifié d'aller danser ce soir avec James et elle voulait dormir durant les quelques heures de voyage qui la menaient jusqu'à Poudlard. « Je vais dormir » déclara-t-elle juste avant de s'endormir.

« On va s'ennuyer ce soir ! » gémirent Bella et Sirius au même moment, ce qui fit sourire et afficher un air triomphant à Sirius, tandis que Bella lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Arrête de lire dans mon esprit ! » demanda Bella avec une voix accusatrice.

« Tu sais que tu me veux Bella ma chérie » déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur les sièges en velours « après tout, si je peux lire dans ton esprit, je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux, sans que tu n'ailles à le demander. »

« Tu me donnes envie de vomir » ricana Bella en essayant de ne pas penser à Sirius lui donnant ce qu'elle désirait ardemment. C'est à dire lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit les autres filles » se vanta-t-il avec un sourire en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui pinçant doucement la joue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne sortez pas tout simplement ensemble tous les deux ? » demanda Rémus, exaspéré, quand il vit le frisson que Bella tenta de réprimer tandis que Sirius lui passait sa main sur sa joue.

« Parce qu'elle est trop têtue pour dire oui » lui répondit Sirius sans quitter Bella du regard tandis qu'il parlait.

« Parce qu'il est trop têtu pour comprendre que je ne sortirais jamais avec l'incarnation parfaite du play-boy » répliqua Bella en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne t'en remets pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Maria, ses yeux dorés plongeant dans les yeux caramel de Bella.

« Non » admit Bella, pensant au gars qui avait changé sa vie puis qui l'avait trompé. C'était sûrement un juste retour des choses, vu que c'était elle qui jouait avec les gars avant lui. Mais Trevor s'était joué d'elle de la pire des manières – avec sa propre cousine ! – et cela avait été le pire des châtiments.

« Tu ne t'es pas remise de quoi ? » demandèrent en même temps James, Sirius et Rémus, regardant Maria et Bella, attendant que l'une d'elle leur répondent.

« Ce n'est pas comme ce qu'il est arrivé à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda James en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les yeux caramélisés de Bella.

Ignorant les regards étonnés de Rémus et Sirius, James souleva un sourcil pour accentuer sa question et regarda la belle endormie dans ses bras en pensant aux deux années éprouvantes qu'elle avait du passer.

« Non, ce n'est pas aussi grave. Mais par Merlin, comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lily ? » demanda-t-elle, en colère, prête à le tuer s'il avait obligé Lily à lui dire.

« Elle me l'a dit » répondit-il calmement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui » insista fermement James, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il brutalisait sa petite amie.

« Oh » dit simplement Bella.

Avec ce simple mot, la conversation entre eux deux fut terminée. Ils ne voulaient dire rien d'autre qui aurait pu révéler ce qui était arrivé à Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lily ? » demanda Rémus en regardant la jeune fille en question. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, et elle était même restée son amie quand elle avait su son secret, et elle ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre. Elle avait la première personne au courant, et la première en qui il avait eu confiance. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une aussi gentille fille, non, femme, avoir des problèmes ou être blessée. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui vouloir du mal ?

« Je ne peux pas te le dire » dit James avec une expression sérieuse, signifiant à Rémus que le sujet ne prêtait pas à discussion.

« De toute façon, revenons au sujet principal, intervint joyeusement Maria, pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'irait pas danser avec Lily et James ? »

« Vous allez danser ? » demanda Sirius tandis qu'au même moment Bella demandait « elle recommence à danser ? »

« Oui, et je pense » rit James. Ces deux-là avaient sérieusement besoin de sortir ensemble avant qu'ils ne deviennent fous. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que cela n'en était plus marrant.

« Lily dansait ? » demanda Rémus, étonné. Elle ne paraissait pas comme ça.

« Oh oui » déclara Maria sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait même fait plus que danser ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Rémus et à Sirius.

« Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un endroit où **nous** pourrions aller danser ? » demanda Sirius. Il ne pensait pas qu'un tel lieu existe près de l'école où ils allaient.

« Lily sait » déclara gaiement Bella. Elle était pressée d'être cette nuit. Lily était une vraie bombe quand elle dansait et elle devait admettre qu'elle aurait une raison d'être proche de Sirius sans sortir ou coucher avec lui, et danser lui donnera cette chance.

« Super » applaudit joyeusement Maria en souriant.

Après cela, le groupe commença à s'organiser sans réaliser qu'ils auraient normalement du être tous en train de réviser.

Lily se réveilla juste quand le train s'arrêta parce que des mains faisaient des allers-retours dans son dos et que quelqu'un commençait à lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure. « Mmm… James » soupira-t-elle en savourant de ses caresses.

« On est arrivé » lui dit-il d'une voix enrouée en arrêtant de la caresser de peur de l'embarrasser devant ses amis.

« Okay » ronronna Lily, fatiguée, en luttant pour se réveiller.

« Et les autres aimeraient savoir s'ils peuvent sortir avec nous ce soir » ajouta-t-il en la voyant se battre avec son sommeil.

« Oui. Ils doivent être près pour les alentours de minuit » déclara-t-elle en se levant et en cherchant sa cape, qui était froissée contre la fenêtre grâce à Sirius. « Whoa » murmura-t-elle en se balançant sur son siège.

James rit et se releva lui-aussi, détendant ses jambes douloureuses. Mais il ne dit pas à Lily qu'elles lui faisaient mal. Elle le prendrait probablement comme s'il lui disait qu'elle était grosse ou un truc dans le genre. « Près ? » demanda-t-il quand elle eut mis sa veste.

« Ouais » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui prenant la main avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment afin de pouvoir descendre du train avant qu'il ne décide de partir avec eux dedans. « Je vais dans nos appartements pour dormir encore un peu, d'accord ? » dit-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les calèches au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants pour rejoindre Poudlard. « Donc tu peux dire aux autres de nous rejoindre devant la statue que l'on avait utilisée durant notre premier rendez-vous. Et dis-leur de mettre des vêtements pour aller en boîte, pas pour aller à une fête » expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château.

« Okay… mais Lil » commença James « comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir **rentrer** dans ta boîte de nuit ? »

« J'ai mes sources. Crois moi, nous rentrerons » sourit-elle tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de son petit ami.

James ne doutait pas qu'ils entreraient.

Quatre heures plus tard, Lily était devant son lit seulement vêtu d'un soutien-gorge noir sans bretelle et d'une culotte tandis qu'elle contemplait sa collection de vêtements qu'elle avait posé devant-elle sur son lit.

Finalement, après avoir passée l'équivalent de plusieurs heures à choisir, Lily se décida pour sa courte jupe en cuir noire qui devait descendre cinq centimètres plus bas que ses fesses et pour un haut noir en dentelle, qui était un bandeau autour de sa poitrine avec par-dessus de la dentelle et son ventre était simplement recouvert par de la dentelle transparente.

Après avoir relevé ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches tomber autour de son visage, elle appliqua du maquillage foncé, mais pas une couche épaisse, elle prit des talons aiguilles noirs et se glissa dans sa veste noire en cuir après s'être aspergée de parfum. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte pour aller retrouver James près des escaliers.

« Wow » s'exclama tout simplement James quand il la vit descendre l'escalier, sa main gauche glissant doucement sur la rampe de l'escalier.

« Merci, tu es… torride » dit-elle en le regardant. Et c'était vrai. Il avait un pantalon bleu foncé large et un haut sans manche serré blanc sur lequel il avait passé une chemise bleue foncée qu'il n'avait pas boutonné, et l'on pouvait voir le haut de son boxer grâce à son pantalon qui était sur ses hanches.

« Toi aussi » dit James en la dévorant des yeux. « Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

« Oui » s'écria-t-elle. Elle était impatiente de danser à nouveau. Cela lui avait beaucoup manqué, et elle était impatiente de voir James sur une piste de danse.

Il lui sembla qu'il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour parvenir à la statue, mais c'était sûrement du à son enthousiasme grandissant.

« Lily ? » haleta Rémus quand il vit la jeune femme arriver au bras de James.

James sourit et regarda à nouveau sa petite amie. Elle était… brûlante ce soir. Et il était heureux de la voir ainsi.

« Oui ! Je suis différente ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement en essayant de regarder innocemment Rémus.

« Oh que oui » déclara Sirius, stupéfait par sa tenue. Qui aurais pu penser que Lily était une jeune femme… alléchante sous ses robes d'écolière ? Non pas qu'il soit intéressé. Non, elle était la propriété privée de James et il n'aurait jamais fait un geste pour casser le couple de son meilleur ami. Cela serait… bizarre, et un peu dégoûtant. Sirius haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas une bonne idée à avoir !

« Etes-vous tous prêts ? » demanda Lily en se mettant avec James près de la statue afin qu'il puisse l'ouvrir.

« Oui ! Ou au moins, moi je le suis ! » annonça joyeusement Bella. Elle était très enthousiaste et elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas sortie depuis quatre mois et elle n'était pas sortie avec Lily depuis maintenant deux ans.

Lily regarda sa meilleure amie et rit. « Tu es… sexy ce soir Bella » dit Lily avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle savait que la jupe en jean blanche très serrée et le haut court et rouge qui était simplement retenu par un nœud derrière le cou de son amie devait être une vraie torture pour Sirius Black. Cela serait amusant de voir comment la nuit de ces deux-là finirait. Peut-être, juste peut-être ils se lâcheraient – enfin, Bella se lâcherait – et ils finiraient par avoir une vraie relation.

« Comme toi » répliqua Bella en riant et en passant un bras autour de la taille de Maria avant de se diriger vers Lily. Maria portait un pantalon noir en cuir taille basse et un haut en dentelle couleur peau, qui imitait parfaitement sa peau ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne portait rien. Et c'était sûrement pour cela que Rémus lui bavait à moitié dessus.

« Bon, allons-y ! » ordonna Bella en passant son bras libre sous le bras de Lily et en attendant que les gars passent devant.

« Cool » s'écria Maria quand la statue se déplaça et laissa apparaître un passage.

« Marche ! rit Lily en faisant signe à James de passer devant, vous connaissez mieux la route que nous ! »

James secoua la tête et se glissa entre le mur en pierre et la statue, suivant Rémus et Sirius avant que les filles ne disparaissent elles-aussi dans le passage.

Vingt minutes plus tard le groupe était à Pré au Lard et commençaient à marcher dans la ville. Seulement Lily connaissait leur destination.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Sirius en regardant autour de lui les maisons vides qui faisaient ressembler la ville à une ville fantôme.

« Droit devant » déclara Lily en s'arrêtant devant une porte qui avait une boîte à lettres moldue. Elle abaissa le drapeau rouge puis entra dans la boîte de nuit.

« Whoa ! » s'écria Rémus en grimpant les marches tandis qu'un grand entrepôt apparaissait à la place de l'ancienne maison.

« Entrez, déclara Lily en pénétrant dans l'entrepôt, oh, et rappelez-vous comment revenir, comme cela quand quelqu'un aura envie de rentrer à Poudlard, il pourra le faire au lieu de perdre des heures à chercher les autres, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant combien il tait dur de retrouver quelqu'un dans une boîte de nuit.

« Les mêmes règles que d'habitude » ajouta Bella en suivant Lily.

« Ouais » approuva Lily en s'arrêtant devant une porte au fond de l'entrepôt et en souriant au videur qui était là.

« Lily ? » demanda l'énorme sorcier devant la porte, étonné de revoir cette tête rousse bien connue.

« Salut Adam » sourit Lily tandis que tout le monde s'arrêtait devant le videur.

« Cela fait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu ma fille ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Adam en la serrant délicatement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

« Très bien. On peut rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle était une de ses clientes préférées. C'était le premier club où elle était allée et elle y avait souvent été avant de tomber enceinte.

« Bien sûr ! » rougit Adam, qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il bloquait le passage.

Lily sourit en franchit la porte en métal maintenant ouverte qui menait à la boîte de nuit. « Bienvenue au Dio » sourit-elle en regardant autour d'elle le décor familier. Il y avait une centaine de personnes ce qui faisait une grande variété de couleurs qui dansait sur la piste, les lumières crépitaient, ce qui donnait à la boîte un look étrange, car pendant quelques nanosecondes la piste devenait ombre. Il y avait du monde accoudé au bar et l'on pouvait voir quelques personnes collées contre le mur – où faisant des choses plus osées – et l'espace VIP était au second étage. Cela lui avait beaucoup manqué.

« Ils ont appelé une boîte Dieu ! » s'écria Maria en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils savaient la véritable signification de ce mot » dit Lily avec un petit rire. Cela avait été sa réaction à elle-aussi quand elle avait entendu la première fois le nom de cette boîte. Seuls les habitués appelaient cet endroit ainsi, et Dio était sa boîte de nuit favorite. « Mais, qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'aller danser maintenant au lieu de rester planter là comme des idiots ? »

Le reste du groupe rit et se sépara, laissant Lily et James seuls. « Bon, tu es prêt pour moi M. Potter ? » demanda Lily avec un petit sourire en se tournant vers lui et en se frottant les mains. Mon dieu elle en avait assez d'attendre pour se coller contre lui.

James l'embrassa et réalisa que son haut révélait plus de peau qu'il n'avait pensé lorsqu'elle enleva sa veste et sourit. « Plus que près bébé » dit –t-il en posant une main sur sa taille et en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la piste.

Quand James arrêta de marcher, Lily bougea ses hanches, se plaquant contre lui, ce qui fit sourire James. Par Merlin elle était un cas. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, appréciant le mouvement de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Regardez-les ! » cria Bella par-dessus le bruit assourdissant de la musique en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Sirius avala son Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait réussi à commander au bar – visiblement les barmans ne s'intéressaient par vraiment à l'âge des consommateurs – et regarda James et Lily. « Ils vont finir au lit ensemble avant la fin de la nuit » prédisit-il en regardant Lily faire des aller-retours entre les jambes de James.

Bella sourit, sachant qu'il avait probablement raison et le regarda. Huit filles différentes lui avait demandé de danser avec lui en seulement dix minutes, et elle avait l'impression qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse un geste. « Tu veux danser ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius détacha son regard de Lily et James et sourit. Il attendait qu'elle le lui demande en premier. « Viens beauté » dit-il en lui tendant la main et en la conduisant sur la piste, laissant tout seuls Rémus et Maria.

Lily gémit quand elle sentit la main de James caresser ses fesses sous sa jupe. Mon dieu elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Après deux heures et demies à danser pratiquement sans s'arrêter et après avoir senti les mains de son petit ami sur tout son corps, Lily sentait qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur.

« James ! murmura-t-elle à son oreille quelques secondes plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu penses de retourner à l'école ? » proposa-t-elle, un sourire collé sur son visage tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire quand ils seront rentrés.

« Et faire quoi ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, essayant d'ignorer les sensations qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait senti son souffle chaud près de son oreille. La nuit avait été un vrai cauchemar pour lui, Lily avait passé toute la soirée contre lui, et elle avait caressé tout son corps de ses mains petites et douces, mais, en même temps, cela avait la journée la plus agréable de sa vie.

« Hmm » rit Lily en faisant semblant de réfléchir « je pense que je vais trouver quelques idées M. Potter » dit-elle, séduisante, en mordant le lobe de son oreille.

James sourit. Ils allaient devoir rentrer rapidement et à cet instant précis. Avant qu'il ne décide de **faire** quelque chose dans la boîte. « Viens » lui dit-il en prenant sa main et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont faire ? » rit Maria tandis qu'elle et Rémus dansaient. Elle était un peu éméchée, mais pas assez pour ne pas comprendre que James et Lily retournaient à l'école pour avoir un moment à eux seuls.

« Tu veux les suivre ? » demanda Rémus, ivre, avec un sourire. Il n'était jamais timide quand il buvait. Juste quand il n'était pas ivre. Et il désirait Anna-Maria, et si la manière dont elle dansait contre lui signifiait quelque chose, elle le voulait aussi.

Maria glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Rémus et passa son doigt entre ses abdominaux en souriant. « On pourrait y aller bientôt. »

« Bella, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça bébé » gémit Sirius en sentant Bella – la seule fille qu'il **aimait** – lécher doucement une partie de son cou.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Et je le veux aussi bébé, depuis deux ans. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis devenue comme ça » dit-elle, un peu éméchée. Deux d'entre eux avaient disparu il y a environ vingt minutes, et Sirius décida que si un autre gars regardait de nouveau Bella il allait lui taper dessus pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas la regarder ainsi, considérant que Bella était assez ivre.

« Devenue quoi ? » haleta-t-il en sentant ses doigts passer autour de sa taille.

« Une fille canon. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas gémir quand elle commença à mordiller son oreille.

« Je me suis dit que cela nous ferait un point commun et parce que je voulais que tu veuilles te mettre avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de travail » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi Bella » déclara Sirius en passant un doigt sur les douces lèvres roses de Bella.

« Mais Trevor m'a changé. Je pensais que j'était amoureuse de lui et il… il m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas moi-même. Comment peux-tu m'apprécier ? » demanda-t-elle en écartant sa tête et en regardant Sirius dans les yeux, une de ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux marrons foncés qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

« Parce que tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu ne laisses pas les gens te marcher sur les pieds et parce que quand tu me regardes tu ne vois pas qu'un corps » dit-il sincèrement en enregistrant les informations qu'elle venait juste de dire.

« Sirius, je pense que je t'aime » sourit-elle, sans réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sirius regarda la fille qui le regardait droit dans les yeux et ouvrit de grands yeux. _Elle vient juste… elle vient juste de me dire qu'elle m'**aimait** !_ cria une petite voix dans sa tête. « Par Merlin » murmura-t-il, choqué.

« Je pense que je vais m 'évanouir » déclara Bella avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras et de rester dans cet état, laissant à Sirius la charge de la ramener jusqu'à l'école.

_Est-ce qu'elle va se rappeler ce qu'elle m'a dit cette nuit ?_ se demanda-t-il, puis il se dit qu'il ferait avec tout ce qu'elle venait juste de lui dire. Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Pouvait-il l'aimer ? Pouvait-il **aimer **?

Lily et James ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour rentrer au château. Tout du moins, ils n'en eurent pas l'impression. Ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait à leurs chambres main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés.

Lily conduisit James dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme passa un doigt sur sa hanche et l'embrassa. Doucement, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour calmer le jeu, pour lui donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Lily entrouvrit les lèvres et glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de James, elle fit tomber sur le sol la chemise de James et son maillot, elle passa ses mains sur son torse. Elle lui caressa doucement les abdominaux, sentant qu'il frissonnait sous ses caresses.

James éteignit la lumière de sa baguette, puis la posa ainsi que ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Ils étaient dans la pénombre et ainsi les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient étaient plus accentuées, James sentait la douceur de la peau de Lily et il lui ôta son haut en dentelle. Il caressa ses seins au-dessus du soutien gorge, puis il passa une de ses mains dans le dos de Lily tandis que l'autre se glissait sous sa jupe. James massa délicatement le dos de Lily puis lui enleva son soutien gorge. Elle se pressa contre lui et il put sentir les bouts de ses seins contre son torse. Il l'écarta de lui et l'allongea à tâtons sur le lit.

James se débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses chaussures tandis que Lily enlevait les siennes et sa jupe. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'embrassa, caressant de ses mains son cou puis descendant vers sa poitrine. Il taquina le téton de son sein gauche avec sa main et fit avec sa langue le contour de l'autre sein, puis il le prit dans sa bouche et le mordilla.

Lily respirait de plus en plus vite, elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et se cambrait de plus en plus. Quand la main de James descendit vers sa culotte sans qu'il ne cesse de s'occuper de ses seins, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« James… »

« Tu veux que je m'arrête là ? Il n'y a pas de problème tu sais Lily… » demanda James, qui avait arrêté de bouger, et qui attendait la réponse de Lily.

« Non… Je voulais dire… Continue » haleta Lily.

James sourit, il embrassa avec passion Lily et passa son index sur le bord de la culotte de Lily, puis il lui caressa doucement l'entrejambe. Lily, impatiente, enleva ses doigts des cheveux de James et ôta elle-même sa culotte. James passa doucement ses mains sur les cuisses de Lily, puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante, rapprocha ses doigts de son sexe. Il passa un doigt sur son clitoris et Lily hoqueta, puis il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, le massant. Lily gémissait de plus en plus fort, et James fut heureux qu'ils aillent des appartements séparés des autres étudiants.

Ensuite James introduisit un doigt en Lily, tout en continuant à masser son clitoris avec son pouce.

« Viens, s'il te plaît, viens… » gémit Lily.

James enleva son boxer et la pénétra. Elle était chaude, humide pour lui et grâce à lui. Il accéléra le mouvement et lui prit les mains. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait une fille qu'il avait cette envie là : entrelacer ses doigts avec la fille qu'il aimait tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. C'était un geste tendre, et presque aussi intime que de pénétrer Lily comme il était en train de le faire.

Ils jouirent en même temps, quand James se répandit dans Lily. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Lily n'avait pas eût d'orgasme et celui-ci la laissa terrassée, pantelante. Elle regarda ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de James puis dit simplement « merci » et elle s'endormit.

James lui embrassa doucement la tempe et étendit son bras vers la table de chevet pour prendre sa baguette et il jeta à Lily un sort de contraception, puis il s'endormit lui-aussi, en la serrant contre lui.


	15. Une nouvelle blague

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Le changement est dans le chapitre 15. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14:**

Lily se blottit contre le torse de James et bailla en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne savait pas quand elle et James étaient rentrés à Poudlard, mais elle savait que c'était tard. Et ensuite leurs… activités les avaient fait veiller tard dans la nuit.

Penser à la nuit dernière fit sourire Lily. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'avec James. Et ils n'avaient pas encore tout fait. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre qu'il faille se réjouir de s'être endormie juste après avoir été satisfaite.

« Mm » grogna James en s'étirant.

Lily sourit et releva la tête pour voir qu'il avait maintenant ouvert de petits yeux et qu'il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Bonjour bébé » sourit Lily en s'étirant pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire subir l'haleine qu'elle devait avoir le matin.

« Bonjour beauté » sourit James avant de bailler et de prendre ses lunettes avec sa main qui n'était pas autour de la taille de Lily afin de pouvoir mieux la voir.

Lily bailla une fois de plus avant de chercher son réveil qui était près de son lit. Aussitôt qu'il fut dans ses mains elle grogna de bonheur. Il était seulement huit heures.

« C'est trop tôt pour se lever. Bonne nuit » murmura Lily en blottissant sa tête contre le torse de James avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

James rit en regardant le fouillis de cheveux rouges contre sa poitrine. La nuit dernière avait été encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle était tellement… passionnée, tellement… sienne. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de proche de ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Lily avec les autres filles qu'il avait eu auparavant. Et cela faisait pas mal de filles. Elle lui avait donné l'impression… qu'il lui appartenait. Qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de son cœur elle savait qu'elle l'aimait.

_Arrêtes de te donner de faux espoirs Potter, elle peut ne pas t'aimer, tu sais ?_ se rappela-t-il. C'était dur de penser ça après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. _Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu se donner à ce point à moi si elle ne m'aimait pas même un tout petit peu._

James sourit et regarda le jeune femme dans ses bras. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il devait savoir s'il devait se préparer à avoir le cœur brisé ou pas. _Peut-elle coucher avec tout le monde ?_ se demanda-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes et en les reposant sur la table de chevet près de son lit. Avec un soupir, il se retourna cette question dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il avait besoin de connaître la réponse.

Bella se réveilla avec un mal de tête impressionnant, elle soupira quand elle sentit sa migraine augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait. Elle roula doucement sur son ventre pour pouvoir cacher sa tête dans un oreiller et apaiser sa douleur. Mais au lieu de ça, sa tête se heurta à un torse dur et lisse. Un torse de mâle.

_Mais qui c'est par Merlin ?_ se demanda-t-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux puis en les fermant rapidement. _Trop de lumière !_ hurla une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, la faisant se sentir encore plus à l'agonie. Même réfléchir devenait trop douloureux. « Stupide idiote, tu avais vraiment besoin de boire autant » grogna-t-elle en se blottissant contre le gars à coté d'elle, essayant d'assourdir tous les sons qui revenaient dans sa tête. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dix fois plus mal à la tête que d'habitue ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je t'apporte une potion pour la gueule de bois ? » bailla Sirius, encore endormi. Il ne ressentait pas les douleurs d'une soûlerie, vu qu'il avait pris la potion avant de s'endormir.

« Sirius ? » murmura Bella, choquée que ce soit contre lui qu'elle soit pelotonnée. Elle ouvrit et cligna ses yeux, ajustant ses yeux à la lumière du soleil qui éclairait le lit bordeaux.

« Oui » lui sourit-il prudemment, et, sachant qu'il ne devait pas faire de mouvements trop brusques de peur de la rendre malade, il sortit du lit et ouvrit un peu les rideaux, ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle était dans le dortoir des garçons.

_Je dois être dans le dortoir des garçons, il n'a pas pu me conduire jusqu'à celui des filles, n'est-ce pas ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il en était capable mais elle pensait qu'elle était dans le dortoir des garçons pour quelques raisons bien précises. Le dortoir sentait le mâle, alors que le dortoir des filles donnait l'impression qu'une explosion de fleurs avait implosé dans la pièce.

« Voilà » dit doucement Sirius, tendant à Bella un verre plein d'une substance verte sombre.

« Par Merlin, ça sent mauvais » frissonna-t-elle après rapidement bu le liquide. Cela sentait les chaussettes pourries. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas l'odeur de ce genre de choses. « Quel est le goût des chaussettes pourries ? » demanda-t-elle à Sirius, en plongeant dans ses yeux marrons.

Sirius regarda la jeune femme dans son lit et rit. « Je ne sais pas. Comme des œufs passés ? Ou comme quelque chose de pourri ? proposa-t-il en souriant, ses yeux marrons foncés pétillant, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? Tu en veux ? »

« Ew » se plaignit Bella en fronçant son nez en signe de dégoût. « Non. Je voulais juste savoir si cela avait le même goût que la potion » dit-elle, heureuse de ne plus sentir son mal de tête et de ne plus avoir envie de vomir.

« Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ? » rit Sirius en secouant la tête.

« Je sais » sourit-elle en se remettant dans le lit. « Pourquoi est-ce que ton lit est plus confortable que le mien ? » demanda-t-elle en se glissant dans les doux draps en coton. _Il y a son odeur_ réalisa-t-elle en souriant. Elle avait toujours adoré son odeur. L'odeur d'un homme qui venait juste de passer à la douche, avec une petite note d'épice.

Sirius éclata de rire. « C'est mon lit je te rappelle ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant semblant d'être en colère. « Mais de toute manière… » commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers le pied du lit, seulement pour prendre des affaires propres dans sa malle en chêne qui était posée là. « Je vais prendre une douche » déclara-t-il en se redressant. _Rappelles-toi Black, il ne s'est rien passé la nuit dernière. Tu ne sais pas qu'elle pense qu'elle peut être tombée amoureuse de toi. Il ne s'est rien passé. Soit toi-même_ se dit-il. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant, essayant d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit. « Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je te promets que je ne m'en offusquerais pas » dit-il en souriant.

Bella regarda Sirius de travers. « Je pense que je perdrais la vue quand j'aurais vu ça » dit-elle, acide. _Ca, c'est sûr_, pensa-t-elle.

« Tu perds quelque chose » déclara-t-il, désinvolte, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches, laissant Bella se blottir entre ses draps et s'endormir.

Lily fut réveillée une deuxième fois par le bruit de la douche. _James_, pensa-t-elle en souriant et en s'étirant, ses poings tapèrent dans le haut du lit, ce qui la fit grimacer quand elle sentit la douleur dans ses articulations. « Ouch » murmura-t-elle en roulant dans le lit pour se lever, marchant sur le doux tapis blanc jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau et prit un parchemin, une plume et son pot d'encre.

_Cher Papa et chère Maman_, commença-t-elle en souriant.

_J'avais promis de vous écrire dès que je serais arrivée à Poudlard, mais je me suis endormie avant…_

Lily sourit et continua d'écrire. Ses parents lui manquaient, mais elle n'avait plus que quelques mois avant de les revoir. Heureusement ou malheureusement.

James sourit en sortant de la salle de bain en essuyant ses cheveux d'une main tandis qu'il mettait l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle était charmante dans sa robe de chambre verte émeraude, avec ses cheveux emmêlés, mais elle paraissait aussi heureuse avec ses jambes sous elle tandis qu'elle écrivait une lettre, probablement à ses parents pensa James.

« Bonjour beauté » sourit-il en remettant la serviette dans la salle de bain.

« Oh ! Tu as fini de prendre ta douche. Je ne t'avais pas entendu » rit-elle en se levant du bureau et en se dirigeant vers lui. « Mais bonjour de toutes manières » lui dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Mmm » gémit James tandis qu'elle l'embrassait. « Okay, j'adore me réveiller de cette façon » sourit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en la collant contre lui.

« Uh James » sourit Lily en posant sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'ils restaient au milieu de la pièce à faire absolument rien. « Tu es déjà réveillé. »

James éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « C'était juste pour te dire que j'adore quand tu m'embrasses et ce à n'importe quel moment » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire et en baissant la tête pour recommencer.

« James ! Lily ! Dépêchez-vous ! » cria Sirius de derrière le tableau de l'entrée de leur salle commune.

« Il a le meilleur timing ! » grogna Lily en s'éloignant de James et en le regardant. « Je vais prendre une douche rapide et je descends rapidement, d'accord ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Okay. Dépêche-toi » sourit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui donner un petit baiser avant de sortir de la pièce.

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit et Lily était surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine avant la St Valentin. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était si proche !

C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à James en plein cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au lieu d'écouter son professeur.

« Miss Evans, pourriez-vous arrêter de rêvasser pendant mon cours s'il vous plait ! » s'écria le Professeur Calaci, fâchée. C'était la dix-septième élève de cette classe qu'elle surprenait en train de rêver. Elle avait des raisons d'être en colère.

« Désolé » murmura Lily en commençant à copier sur son cahier de DCFM ce qu'il y avait sur le tableau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bella en recopiant elle aussi ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le tableau en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas utile que la Prof s'aperçoive qu'elle aussi avait la tête ailleurs.

« Je te le dirais plus tard. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose, d'accord ? » murmura Lily en essayant de faire attention à toutes les choses ennuyantes que le Professeur Calaci était en train de dire. Qui pouvait bien être intéressé sur les différentes manières de se transformer en grenouille ?

« Okay » approuva Bella. Elle avait espéré que Lily voudrait bien lui parler durant les cours. Parce que lorsqu'elle parlait à Lily elle ne réfléchissait pas à la façon dont elle avait dit à Sirius qu'elle l'aimait.

« Et maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment on peut… » commença la Prof avant d'être interrompue par une explosion.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » gémit Lily en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression que ses tympans avaient explosé ! Elle regarda dans toute la classe pour voir qui était à la source de ce bruit et ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit ami ainsi que Sirius et Rémus. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de rire et de mettre leurs mains sur leurs oreilles en même temps. Lily plissa ses yeux et se promit qu'elle les tuerait plus tard. Puis, elle regarda la table d'à coté. Où Snape et Malefoy étaient assis sur leurs tabourets avec la bouche grande ouverte et ils portaient des robes de l'époque Victorienne et des perruques poudrées.

« Oh mon Dieu » s'écria Lily, choquée, en décidant qu'elle pouvait arrêter de protéger ses oreilles de ses mains pour prendre sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Je me vengerais » décida-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tout de suite, tout le monde suivit Lily et sortit de la classe de DCFM.

« Mes oreilles » se plaignit Lily en remettant finalement ses mains dessus et en tremblant. Elles lui faisaient mal. Elle était étonnée de ne pas les voir saigner.

« Je vais tuer ces trois bouffons » murmura dangereusement Bella en réussissant à empêcher ses oreilles de bourdonner.

« Quels trois bouffons ? » demanda Sirius tandis que lui, James et Rémus rattrapaient les deux filles.

« Oui, quels trois bouffons ? Je sais que tu ne parles pas de nous » déclara James en passant un bras autour de la taille de Lily et en la rapprochant de lui tandis qu'il souriait à Bella. Il savait parfaitement de quels trois bouffons elle parlait.

« Vous, les trois idiots, leur dit-elle avec un regard noir, est-ce que vous savez dans quel état sont mes oreilles à cause de vous ? » cria-t-elle avant de grimacer. « Ouch. »

« Si je n'avais pas peur de me faire encore plus mal aux oreilles, tu passerais un sale quart d'heure James Potter » dit Lily ce qui fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire de James.

« Mais Lily ! C'est pas grave ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de blague ! Ne sois pas en colère bébé. S'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne voulait pas avoir dans sa vie une petite amie en colère, surtout si cette petite amie était Lily Evans.

« Ca ne veut rien dire James » lui dit Lily en enlevant son bras et en s'éloignant de lui.

« Lily ! » cria-t-il en la regardant. « Oh c'est stupide ! » grogna-t-il en regardant sa petite amie gravir les escaliers et visiblement se diriger vers leurs appartements. « On s'est disputé à cause d'une blague de merde » expliqua-t-il à ses amis. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« James mon pauvre ami » rit Sirius en s'avançant vers James et en passant son bras autour de son épaule. « Tu es tellement secoué ! » rit-il en trébuchant sur le tapis qui s'étendait au milieu du couloir.

« Sirius, tu vas tomber et moi aussi donc je vais te tuer, d'accord ? » déclara James juste au moment où Sirius s'étalait sur le piédestal en pierre d'une armure.

« Merde ! » s'écria James tandis qu'il heurtait violemment le sol en pierre. « Par Merlin, comment peux-tu être aussi maladroit ? » demanda James en se relevant et en tendant une main à son ami qui était en train de se frotter la tête.

« Je suis peut-être né sur le sol ? » proposa Sirius en se relevant. « Donc peut-être que j'ai décidé quand je suis né que le sol était l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde et c'est pourquoi je veux inconsciemment toujours y retourner quand je suis debout. »

James regarda Bella et Rémus et secoua la tête. « Il va bien. Il est en train de dire des choses sans queue ni tête donc je sais qu'il va bien » leur dit-il en essayant de ne pas se frotter la tête en signe de confusion. « Maintenant… » commença James en regardant Sirius qui était en train de vérifier que son bras ne saignait pas en bougeant son bras et en agitant sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas voir mon bras en entier ! » se plaignit Sirius en gémissant. « Jamesie, est-ce que je saigne ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ! » demanda-t-il en mettant son bras devant James pour que celui-ci l'inspecte.

« Tu ne saignes pas et pour l'instant tu es toujours vivant » l'informa James d'une voix sérieuse. « Mais est-ce que le sol est en bon état lui ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements des préfets en chef.

« Comment ça, l'état du sol ? » demanda Sirius en réfléchissant. « Jamesie… tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fumer cette merde. Cela te fait complètement planer » déclara Sirius avec un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il pointait son doigt vers le visage de James.

« Sirius, fais-moi plaisir, demanda Rémus tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau des appartements des préfets, ferme-la. Tu me fais encore plus mal à la tête. »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça » gémit James.

« Juste pour ça je ne me la fermerais pas ! » ricana Sirius en commençant à parler des lapins roses qui sautaient sur son lit.

Bella gémit et releva la tête. _Qu'il se la ferme !_ pensa-t-elle. « Et merde, je vais le faire taire ! » sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui et en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Oui ma belle Bella ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix charmeuse en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

« Cela ne signifie rien » lui dit-elle en passant ses mains autour de la tête de Sirius et en le faisant baisser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« C'est une manière de le faire taire, rit Lily qui était juste à coté de l'entrée des appartements, on aurait du lui dire d'essayer plus tôt. »

« Oui, vraiment » rit Rémus en les regardant en souriant.

Sirius était resté immobile, surpris, pendant quelques secondes, choqué par le contact des lèvres de Bella sur les siennes puis il passa ses bras autour de son corps et la colla contre le mur.

Les mains de Bella s'étaient aventurées dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se cambrait en sentant les mains de Sirius sur son corps.

« Okay, je ne veux pas voir ça, je m'en vais » déclara Lily à Rémus en donnant le mot de passe à la fée du tableau. « On se voit plus tard ! » lui dit-elle en rentrant dans la salle commune.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » s'écria James en la voyant rentrer. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence ! Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant.

« Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles ? » proposa Rémus en haussant les épaules.

« Non, je ne pense pas » dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si une fille pouvait avoir ses règles une semaine après qu'elles soient finies.

« Et bien je te suggère de la suivre et de découvrir ce qui se passe » proposa Rémus et commençant à s'éloigner de James et de Bella et Sirius, qui continuaient de s'embrasser.

« Bonne idée » approuva James avant de murmurer le mot de passe et de rentrer dans la salle commune. « C'est trop stupide » gémit-il en cherchant Lily.


	16. Dispute et St Valentin R

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 15:**

« Lily ? » appela James de sa place au milieu de la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu **veux** ? » cria Lily de sa chambre, faisant soupirer James. « Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ainsi ! » cria-t-il en retour en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

« Et bien, je pense que cela pourrais te faire du bien d'y réfléchir, tu ne penses pas Potter ? » demanda Lily en ouvrant sa porte, regardant James depuis le pas de la porte avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Merde, elle est en colère !_ grimaça James quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui lançait, et le fait qu'elle l'appelait **Potter**, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. « Bébé, s'il te plait, dis-moi juste ce que j'ai fait de mal » implora-t-il désespérément tandis qu'il arrivait en haut des escaliers et regardait dans les yeux verts et furieux de Lily.

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu as fait de mal Potter ? » cracha-t-elle, furieuse. « Tu es **né** ! » cria-t-elle tandis que des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est **humiliant** quand on te jette un sort ? » cria-t-elle en agitant ses mains dans les airs. « Et bien moi je le sais ! Si tu te rappelles bien tu m'as jeté ce même sort il y a deux ans. Il m'a fallu une année **entière** pour réussir à oublier cette humiliation ! » pleura-t-elle, en colère.

« Lily » bégaya James, incapable de dire autre chose. _Quand est-ce que nous lui avons jeté ce sort ?_ se demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Non, ne m'appelle pas Lily. C'est Evans pour toi, Potter. Je pensais que tu étais devenu plus mature. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrêtes de faire des blagues ou des trucs dans le genre mais je pensais que tu avais dépassé le stade d'embarrasser tes cibles. Je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un gars qui essaie toujours de donner l'impression aux autres qu'ils sont en dessous de tout ? »

James regarda Lily avec de grands yeux. _Elle m'aime ?_ s'écria-t-il joyeusement dans sa tête. Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit après. « Mais Lily… Snape **est** en dessous de tout ! » argumenta-t-il.

« **Arrête** de m'appeler Lily comme si tu me **connaissais** ! » cracha-t-elle, furieuse, tandis qu'une de ses mains restait sur la porte, prête à la fermer au nez de James. « Et non, Snape n'est pas en dessous de tout. Il est peut-être étonnant pour un humain mais c'est toi, James William Potter qui est en dessous de tout » lui dit-elle avant de le regarder pendant quelques secondes et de refermer violemment la porte de sa chambre.

« Lily ! » cria James tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle l'avait fermé à clef. « Par Merlin ! » murmura-t-il, furieux, tandis qu'il cherchait dans sa poche sa baguette en acajou. Il pointa sa baguette vers la serrure et murmura « Alohomorha… » mais rien ne se passa. « Lily ouvre cette porte ! » cria-t-il en rangeant rapidement sa baguette dans sa poche et en commençant à cogner contre la porte.

« Lily, s'il te plait, laisse moi entrer bébé » demanda James en arrêtant de cogner sur la porte et en posant simplement son front contre le bois froid de sa porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ? » demanda doucement Lily de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Parce que l'on ne peut pas laisser un truc aussi stupide que j'ai fait casser tout ce qu'on a commencé à construire bébé. Notre relation est pour moi plus importante que les blagues Lily. Ne laisse pas tout tomber parce que j'ai été stupide » expliqua-t-il en essayant de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Lily resta plantée de l'autre coté de la porte et se demanda si elle devait ou non le laisser entrer. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle avait été trop têtue – ou quelque chose dans le même genre – pour l'écouter.

« Ompf ! » s'écria Lily quand elle tomba sur le sol avec James au-dessus d'elle.

« Lily ! » s'écria James avant de rapidement se dégager de dessus d'elle afin que ce soit elle qui soit au-dessus de lui.

Lily enleva les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et regarda James droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait pas posée. « Je signifie vraiment plus que tes blagues ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix après quelques minutes de silence.

« Tu es plus importante que tout pour moi bébé » dit James doucement, se perdant dans ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Ses yeux étaient tellement tristes, et c'était de sa faute pensa-t-il, amer, _c'est la seule fille que j'aimerais durant toute ma vie et je l'ai rendu triste en faisant quelque chose tellement stupide_. « S'il te plait ne soit pas triste bébé, s'il te plait » murmura-t-il doucement en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Lily.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça James ? » demanda calmement Lily.

James détourna son regard de Lily. Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait fait cela pour aucune raison. « Je ne sais pas » lui dit-il en soupirant.

« James, grogna Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les laisses pas tranquille ? » demanda-t-elle en fermant doucement ses yeux et en posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis que James les avaient fait s'écrouler sur le sol et Lily n'avait pas du tout l'intention de bouger.

« Je ne sais pas Lily. Je pense que c'est devenu une habitude » admit-il doucement en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lily.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne romps pas cette habitude alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

James s'écarta de ce doigt dangereux et lui répondit « Je pense que je m'y étais habitué et que c'est devenu une réaction automatique. »

« Mais c'est la première blague que tu fais depuis le début de l'année. Et cela fait… » argumenta-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour compter combien de mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée de septembre.

« Six mois » compléta James en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, en relevant la tête du torse de James afin de pouvoir le voir. « Septembre, Octobre, Novembre, Décembre, Févr non, Janvier, Février » compta-t-elle en s'aidant de ses doigts. « Oh, en effet » déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ;

James éclata de rire et embrassa le front de Lily. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était troublée. Elle avait toujours un pli entre les sourcils, les yeux baissés, la bouche ouverte par un demi-sourire et les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi mignonne qu'elle quand elle était troublée.

« Ne te fout pas de moi ! » bouda-t-elle avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur le corps de James pour atteindre ses lèvres.

« Ou quoi Mademoiselle Evans ? » railla-t-il avec une lueur machiavélique dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Ou bien je ne t'embrasserais plus Monsieur Potter » rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

« Mais tu en souffriras toi aussi ! » argumenta-t-il.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. De toute manière tu n'embrasses pas si bien que cela » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire de démon.

James en resta bouche bée avant de rétrécir ses yeux. « Tu es sure de cela ? » demanda-t-il avant de renverser leur position, afin que Lily se retrouve sous lui. « Il va falloir que l'on contrôle ça, tu ne penses pas ? » suggéra-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lily.

« James ! On va être en retard ! » cria Sirius de l'entrée de l'appartement des préfets en chef.

James s'écarta de Lily et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il a un timing **génial** ! » grogna-t-il sarcastiquement en se relevant et en tendant la main à Lily pour l'aider à se relever. « On se voit plus tard bébé, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement.

« D'accord » sourit Lily tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

« Oh, et ne prévois rien pour la Saint Valentin ! » lui cria-t-il quand il fut arriver devant la porte en bas des escaliers. « J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose ! »

« Je devrais avoir une robe ? » demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers la rampe de l'escalier devant la porte de sa chambre pour se pencher et pouvoir le voir. « Si tu veux. C'est assez chic » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« James William Potter ! Arrête de me faire **attendre** ! » beugla Sirius.

James tapa sur sa tête et dit au revoir à Lily avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lily, Maria et Bella avaient toutes les trois décidées d'aller à Pré au Lard afin d'aller faire du shopping. Lily était à la recherche d'une robe pour son rendez-vous de la Saint Valentin, qui était le lendemain.

« Je me demandais, sourit Bella en regardant Maria par-dessus les piles de vêtements qui était juste à coté d'elle, tandis que Lily était à sa gauche en train de regarder un étalage de hauts. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Rémus la nuit où on est sortis en boîte ? »

Maria devint toute rouge. « Rien. On est rentré avant qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose » leur dit-elle doucement.

« Mais tu le **désires**, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lily en prenant un haut et en le mettant sur la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait déjà posé sur son bras gauche.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il est tellement gentil, et mignon, et… Par Merlin il fait trembler mes genoux » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire libertin sur son visage tandis qu'elle prenait un pantalon noir et qu'elle le mettait sur **sa** pile de vêtements.

Bella sourit d'un air entendu. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait embrassé Sirius. Bella secoua mentalement la tête pour chasser cette idée. Ces derniers jours Sirius et elle s'étaient évités à cause de ce baiser, et elle avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. En soupirant Bella regarda la pile de vêtements qu'elle, Lily et Maria avaient et elle éclata de rire. « On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller et essayer tout ça » suggéra-t-elle en montrant leur pile de vêtements.

Lily regarda sa pile et sourit « Ouais, je pense aussi. »

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage au fond du magasin. « Si tu trouves une robe que tu aimes, tu me la montres Lily ! » déclara Bella à sa meilleure amie avant de rentrer dans la cabine à coté de celle de Lily et de fermer la porte. « Promis » jura Lily en fermant elle aussi la porte, tandis que Maria disparaissait dans sa cabine.

Après avoir essayé un nombre faramineux de pantalon, de jupes, de hauts et plusieurs robes, Lily arriva à la dernière robe.

En se glissant dans la robe blanche sans bretelle, Lily su qu'elle avait trouvé la robe qu'elle voulait. Le bustier était assez bas pour dévoiler ses épaules parfaites mais il était assez serré pour ne pas risquer de glisser. La robe s'arrêtait quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux, montrant ses jambes musclées par les nombreuses randonnées qu'elle avait faites avec son père. « Bella ! » appela Lily en sortant de la cabine afin que sa meilleure amie puisse confirmer son choix.

Les cheveux noirs corbeaux de Bella apparurent hors de la cabine et elle regarda la robe de Lily. « Tourne-toi » ordonna-t-elle. Lily fit un tour complet et quand elle arriva devant Bella elle s'aperçut que Maria était elle aussi sortit de sa cabine. « Vous en pensez quoi les filles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parfait » déclarèrent-elles en souriant.

« Bien. Parce que je l'aurais prise de toute manière ! » rit-elle avant de retourner dans sa cabine pour remettre ses vêtements et trier tous les achats qu'elle voulait faire.

Lily aspergeait de parfum les points stratégiques de son corps puis elle passa sa robe, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'ils allaient sortir. « Pas grave » décida-t-elle en posant le flacon et en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre. Lily s'aperçut alors de l'heure qu'il était et gémit. Elle était en **retard** ! Lily courut de l'autre coté de sa chambre ou elle avait laissé sa veste blanche posée sur une chaise et l'attrapa en se jetant hors de sa chambre dans la salle commune.

« Désolée je suis en retard ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant James en souriant. Il était superbe. Il avait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cape noire.

« Tu es splendide » déclara James en notant la manière dont elle était habillée.

Lily rougit légèrement. « Merci ».

James secoua violemment sa tête pour retrouver le plein usage de ses capacités. « Bon » dit-il en lui enlevant sa veste des mains et en se plaçant derrière elle pour l'aider à la mettre. Lily sourit et passa ses bras dans les manches.

« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire craquant.

Lily hocha la tête et prit son bras tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée des appartements des préfets.

C'était un week-end à Pré au Lard, aussi ils n'étaient pas obligés de passer par le tunnel, ce dont Lily était très heureuse vu qu'elle était habillée en blanc. Lily et James se dirigeaient vers un endroit familier. Lily sourit quand elle réalisa où ils allaient.

Ils allaient à l'endroit où ils avaient passé leur première soirée.

Ils s'assirent à la même table où ils avaient mangé la dernière fois. Deux heures plus tard, ils décidèrent de sortir du restaurant et d'aller autre part.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » demanda James à Lily après avoir signé la facture et avoir pris sa veste.

« Umm » réfléchit Lily en contournant une énorme flaque d'eau. « Que penses-tu de simplement retourner à notre appartement ? » suggéra-t-elle en regardant la rue boueuse.

« Okay » accepta James tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les calèches et qu'ils faisaient la queue pour pouvoir monter dans une d'entre elles.

James sourit en pensant à ce que Lily attendait de lui. Maintenant il savait qu'elle l'aimait grâce à son discours quand elle était en colère et maintenant c'était à son tour de voir combien il l'aimait. Il s'était arrangé avec les elfes de maison pour qu'elles aménagent la chambre de Lily de la façon la plus romantique possible aussitôt qu'ils auraient quitté le château et cela devait être finit à cette heure-ci. Il espérait que les bougies étaient allumées et que toutes les fleurs et les pétales de fleur soient joliment agencées.

« James ? » demanda Lily pour la deuxième fois en prenant son bras. « Notre calèche est là » rajouta-t-elle quand il la regarda.

James regarda devant eux et il vit la calèche des Préfets en chef. Il aida Lily à monter sans cesser de se demander ce qui allait arriver. _Est-ce que l'on a toujours l'impression de mourir quand on veut dire à la femme que l'on aime qu'on l'aime ?_ se demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de Lily et en regardant les arbres défiler autour de lui tandis qu'ils se rendaient à Poudlard.

Lily et James montèrent les escaliers mains dans la main, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

_Pourquoi est-il aussi calme ?_ se demanda Lily en s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre et en le regardant dans les yeux. _Et pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit sur ma déclaration accidentelle ?_ pensa-t-elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose après son explosion il y a quelques jours sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait mais il n'avait rien dit. _Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il ne m'aime pas_, pensa-t-elle tristement.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda James quand il vit une brève lueur de peine dans ses yeux.

« Oui, tout va bien » déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en restant la bouche ouverte.

Des millions et des millions de pétales de rose rouges, blancs et roses étaient posés sur le sol et sur son lit et des bouquets de rose étaient disposés dans toute sa chambre. « James » murmura Lily en se retournant pour regarder son petit ami dans les yeux. Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer mais elle s'en fichait. Il avait fait tout cela pour **elle**.

« Tu aimes ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en regardant dans ses yeux mouillés et en posant ses mains sur les joues de Lily.

« J'aime, autant que je t'aime » dit-elle avec une petite voix. Elle allait pleurer. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Son cœur battait follement tandis qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de James. Il avait l'air sérieux quand il la regardait. Et attentionné aussi.

« Je t'aime moi aussi bébé, je t'aime tellement, depuis si longtemps » déclara-t-il en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de la jeune fille. « Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait ne pleure pas » supplia-t-il en penchant la tête et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je ne pleure pas » renifla-t-elle tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

James secoua la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation, ils avaient tout le temps pour que tout soit parfait.

Lily eut l'impression qu'elle flottait tandis que James l'embrassait avec une telle tendresse que les larmes commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux. Il l'**aimait**. Elle. Personne d'autre. Elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse vraiment lui arriver.

James passa ses mains sur le corps de Lily et les posa autour de sa taille, il sourit quand il sentit ses mains passer dans ses cheveux.

« Le lit » haleta Lily tandis que James rompait le baiser pour passer ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

James sourit contre le cou de Lily et la dirigea lentement vers le lit, causant des montées de désir dans son corps alors qu'il passait sa jambe entre celles de la jeune fille pour pouvoir sentir ses genoux trembler. James mordilla la peau qui était le point de jonction de l'épaule et du cou de Lily et savoura le fait qu'elle frissonne. Il voulait la faire trembler. Et gémir, crier, à cause de lui.

Lily sentit l'arrière du lit derrière ses genoux, elle enleva ses chaussures et posa un de ses genoux sur le lit, tandis que James la soulevait pour qu'elle s'agenouille sur le lit.

Pendant que sa main commençait à déboutonner la chemise de James – trop lentement selon le jeune homme – elle commença à sucer une partie de la peau de son cou. Elle allait lui faire un suçon.

« Lily » gémit James quand ses doigts gracieux glissaient dans son pantalon afin qu'elle puisse lui enlever sa chemise.

« Hmm ? » grogna-t-elle, sans bouger sa tête de son cou, ce qui lui fit ressentir des vibrations tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale et ce qui le fit durcir. « Bébé » dit-il d'une voix enrouée. « S'il te plait arrête. Avant que cela aille trop vite pour nous deux » plaida-t-il tandis que ces doigts se dirigeaient vers son dos et descendaient la fermeture de sa robe dans la bas de son dos.

« Par Merlin, tu veux me tuer » gémit-il désespérément quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait en dessous de sa robe qu'une culotte blanche.

« Non, pas te tuer, sourit-elle en s'écartant de son cou, satisfaite de la marque qu'elle y avait laissé, juste te torturer ».

« C'est la même chose » gémit James en mettant sa tête sur son épaule et en embrassant sa peau.

« Non, pas du tout » haleta Lily tandis que la langue de James taquinait le bout de son mamelon dressé et qu'il le prenait finalement dans sa bouche chaude.

James grogna en guise de réponse, ce qui électrisa davantage Lily, qui se cambra, lui offrant plus que ce qu'il demandait. James ne pouvait plus parler, il ne pouvait plus penser maintenant. Il la voulait, et plus rien ne lui importait.

Avec ça dans la tête, James releva la tête et fut ravi d'entendre Lily grogner de dépit. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements et étendit Lily sur le lit avant de la rejoindre. Il attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur la table de chevet et il lança le sort de contraception, avant de jeter sa baguette par-dessus son épaule. Puis James baissa sa tête pour prendre les lèvres de Lily dans un baiser brûlant qui lui fit tout oublier.

Il bougea ses mains sur son corps, caressant au passage ses seins, puis les mains de James s'attardèrent sur les hanches de Lily pour baisser sa culotte.

Lily aida James en soulevant ses hanches afin qu'il puisse lui enlever sa culotte en soie blanche. « James » gémit-elle quand elle sentit ses doigts frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis elle gémit désespérément quand il joua avec son clitoris avec son pouce. « S'il te plait, implora-t-elle dans un murmure rauque, maintenant. »

James n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde invitation et il glissa deux doigts en elle pour la préparer à lui. Il bougea délicatement ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, et en même temps il massa son clitoris ce qui fit arriver Lily à l'orgasme.

James ôta ses doigts et remonta sa main vers ses seins pour s'occuper d'un mamelon tandis qu'il regardait sa bouche s'ouvrir en signe d'extase, son dors cambré et ses jambes trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Avec un gémissement, James se glissa dans le corps de Lily et la pénétra entièrement. Il se retint pour elle, ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune fille tandis qu'il la regardait et qu'il attendait qu'elle revienne sur Terre.

Son corps était tendu contre lui, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents pour qu'il réussisse à garder le contrôle. « Bébé » gémit James en baissant la tête et en embrassant ses lèvres. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, puis James se retira et revint de nouveau en elle, ce qui fit haleter et cambrer Lily en guise de bienvenue.

Cela leur prit une seconde pour qu'ils trouvent leur rythme. C'était une danse plus vieille que l'humanité. Un appel de deux âmes, de deux corps. Il n'y avait plus de distinction entre leurs deux corps. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Et, formant un être unique, Lily et James sentirent le plaisir augmenter dans leurs corps, ils succombèrent au bonheur, un bonheur divin.


	17. Match de Quidditch

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 16:**

La saison de Quidditch était à son point culminant, et le match le plus attendu par tous les élèves de Poudlard était sur le point de commencer. Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

« Okay » déclara James en se plaçant devant son équipe dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors. « Nous avons battu les Serdaigles, aplati Poufsouffle, et nous allons écraser les Serpentards ! »

« Um… Jamesie ? » demanda Sirius en regardant son ami taper son poing fermé dans son autre main pour la vingtième fois. « Tu as besoin de te calmer mon gars. Va trouver Lily ou quelqu'un d'autre et demande lui de te faire une… » commença-t-il à suggérer.

« Si tu finis ta phrase Black j'ensorcèle tes cheveux pour qu'ils soient aussi graisseux que ceux de Snape, et tes dents pour qu'elles soient aussi jaunes que celles de Dennis Davidson » menaça James en jetant un regard furieux à son meilleur ami.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul à la pensée d'avoir de longs cheveux noirs graisseux et des dents pointues et jaunes avec une haleine qui sentait bien pire que le mélange d'œufs pourris et de lait passé. « Je me tais » murmura-t-il.

James approuva de la tête, content. Ce n'était pas comme si personne ne savait que Lily et lui avaient fait l'amour – c'était tout simplement impossible de ne pas remarquer le fait qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se toucher et la nouvelle lueur dans leurs regards – et tout du moins Sirius et Bella en étaient persuadés.

Sirius l'avait remarqué un matin et lui avait fait un sourire entendu en disant « Eh bien Monsieur et Madame Cornedrue se sont laissé aller visiblement ? Comment ça s'est passé mon vieux ? »

James avait juste souri et lui avait dit un simple mot « incroyable ». Et c'était toujours le cas entre Lily et James. Il y avait une alchimie inattendue entre eux. Et ceci quoi qu'ils fassent ensemble.

« Bien » annonça-t-il en revenant à la réalité pour s'apercevoir que toute l'équipe le regardait – avec une lueur d'impatience dans tous les regards. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de sortir d'ici et de montrer à l'école pourquoi nous sommes la meilleure équipe depuis les neufs dernières années ! »

Avec une grande variété de cris l'équipe des Gryffondors s'empara de leurs balais et sortit des vestiaires pour arriver sur le terrain.

James prit la tête de l'équipe. Quelle belle journée pour un match de Quidditch. Quel beau jour pour botter des culs de Serpentards.

Le commentateur, Sirius – qui avait été suspendu pour usage inapproprié de sa batte de batteur qui avait rencontré la tête du poursuiveur des Poufsouffles, Diggory, car celui-ci regardait de trop près Bella – était désormais assis dans les gradins et se faisait réprimander par McGonagall car il avait traité les Serpentards de bâtards sans cervelle aux cheveux graisseux, ainsi qu'un autre grand nombres de noms innommables entre.

« Bien, applaudissez l'équipe des Gryffondors ! Potter, Millard Sch… Sch… Schnauzer… err… uh… comment c'est ton nom mon gars ? » hurla-t-il dans le micro.

« Black ! C'est Schechzer ! » gronda McGonagall.

« A vos souhaits… déclara-t-il avec un regard désolé vers son professeur, de toute manière… Bryson, Cochran, Shaffer et McCaskey ! »

« Et maintenant les perdants… » déclara-t-il avec une grimace, ce qui engendra une huée de la part de tous les Serpentards. « Black ! » grogna McGonagall. « L'équipe opposée… Les Serpentards… Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle – est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sait si ces deux-là connaissent un autre mot que nourriture ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « De toute façon le reste de l'équipe suit, Avery, Donovan, Kindred et Kipley ! » dit Sirius avec une voix morne, les Serpentards applaudissaient tandis que les autres maisons acclamaient faiblement ou huaient leur équipe.

« Maintenant sur vos balais, je veux un jeu fair-play, sans brutalité » déclara Madame Hooch aux Serpentards, qui s'en fichaient éperdument.

Ils enfourchèrent tous leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans l'air, et quand elle lâcha le Souaffle, tous les six poursuiveurs se mélangèrent dans une tornade de mains et de balais. « Et Potter a le Souaffle, il le passe au plus chaud des poursuiveurs… »

« Black ! » crissa McGonagall en essayant de rester patiente pour ne pas lui taper dessus. « D'accord, d'accord, il passe à Millard, qui le rend à Potter qui passe à… ooo intercepté… Allez les batteurs ! Tapez sur les Serpentards ! A quoi pensez-vous qu'ils servent sinon ? A la décoration ? » cria Sirius en colère.

« Black… Je vous averti… » grogna McGonagall, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Très bien… Ne piquez pas de crise » soupira Sirius en s'éloignant prudemment du professeur de Métamorphose. « Et Malfoy avec le Souaffle, qui le passe à Kindred… qui le loupe, très bonne initiative Kindred ! Donne ce Souaffle à un équipe qui sait ce qu'elle fait » applaudit Sirius. Malfoy commença à poursuivre l'autre poursuiveur afin d'empêcher le jeu, tandis que les poursuiveurs de son équipe gardaient les yeux ostensiblement vers le sol afin de ne pas voir la lueur de colère dans les yeux de Lucius Malfoy.

« Le Souaffle est de nouveau aux Gryffondors ! Bryson a le Souaffle, il zigzague à travers l'autre équipe – tu as trop bu mon gars ? – il passe à Potter – sûrement parce qu'il a la tête qui tourne d'ailleurs – ALLEZ JAMES ! » cria Sirius.

« Potter vise… et Potter marque… 10 - 00 pour les Gryffondors ! » cria-t-il, les Gryffondors applaudissaient bruyamment, agitant des drapeaux, tandis que les Serpentards huaient et criaient à la tricherie.

Lily se rassit dans les gradins et regarda James tandis qu'il volait avec le Souaffle. Il était incroyablement beau là-haut, le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà en pétard, ses yeux étaient concentrés sur le jeu. Lily savait qu'il n'entendait même pas le commentaire complètement fou de Sirius. _Il est aussi comme ça quand nous faisons l'amour_, réalisa-t-elle en souriant en voyant la lueur de gaieté dans ses yeux quand il marqua et qu'il passait devant les gradins où elle et Bella étaient assises, _il est tellement insouciant sur son balai et sexy comme tout dans son uniforme_.

« Millard a le Souaffle, il passe à Bryson… qui l'attrape mais… espèce d'enflure de bâtard de merde ! Tricherie » cria Sirius quand Bryson fut frappé par derrière par un batteur. McGonagall savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de stopper Sirius aussi elle laissa tomber. Madame Hooch décida un penalty à la faveur des Gryffondors, que James prit et marqua. « 20 – 00 pour Gryffondor. Ca montre bien qu'elle est la meilleure équipe, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Sirius.

« Il est fou » rit Bella. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée à un match de toute sa vie. « Et je crois qu'il a trouvé sa vocation. Le commentaire des matchs » déclara Bella en éclatant de rire avec Lily. Il mourrait d'ennui s'il faisait ça toute sa vie. Il utiliserait sûrement un sortilège impardonnable sur lui-même s'il était forcé de faire ça toute sa vie. Il était tout simplement trop… actif pour faire ça.

Tous les Gryffondors étaient en train de maudire les Serpentards pour leur tricherie, quelque uns avaient même sortis leur baguette, près à jeter un sort à la prochaine personne qui s'y prendrait à leur équipe.

« Bon… Le Souaffle est reparti… Kindred l'attrape, passe les poursuiveurs… évite un Cognard, elle tire… et c'est rattrapé par Sc… Sch… Mike ! » dit-il, en évitant de dire son nom.

« Potter a le Souaffle, uh oh… regarde derrière toi James… Il y a un Batteur derrière toi, tu ne voudrais pas que Lily soit obligée de venir te voir à Ste Mangouste tout de même ? Ca ne serait pas pratique pour… » avertit-il, il pouvait presque sentir la colère de Lily même si celle-ci était assise loin de lui.

« Désolé Liloune ! Malfoy essaie d'attraper le Souaffle mais il le manque… Est-ce que Shaffer a vu le Vif d'or ? Je crois, regarder la… Vas-y Heather ! » encouragea-t-il en remarquant que la sixième année de Gryffondor était à la poursuite du Vif d'or. « Et Potter marque de nouveau, 30 – 00 pour Gryffondor » déclara-t-il, content. A ce moment Heather s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, perdue. « On dirait que Shaffer a perdu le Vif. Tu es sensée le trouver bébé, pas le **perdre** » l'avertit Sirius en lui souriant. « C'est où tu veux, quand tu veux bébé » déclara-t-il en se faisant interrompre par un « Black ! » strident émanant de McGonagall.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le score était de 90 – 50 pour Gryffondors, mais Shaffer et Avery avaient vu le Vif d'or, ils étaient côte à côte en train de le poursuivre. « ALLEZ HEATHER ! » encouragea Sirius ainsi que tous les Gryffondors, elle avança sa main et entreprit de l'attraper quand un Cognard heurta l'arrière de son balai, la faisant s'éjecter dans les gradins et atterrir sur les genoux d'un Gryffondor, qui, rassurant, lui sourit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle rougit et releva son bras, afin que tout le monde puisse voir le Vif d'or posé sur la paume de sa main. « ET GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! 240 à 50 DANS LA GUEULE DES SREPENTARDS ! » cria Sirius, surexcité.

James sourit et vola vers Lily.

« Tu as gagné ! » cria-t-elle, toute heureuse, en le serrant dans ses bras. « Félicitations bébé » murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la bouche. « Mais tu es tout en sueur » lui dit-elle en le poussant loin d'elle et en plissant le nez.

« Je pensais que tu m'aimais ainsi » rit James en écartant son balai d'elle et en allant à la rencontre de son équipe.

« Bien sûr ! Mais seulement quand c'est à cause de **moi** ! » cria-t-elle dans son dos avant de rougir immédiatement. « Oops, je ne voulais pas dire ça » dit-elle à Bella qui était assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle, pliée en deux.

« Bien sûr tu ne voulais pas Lily. Tu as juste fait ça pour que nous autres, filles dépravées, soyons jalouse de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle dans un rire en regardant l'endroit où Rémus et Maria étaient assis. Le match était leur première sortie ensemble – bien que selon Bella un match de Quidditch ne pouvait pas faire office de sortie – et ils s'étaient assis tout seuls tandis que Lily et elle étaient dans leur coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller se changer pour la fête qui aura lieu dans notre salle commune ? » suggéra Bella tandis qu'elle et Lily suivaient la foule mouvante qui commençait à quitter les gradins.

« Bonne idée, à plus tard alors ! » rit Lily en se faisant sa voie dans la foule et en se dirigeant vers le château avec Bella, ainsi que Rémus et Bella qui avaient décidé de les suivre avant d'aller au lac pour être en paix.

Après le match, tout le monde se rua vers la salle commune pour se préparer pour la fête.

« Ca te dit de zapper la soirée ? » supplia James tandis qu'il était dans le couloir avec sa merveilleuse petite amie. Il aurait préféré avoir une soirée **privée**. Surtout vu la manière dont Lily était habillée ce soir. Elle avait mis une longue jupe en cuir noir avec une fente sur le côté droit qui remontait haut sur sa cuisse, avec une large ceinture avec des anneaux en argent et un haut vert émeraude qui avait deux anneaux sur le devant maintenus par des bretelles et un anneau dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et emprisonnés dans une barrette tandis que quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage. Elle avait un maquillage très léger avec seulement du mascara noir et un fard à paupière vert beige, et bien sûr un gloss pour les lèvres rose. Elle avait des créoles qui effleuraient ses joues et une simple chaîne en argent, avec une larme en émeraude dessus, qui arrivait juste à la limite de son haut vert.

« Ca me dit de… non ! » rit Lily en regardant son petit ami et en s'arrêtant devant la Grosse Dame. « Rêves ensorcelés » annonça-t-elle en fixant la Grosse Dame qui la fusillait du regard car elle avait interrompu son thé, puis la portrait pivota sans un bruit. « Viens James, ce sera sympa, je te le promets ! » le persuada-t-elle en l'entraînant dans la salle commune déjà pleine.

La musique venait d'un sort que Sirius avait semblait-il lancé dans la salle, et des gens au milieu de la pièce dansaient, les meubles avaient tous été déplacés au fond de la pièce, et l'odeur du Whisky Pur Feu tranchait assez désagréablement avec l'odeur de la Bière au Beurre.

« Alors qu'on aurait pu être tout **seuls** dans **notre** chambre » murmura-t-il sombrement en prenant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sur une table près de la porte, il avala plus d'un quart de la bouteille en une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux pour laisser l'alcool faire son chemin dans son corps, puis il expira profondément.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça sans pleurer ? » demanda Lily en riant et en secouant la tête avant de lui prendre la bouteille des mains et de boire, mais, contrairement à son petit ami, elle prit une petite gorgée. « Mon Dieu, ça brûle ! » pleura-t-elle en rendant la bouteille à James et en clignant des yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de monter.

James rit et secoua sa tête. Elle pouvait être tellement amusante et mignonne en même temps. « Viens danser » l'invita-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant sur dance-floor improvisé, sans attendre sa réponse.

« J'aurais pu dire non, tu sais » déclara Lily, sévère, en se blottissant dans ses bras tandis qu'ils arrivaient au milieu de la piste de danse, ou tout du moins ce qu'elle **pensait** être le milieu du dance-floor.

« Non, tu n'aurais jamais pu. C'est de danser que l'on parle bébé ! » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Lily n'aurait jamais refusé une opportunité de danser. Elle aimait trop ça.

« C'est vrai » soupira-t-elle en commençant à bouger ses hanches au rythme de la musique et à passer ses mains sur le corps de James.

« Oh, regardez le joli petit couple d'oiseaux amoureux » se moqua Sirius joyeusement tandis que lui et sa cavalière – une fille de Serdaigle d'un an plus jeune qu'eux – commençaient à danser près d'eux.

« Oh regarde le mignon chienchien James ! N'est-il pas… repoussant ! » railla Lily, qui savait que Sirius pouvait se transformer en chien s'il le désirait.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Sirius tandis que James retournait Lily afin que ses fesses soient à la même hauteur qu'une certaine région de son corps puis il posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et rit. « Elle s'est vengée Patmol » pouffa-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de Lily, alors que celle-ci suivait le rythme de la musique, si bien que la main de James se baladait de haut en bas.

Lily hocha la tête, « tu as besoin d'aide Sirius » déclara-t-elle avant de piquer une bouteille de Bière au Beurre de la main de Bella – qui était juste à côté d'elle – elle avala une gorgée et grimaça. C'était un mélange avec une boisson moldue, la Vodka.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui parler, tout simplement ? » demanda Lily en observant sa meilleure amie regarder un gars sur la piste de danse. Elle savait qui Bella était en train de regarder. Le même gars qu'elle observait depuis plus d'un mois.

« Parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Et parce qu'il est tout simplement… **lui** »déclara Bella en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes. Elle le désirait à un point qui dépassait l'entendement, mais elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un qui savait seulement jouer avec les filles. Elle se reprit et sécha ses larmes. Elle garda les yeux sur son long corps musclé tandis qu'il s'éclatait sur la piste de danse. Puis il alla s'installer dans un coin avec ses amis. C'était un endroit où elle avait vu un million de fois les quatre Maraudeurs quand elle s'en fichait. Mais maintenant elle voulait être là-bas avec lui, être accepté là-bas comme elle savait que Lily serait acceptée par James si elle allait les rejoindre.

« Bella » grogna Lily en retenant son envie de crier. « As-tu oublié que tu étais comme **lui** avant ce **gars** ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les yeux marrons de Bella pour retenir son attention.

Bella détourna le regard et regarda la piste de danse. « Non, je n'ai pas oublié » murmura-t-elle doucement en jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie en disant ces quelques mots.

« Bien. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué **tu** n'es plus comme ça maintenant » souligna gentiment Lily. « Donc je te propose d'arrêter de le juger et de faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en agitant une main dans les airs et en relevant son autre main qui tenait un verre d'IceDecade vers sa bouche et en buvant une longue gorgée. C'était son alcool favori, et c'était plus puissant qu'un litre et demi de Tequila ou de Vodka. Un verre d'IceDecade et Lily était éméchée. Deux verres et elle était partie. A présent elle commençait son deuxième verre.

« Bien » soupira Bella en haussant les épaules. Elle s'était habillée de manière à attirer l'attention de Sirius ce soir. Elle avait mis une robe grise assez serrée, et Sirius ne pouvait pas la manquer. Le gris clair de sa robe contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs, et ses longues jambes paraissaient interminables.

Lily sourit en voyant Bella se diriger vers Sirius et après quelques minutes l'éloigner de James, Rémus et Peter. Lily fronça les sourcils en voyant Peter regarder James. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il semblait… gluant. Et le fait qu'il soit toujours autour des Maraudeurs était étrange, il les suivaient toujours comme un petit chien. Mais depuis le début de l'année, Lily l'avait à peine vu. Même pendant les cours. Les yeux de Lily rencontrèrent ceux de James et elle oublia Peter en avalant le reste de son verre. Elle regarda James se faire un chemin entre les danseurs sans la quitter des yeux.

« Salut Beauté » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres d'elle. Ils étaient presque collé l'un à l'autre, et Lily ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire.

« Mmm » murmura-t-elle en laissant son verre sur le canapé derrière elle et en passant ses bras autour du cou de James. « Salut » dit-elle en avançant sa tête et en goûtant le goût du Whisky Pur Feu sur sa bouche avec sa langue.

Les mains de James se posèrent immédiatement sur les fesses de Lily et il lui retourna son baiser, suçant sa langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de goûter lui aussi son odeur d'alcool, explorant cette bouche dont il connaissait déjà tous les recoins.

Lily gémit quand elle sentit une main de James se glisser sous sa jupe grâce à la fente sur sa jambe et caresser ses fesses. « Mon Dieu, tu me mets dans un état pas possible » murmura-t-elle en bougeant la tête pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille, mordillant le lobe de son oreille puis elle descendit dans son cou afin de pouvoir le lui sucer.

« Tu ne penses pas que je suis dans le même état que toi ? » demanda-t-il en passant un doigt sur la dentelle de son collant, ce qui la fit frissonner et relâcher la peau de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans une **chambre** ! » demanda Rémus qui s'était rapproché de ses amis et fronçait le nez de dégoût. « Le Préfet et la Préfete en chef ne doivent pas agir ainsi » les réprimanda-t-il, en titubant un peu quand il agita ses mains et en sentant qu'il ne tenait pas très bien debout. « Oops, je pense que j'ai un peu bu » leur dit-il, sans s'apercevoir qu'ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à lui. « Peu être même un peu trop » ajouta-t-il.

Lily était trop occupée à passer ses mains sur la chemise blanche de James, sa veste ayant été posée quelque part sur une chaise pour entendre Rémus.

« Allons aux dortoirs » haleta James en écartant sa bouche juste assez longtemps de celle de la jeune femme pour émettre ces mots.

« Mmm, allons-y »approuva-t-elle en se retournant, avant de perdre immédiatement l'équilibre. « Oops » rigola-t-elle avant de prendre appui sur le mur pour retrouver son équilibre. « il faut être prudent ici » l'averti-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers des dortoirs pour garçon.

James observa la manière dont elle se déplaçait et n'eut pas assez confiance en ses réflexes pour la laisser risquer l'escalade des escaliers, il la porta alors dans son ancien dortoir. Il avait toujours un lit ici pour des raisons inconnues, mais à ce moment, il était très heureux de cette opportunité car il ne sentait **vraiment** pas le retour de vingt minutes dans leur appartement des préfets en chef. Il la laissa entre une pile de livres de Rémus et un tas de vêtements de Sirius, puis James regarda son lit qui était juste sous une fenêtre et se retourna vers elle.

« Hmm » grogna Lily, endormie. « Je pense que je suis vraiment vraiment **vraiment** ivre bébé » rigola-t-elle tandis que James la serrait dans ses bras.

James la regarda. Il avait bu lui aussi mais pas autant qu'elle. Il était seulement éméché, pas ivre. Mais apparemment **elle** elle l'était. « Je pense aussi bébé » rit-il en attendant qu'elle bouge.

Et il attendit.

Et il attendit.

« Lily ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'être endormie.

Silence.

« Lily, bébé, tu es réveillée ? » demanda-t-il en éloignant son corps de lui. On aurait dit un poids mort.

Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Les battements de son cœur étaient lents et réguliers.

Elle était **endormie**.

James ferma les yeux et gémit.

Après quelques minutes il regarda son lit et prit Lily dans ses bras afin de l'étendre sur son lit confortablement. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, enleva sa barrette dans ses cheveux, puis James enleva ses propres chaussures et ses vêtements et il se mit dans le lit à côté d'elle après avoir fermé les rideaux.

Il gémit et essaya d'ignorer le trouble et la douleur qu'il ressentait à son entre-jambe.

Lily soupira et se blottit contre lui, si bien que James la regarda et sourit. Elle était belle. Tout ce qu'il désirait. Et elle était sienne. « Je t'aime bébé » murmura-t-il en l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête puis il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le gagner.

Lily sourit dans son sommeil et se mit encore plus contre lui.


	18. Une gueule de bois, une gueule de bois

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 17:**

Bella et Sirius marchaient silencieusement dans ce long corridor, sans savoir quoi dire, ou, plus précisément, sans savoir comment dire ce qu'ils avaient besoin de dire.

« Sirius »

« Bella »

Bella regarda Sirius et arrêta de marcher. Sirius remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée et qu'elle le regardait, il fit donc de même.

« Ecoute Isabella, je sais que tout est bizarre entre nous depuis ce baiser, et je ne sais pas pourquoi… bon, ça en fait c'est un mensonge » admit-il en souriant et en regardant droit dans les yeux marrons de la jeune fille pour essayer de trouver dedans la force pour dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête. « Parce que je **sais** pourquoi tout est aussi bizarre, mais Bella… je… je… ne peux pas dire que je suis désolée parce que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire » déclara-t-il en soupirant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire.

Bella écouta calmement Sirius. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé Sirius, je… sérieusement… Mon Dieu pourquoi est-ce que tu as un prénom pareil ! » grommela-t-elle quand elle l'appela sérieusement au lieu de Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un nom pareil » rit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en regarda ses pieds.

Bella secoua sa tête et se rappela qu'elle avait attiré Sirius lion de cette fête pour lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils s'étaient embrassés. « Je t'ai toujours apprécié Sirius. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait eut un moment où je ne t'appréciais pas. Je suis devenue la salope que tu connais dans l'espoir que même si je ne pouvais pas sortir avec toi je pouvais toujours coucher avec toi, mais ça n'a pas marché » lui dit-elle sans le regarder. Elle savait déjà l'expression qu'il aurait. Choqué. Et elle avait raison. Il avait **vraiment** l'air choqué.

Sirius était choqué. _Après toutes ces années où tu essayais de te la faire, tu apprends finalement que la seule chose que tu avais à faire c'est faire attention à elle. Tu t'es **planté** ! Réfléchis espèce d'idiot. Tu as perdu tout ce temps que tu aurais pu **passer** avec **elle** au lieu de la **combattre** !_

« Et après quelques temps, tout cela n'est devenu qu'une routine. Je trouvais un gars que j'appréciais, je flirtais avec, je perdais mon temps avec lui et finalement je le quittais. Mais tout d'un coup, tout s'est retourné contre moi. J'ai rencontré Taylor, et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui » lui dit-elle doucement en essayant de ne pas pleurer. _Tu as assez pleuré pour cet idiot Isabella Edwards_, se gronda-t-elle en laissant échapper une unique larme.

« Mais ce n'était qu'un joueur. Et il a tout simplement joué avec moi. Joué avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et il a finit par coucher avec ma cousine dans **notre** endroit secret » murmura-t-elle, se rendant une nouvelle fois malade. « Et après il a eu le culot de me dire que c'était ma faute ! Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'autre mis à part l'aimer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi stupide ! » fulmina-t-elle tandis que dans sa tête elle se rappelait parfaitement bien cette journée.

Elle voulait être toute seule car son père s'était déchaîné sur elle car elle n'était pas assez concentrée sur ses études. Après tout, c'était vraiment horrible car sa fille unique avait une matière en dessous de O (Optimal) sur son carnet de note ! Cette journée avait mal commencé donc elle avait décidée de se rendre au lac où elle et Taylor avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous, un endroit chargé d'autant de bons souvenirs ne pouvait que lui remonter le moral.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité.

Alors qu'elle marchait sur la rive du lac elle vit quelque chose qui lui broya le cœur à l'intérieur de son corps. L'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait épouser, était étendu sur une couverture – la même couverture qu'ils avaient utilisé des centaines de fois, et sur laquelle ils avaient même fait l'amour – et il baisait sa petite cousine.

Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle se rappelait qu'elle avait marché vers le « couple » et qu'elle leur avait crié dessus, puis qu'elle avait finit par pousser Taylor dans le lac et gifler sa connasse de cousine Tiffany avant de s'enfuir vers la maison, de claquer la porte et de s'étendre sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et toute l'année d'après, elle avait continuellement essayé d'attirer de nouveau l'attention de Taylor sur elle. Et quand Lily lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait ainsi, son excuse avait été « parce que je l'aime, et je lui ai pardonné. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie Lily. »

Cela avait pris six autres mois à Bella pour réaliser que Taylor n'était plus attiré par elle. Elle aurait dû le remercier pour lui avoir fait réaliser qu'elle devait changer, et pour lui avoir appris qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une « salope » pour être heureuse dans sa vie. Mais Taylor n'aura plus jamais une place dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle en avait fini avec lui.

Sirius dû se raisonner pour ne pas prendre Bella dans ses bras quand il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pleurait pour un idiot qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il se jouer d'elle ainsi ? D'**elle** ! Qui aurait pu vouloir faire ça ? Selon lui c'était une idée absurde. Il savait qu'il voulait sortir avec elle mais il n'aurait jamais **pensé** à se jouer d'elle.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il calmement en voyant son corps agité de soubresauts. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de larmes de colère ou de tristesse, mais il savait qu'il devait la toucher. La réconforter **quelle que** soit la méthode. « Shh » murmura-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et qu'il la tenait tout contre lui.

« Sirius » murmura Bella en dégageant sa tête du torse du jeune homme et en regardant ses yeux marrons chocolat. « Embrasse-moi » supplia-t-elle en levant sa main droite et en caressant doucement sa joue avec la paume de sa main.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas deux fois, il baissa la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui **demanderait** de faire ça, et il n'avait pas le loisir de penser à cela à ce moment. Il laissa doucement ses lèvres simplement posées sur celles de Bella puis il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de pénétrer dans sa bouche, pour tout de suite se retirer afin de mordiller ses lèvres pleines qui étaient couvertes d'un gloss brillant qui faisait comme si elle avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

Bella gémit et passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Si elle n'avait pas été dans ses bras à ce moment, elle était sûre qu'elle se serait écroulée sur le dur sol froid en pierre. « Sirius » murmura-t-elle doucement quand il arrêta de l'embrasser pour la regarder.

Ses yeux étaient presque fermés, ses lèvres brillaient, et son cœur battait follement, ses seins frôlaient son torse à chaque battement, ce qui le rendait fou. Il enleva une main de sa taille, où il les avait mises, immobiles, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé et il lui caressa la joue dans une caresse de papillon. Il baissa de nouveau sa tête et l'embrassa désespérément. Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d'une fille, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de la bouche d'une fille avec une telle urgence, il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de sentir une fille dans ses bras. Mais avec Bella, il avait **besoin** de connaître son goût, il avait besoin d'**elle**, et il en avait besoin à tous les moments de la journée.

Bella arrêta le baiser et reprit son souffle. Son esprit marchait à 100 à l'heure, son cœur battait à un rythme tellement rapide qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était bon pour la santé – peut-être qu'elle allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. « Mon Dieu » gémit-elle après avoir posé sa tête sur son épaule et qu'elle essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Tu peux le dire encore » sourit Sirius en pressant d'avantage son corps contre le sien.

« Mon Dieu » répéta Bella.

Sirius rit joyeusement, son cœur recommençait à battre un peu plus normalement. « C'est un cul sympa. »

« Hé ! J'ai un cul **très** sympa » rétorqua Bella avec un sourire.

« Mm, voyons ça » argumenta-t-il en glissant ses mains de la taille de la jeune femme à l'endroit précédemment nommé. « Très sympa. »

Bella rit avant de sentir ses pouces passer sous sa jupe en jean pour caresser la douce peau en haut de ses fesses.

« On est quoi maintenant ? » demanda Sirius après un temps de silence. Mais heureusement ce n'était ce type de silence trop lourd et pesant. C'était un silence confortable que l'on peut seulement avoir avec ses amis.

« Je ne sais pas » chuchota-t-elle, sans bouger sa tête du torse de Sirius, et en continuant de regarder une des armures qui montait la garde dans le couloir.

« Bella, accepterais-tu d'aller à Pré au Lard avec moi ? » demanda Sirius en hésitant.

Bella sourit joyeusement. C'était comme si son rêve devenait réalité pour elle. Elle pouvait entendre ses mots qui sortaient directement de la bouche de Sirius. « Oui » murmura-t-elle, heureuse, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Sirius sourit joyeusement et continua à la tenir dans ses bras dans le couloir vide, heureux d'être là.

Lily gémit quand elle se réveilla. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle était allongée inconfortablement sur le côté et elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de lui frotter le ventre de l'intérieur avec une brosse.

« Bonjour bébé » dit James en poussant des cheveux du visage de Lily.

« Pas parler. Te tuer » grommela Lily en pressant ses mains contre ses tempes pour apaiser la douleur dans sa tête. « Ouch » grogna-t-elle.

James regarda sa petite amie et essaya de ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait bon pour sa vie en ce moment. Les cheveux de Lily bouclaient dans tous les sens, son visage était pâle, et ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si elle se concentrait pour faire partir la douleur de sa tête. Il savait la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, aussi James essaya de s'extraire du lit sans trop le faire bouger et sans faire de bruit, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain des garçons en évitant les piles de vêtements – Sirius – de nourriture – Peter – et de livres – Rémus. Après une brève recherche dans l'armoire à pharmacie, James trouva une potion anti-gueule de bois et il s'assura qu'elle n'était pas périmée. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord aussi silencieusement et doucement qu'il pouvait. « Bien, prends ça » murmura-t-il doucement en tendant la bouteille à Lily.

Lily ouvrit un œil, remerciant l'univers tout entier que James aille garder la pièce sombre, et elle regarda la bouteille avec suspicion. « C'est ce truc merdique de chiotte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se mettait très prudemment – et **très** lentement – sur le dos afin d'envisager de s'asseoir. Elle prit la bouteille de la main de James et décida d'arrêter de se plaindre. Elle avait un mal de crâne **carabiné** et un **horrible** mal au ventre et elle avait besoin de le faire s'en **aller**. Lily prit une longue gorgée d'air et avala la potion avec une grimace de dégoût.

James frissonna quand il vit la potion disparaître. Il n'avait jamais goûté à quelque chose de plus **dégoûtant** que cette potion – même la potion de Polynectar ! – et voir sa petite amie boire ça lui donnait envie de vomir. _S'il vous plaît faites que le goût soit parti quand je l'embrasserai_, pria-t-il silencieusement.

Lily eut l'impression que ses maux augmentaient considérablement puis ils disparurent.

James vit le visage de Lily redevenir d'une couleur de pêche et ses yeux des émeraudes. « Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, au cas où son mal de tête n'ai pas disparu.

Lily hocha la tête et bailla. « J'ai besoin de me brosser les dents. Un million de fois » se plaignit-elle en regardant James et en souriant. Il était craquant. On aurait dit qu'il venait juste de sortir du lit – ce qui était effectivement le cas – avec ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ses yeux à moitié ouverts et il ne portait qu'un boxer.

James rit et approuva de la tête. « Oui, tu ferais mieux. J'aimerais avoir un bisou mais du coup je ne peux pas en avoir » se plaignit-il en boudant.

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Maintenant ? » elle se redressa sur le lit pour s'agenouiller près des cuisses de James. « Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en avoir un ? »

« Parce que ta bouche doit sentir mauvais » lui dit-il, en boudant encore plus.

Lily sourit diaboliquement en se penchant et elle embrassa James, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche quand il l'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose.

James grimaça quand le goût dégoûtant, aigre, répugnant, et tourné de la potion s'imprégna dans sa bouche. « Lily » gémit-il en essayant d'écarter sa tête de celle de la jeune femme et en finissant par tomber allongé sur le lit. Il pinça ses lèvres tandis que son visage se tordait en signe de dégoût.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant innocemment. « Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais m'embrasser » souligna-t-elle avant de descendre du lit et de chercher dans la chambre encombrée pour voir ses chaussures. « Où sont mes chaussures ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant précautionneusement une pile de vêtements.

« Je ne sais pas » dit James en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il regardait Lily soulever avec hésitation un paquet de feuilles près du lit. « Je les ai… jetées quand je te les ai enlevées. »

« Oh et bien merci » s'exclama Lily en se plantant au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, regardant partout dans le fouillis de la chambre. Elle vit quelque chose de noir dans le coin du lit de James et réussit à extraire une de ses chaussures. « Et maintenant, où est la deuxième ? » se demanda-t-elle en essayant de la trouver. Elle regarda à nouveau à travers la pièce et découvrit la deuxième chaussure à moitié cachée sous un rideau.

Lily rassembla ses deux chaussures sur ce qui semblait être le sol, puis elle glissa ses pieds dedans et regarda James, en attente d'un mouvement de sa part. « Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Je devrais, vu que mes affaires sont là-bas, mais si je veux je peux emprunter des affaires à Sirius. Je n'ai vraiment **vraiment** pas envie de marcher jusqu'à nos appartements » sourit James, essayant de faire comme s'il était crevé.

Le front de Lily se plissa dans un effort de réflexion. « D'accord » déclara-t-elle, se posant des questions sur l'état mental de son petit ami. « Ca n'a aucun sens mais… en fait, ça me perturbe ! » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Le goût de la potion ne s'en ira que si tu te brosses les dents. Ta brosse à dent n'est pas là. Et si tu empruntes la brosse à dent de Sirius Black je ne t'embrasserais plus jamais » lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en essayant de trouver la porte et de l'ouvrir sans se tuer, sans se faire engloutir par le désordre ou tomber dans un trou caché par le bazar ambiant… Elle ne comprendrait vraiment jamais ces gars.

Le visage de James se plissa en signe de dégoût tandis qu'il s'imaginait utiliser la brosse à dent de son meilleur ami. « Je ne ferais jamais ça Liloune ! Je ne sais pas où sa bouche a traîné ! grimaça-t-il, c'est anti-hygiénique ! »

Lily éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte. « On se verra quand tu reviendras dans nos appartements ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant et en agitant la tête.

« Est-ce que tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances de Pâques ? » demanda Bella à Lily, une semaine plus tard, tandis qu'elle, Lily, Maria et les Maraudeurs étaient étendus sur la rive du lac pour leur dernier jour de classe avant les vacances.

« Oui, ça va être génial ! » s'exclama Lily avec un faux enthousiasme et en roulant des yeux.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda James tandis qu'elle se mettait contre lui. Ils avaient amené un siège sous un saule sur la rive du lac et Lily était assise entre les jambes de James, avec son dos contre son torse, et il avait mis ses bras autour de sa taille et posé son menton sur son épaule. Il n'était pas très confortablement assis. Mais bon, au moins il était avec Lily.

« Je vais passer mes vacances avec Pétunia » gémit-elle en s'effondrant contre le torse de James. « Je vais l'entendre me dire que je suis une anormalité de la nature, que je suis une sale enfant gâtée, que j'ai jeté un sort à papa et à maman pour qu'ils ne l'aiment plus et bla bla bla » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » James avait presque crié, ce qui fit se relever Lily qui posa une main sur l'oreille dans laquelle il avait crié.

« Mon oreille » gémit Lily en la frottant.

« Désolé » sourit James en enlevant la main de Lily pour lui embrasser son oreille. « Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te dit ça ? » demanda-t-il, durement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée que quelqu'un insulte Lily, encore moins sa **sœur**.

« Parce que Pétunia est jalouse. Lily est belle tandis que Pétunia ressemble à un… un… » informa Bella tandis qu'elle se tortillait sur les genoux de Sirius afin de pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule et ainsi parler au reste du groupe.

« Un ensemble de rat croisé à un cheval croisé à un cochon ? » suggéra Lily en souriant.

Bella éclata de rire et haussa la tête « on a trouvé ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi méchante Lillian » rit James en passant son nez sur le doux cou de Lily. Elle portait toujours le parfum qu'il lui avait acheté longtemps auparavant. Et elle ne le savait probablement pas. Mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur de penser qu'elle s'en doutait peut-être. Vu qu'il la connaissait plutôt bien maintenant et qu'il savait qu'elle aurait changé de parfum s'il y avait eu un changement dans sa vie.

« Tu parles que tu n'es pas au courant » rit Lily.

« Et où allez-vous les gars pour Pâques ? » demanda Maria de sa place près de Rémus, ils étaient adossés contre le tronc du saule, leurs bras autour de la taille de l'autre, et la tête de Rémus reposait sur l'épaule de Maria.

« On rentre chez nous » déclarèrent-ils dans un parfait ensemble en haussant les épaules.

« Cela va être ennuyeux » se plaignit Sirius en commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ce qui fit pousser à Bella un cri perçant quand elle sentit son corps partir an arrière.

« Sirius ! » cria-t-elle en s'agrippant à ses bras. Elle n'avait pas **envie** de rouler jusqu'au lac. On était en Ecosse et ce lac devait être assurément glacé !

« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Jamais » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son bras resserrant son étreinte sur sa peau.

Bella frissonna et se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. « Arrête » demanda-t-elle en se sentant aller d'arrière en avant de plus en plus vite.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça marrant ? » sourit Sirius.

« Hé vous deux ! Des enfants peuvent vous voir ! » rit Lily en regardant Rémus et Maria pour les voir s'embrasser à se couper le souffle.

« Et ? » rétorqua Maria en écartant sa bouche de celle de Rémus juste assez longtemps pour reprendre sa respiration.

Rémus caressa la joue de Maria et regarda ses yeux marrons dorés, puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça en public » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres pleines et brillantes.

« Oui, probablement » approuva Maria en éloignant un tout petit peu ses lèvres de lui.

Bella et Lily se regardèrent puis elles regardèrent de nouveau le couple. « Aw » sourirent-elles.

« Regardez comment Rémus s'est transformé » rit Sirius, qui grimaça aussitôt car sa petite amie lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Ow ! » bouda-t-il en regardant les yeux marrons amusés de Bella. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant le rire de James.

« Ouch ! Lily ! » s'exclama James en regardant la peau sur le dos de sa main où il y avait désormais deux petits croissants, la marque des ongles de Lily quand elle l'avait pincé.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer d'eux » dirent en même temps Bella et Lily à leur petit ami. « Et arrête de me piquer les mots de la bouche ! » se dirent-elles l'une à l'autre.

« Whoa. C'est effrayant » déclara Sirius en regardant Bella, puis Lily, puis de nouveau Bella. Il regarda James et vit qu'il faisait la même chose. « Peut-être qu'elles sont jumelles ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? » demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils et en bougeant pour pouvoir voir James. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit qu'on serait jumelles ? Bella et moi nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas ! »

« C'est parce que vous avez cette caractéristique typique des jumeaux de dire la même chose au même moment » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Tu ne peux pas avoir Lily. Bella pourrait être ta jumelle **inconnue** et tu ne serais même pas au courant ! » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire avant d'embrasser Bella sur la joue.

« Sirius, commença James, le fait est qu'on ne peut pas connaître une jumelle inconnue » souligna James.

« Non, tu peux connaître une jumelle inconnue mais ne pas avoir… oh mais, on ne sait jamais, ça peut arriver ! » se défendit Sirius.

« Non, ça ne peut pas. A moins que ce soit de toi dont tu parles » rit James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je veux dire que tu oublies le prénom des gens avec qui tu es en train de parler. Aussi tu aurais pu oublier un jumeau inconnu que tu connaissais mais que tu pensais que tu ne connaissais pas. »

Lily regarda Bella, puis Rémus et Maria et ensuite de nouveau Bella. « Tu comprends ? Ou c'est juste moi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh non, c'est juste **nous** » lui répondit Bella en se massant les tempes.

« Non, je m'en serais rappelé si j'avais un jumeau inconnu que je connaîtrais ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu oublie que j'avais un jumeau ? » s'écria Sirius.

« Um… parce que c'est un jumeau inconnu depuis longtemps ? » suggéra Lily.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis regarda Lily. « Par Merlin de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Lily d'une manière qui voulait clairement dire « tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Oh rien, rien du tout » soupira Lily en se reblottissant contre James.

« Mon gars, ta petite amie est complètement perdue » commenta Sirius.

« C'est pour ça que je l'adore » sourit James.

« Et maintenant, on parlait de quoi ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai oublié. »

« On parlait de… um… Rémus on parlait de quoi ? » demanda James en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés appuyé contre l'arbre avec un sourire amusé, tandis qu'il sortait un bonbon de la poche de son uniforme.

« De jumeaux inconnus depuis longtemps Jamesie » leur dit-il avec un sourire, surtout quand il vit la tête que faisait les filles.

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas un jumeau inconnu depuis longtemps si tu le **connais** Sirius. »

« Si, ça peut arriver. »

« Non, ça ne peut pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« S… »

« Vous allez vous la fermer tous les deux, grogna Lily en se tenant la tête, vous me donnez mal à la tête ! »

« Je suis désolé bébé » dit James en l'embrassant sur le front.

« C'est bon » sourit Lily en se retournant et en passant ses bras autour du cou de James.


	19. Rencontre avec les parents

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 18:**

« Es-tu sûr que tu veux faire ça ? » demanda désespérément Lily tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur les genoux de James qui était lui-même assit sur le siège du compartiment des préfets en chef, dans le Poudlard Express.

« Oui Lily, je suis sûr que je veux rencontrer tes parents » soupira James en disant pour la millionième fois cette phrase depuis trois jours.

« Alors tu es fou à lier » déclara Bella en se blottissant contre Sirius et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais fou à lier ? » demanda James en serrant Lily contre lui.

« Parce que son père peut-être dangereux envers les gars qu'elle aime. »

Lily rougit et regarda Bella. « Pas du tout ! » nia-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit aux parents d'Aaron que s'il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler chez toi il s'assurerait qu'ils ne puissent jamais avoir de petits enfants ? » demanda Bella, en haussant les sourcils pour voir si Lily allait dire que c'était faux.

« Parce que… umm… il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons ! »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne excuse tout de même ? » rit Bella en agitant la tête.

« Bien sûr que si que c'est une bonne raison ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre ! »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Non. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Non ! » protesta vigoureusement Lily, se qui fit grimacer James qui s'efforça de ne pas toucher son oreille douloureuse.

« Uh huh. »

« Non ! Attends… je dis non pour quoi ? » demanda Lily avec une expression confuse tandis qu'elle regardait Bella.

« Non… umm… non… je ne sais plus ! » s'exclama Bella en s'efforçant de trouver l'ancien sujet de conversation.

« Ce n'est pas absolument utile… » commença Rémus qui regardait la dispute avec amusement mais qui s'arrêta immédiatement quand les deux filles arrêtèrent leur conversation pour se tourner vers lui.

« Mauvaise idée chéri » murmura Maria à son oreille.

« Tu penses ? » répondit Rémus en murmurant lui aussi puis en élevant les mains pour montrer qu'il capitulait.

« De toute manière… » s'exclama Lily.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bella à Lily, en la regardant comme si celle-ci avait déclaré que le lendemain serait le jour des nudistes.

« Quoi ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai rien dit. »

« Et tu n'allais pas dire quelque chose ? » interrogea Bella.

« Um… non ! »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu dit de toute manière ? » demanda Bella.

« Umm, tu me troubles… C'était parce que… et bien, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais je n'allais pas dire autre chose » déclara Lily à Bella, en agitant les mains pour mieux se faire comprendre, frappant la tête de James au passage.

James renversa sa tête en arrière et attrapa la main de Lily avant de secouer la tête. Parfois Lily lui semblait être la personne la plus bizarre sur Terre.

Sirius rit en s'apercevant de l'air de James. « Jamesie chéri a peur d'être frappé par sa petite amie ? » lâcha-t-il en riant.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. »

« Mais non, bien sûr… »

« Non ! » protesta James.

« Si. »

« Ils sont encore pire que nous ! » s'exclama Bella en secouant la tête.

« Vraiment atteints » approuva Lily.

Bella regarda Sirius et sourit. Elle passa un de ses bras derrière le dos de Sirius, puis elle passa sa main sous sa chemise et elle commença à le chatouiller, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Bella ! » soupira-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser de sa main. Il était extrêmement chatouilleux du dos.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Arrête ! » gémit Sirius, essayant d'attirer sa pitié.

« Non. »

« S'il te plait ? » supplia-t-il.

« Ils sont là » déclara Lily en montrant sa famille à Lily tandis qu'elle descendait sur la quai de la plate-forme 9 ¾.

James prit la main de Lily et il avala mentalement une grande goulée d'air, se préparant à la future rencontre.

« Okay » croassa-t-il, puis il se racla immédiatement la gorge en rougissant.

« Tu ne viendrais pas de croasser par hasard ? » rit Lily tandis qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers sa famille.

« Tais-toi » grogna James, essayant de cacher ses joues rouges. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré le père de la femme qu'il aimait non plus.

« C'est tellement mignon ! » rit Lily en lui souriant avant de lâcher sa main pour sauter dans les bras d'un homme qui devait être son père selon James, car il avait les mêmes yeux émeraudes qu'elle, ainsi que des cheveux châtains.

« Liloune ! » rit l'homme en soulevant Lily et en la faisant tourner autour de lui.

« Papa ! »

« Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux » rit Michelle en regardant son mari et sa fille tourner au beau milieu de la gare. Ils attiraient beaucoup de regards, et ils ne le remarquaient même pas.

« Comme si tu n'étais pas, toi, bizarre ! » déclara Lily en s'écartant de son père et en se serrant contre sa mère. « Salut maman ! » sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu m'as manqué Liloune » sourit sa mère en l'écartant.

James était frappé par la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. Elles auraient pu être des jumelles. Puis le regard de James passa des deux femmes s'embrassant à ce qu'il pensait être Pétunia Evans. Et la description qu'il avait entendu était on ne peut plus juste. _Elle aurait dû se sentir honorer d'être comparée à un cheval_, pensa James en regardant ses yeux marrons vides tandis que Lily chahutait avec sa mère.

Pétunia Evans était grande pour une fille. Et très mince. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient autour de son visage comme deux rideaux, son visage était tiré au point qu'on pouvait penser qu'elle avait passé cinq ans sans manger, et son cou semblait aussi long que le bras de James.

« Pétunia » déclara finalement Lily sur un ton contrit quand elle se fut dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Bête abominable » lâcha tout simplement Pétunia, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel Lily.

James ouvrit la bouche pour traiter Pétunia de millions d'injures qui lui traversaient l'esprit, puis il s'arrêta en se demandant ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il se heurtait à Jacob Evans. James avala péniblement sa salive quand il croisa les yeux perçants et glacés de Monsieur Evans. _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nerveux brusquement ? Parce que je suis amoureux de la fille de ce gars et qu'il me regarde comme s'il voulait me tuer… lentement_.

« Monsieur » déclara James, peu sûr de lui.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Lily en se mettant à côté de James. « Papa, Maman, Pét, c'est James » le présenta-t-elle « James, c'est ma famille. »

« C'est un plaisir » sourit James, charmant.

« Toi et moi on va devoir parler mon garçon » grogna Jacob en prenant James par le bras et en l'écartant du groupe de filles.

« Papa ! s'écria Lily, ne le tue pas ! S'il te plait ! »

James grogna quand il entendit la dernière phrase de Lily. Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Evans avait l'intention de lui faire ? Le tuer lentement, ou peut-être lui couper délicatement mais sûrement les doigts qu'il avait osé poser sur sa fille. Parce que James savait que si Lily et lui avaient une fille, le gars qui oserait penser à toucher à une de ses filles risquerait d'avoir mal.

« Maintenant » commença Jacob quand il fut sûr que sa famille ne risque pas de l'entendre. « Quels sont tes intentions envers ma fille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Monsieur, votre fille est belle, mais pas seulement à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur aussi, et je l'aime » lui dit James, regardant Jacob droit dans les yeux.

« Et comment sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ? » demanda Jacob, réticent à croire ce jeune homme qui osait le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je le sais parce que je le vois chaque fois que je regarde mes parents, chaque fois que ma grand-mère parlait de mon grand-père, je sais qu'aimer veut dire que l'on veut tout donner, même sa vie, pour cette personne. Je sais qu'on a envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec cette personne. C'est ce que je ressens pour Lily, Monsieur. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, je veux vivre avec elle, et je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai aimé votre fille avant de savoir ce qu'était aimer. C'est la seule qui compte pour moi Monsieur » déclara James, sans détourner son regard.

Lily était à une centaine de mètres de son père et de son petit ami, suspicieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que son père souriait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serrait la main de James !

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui dire ! » gémit Lily, sans quitter des yeux les deux hommes.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si on s'approchait discrètement on pourrait entendre » suggéra Michelle, aussi intéressée que Lily.

« Mais Papa nous verra et il s'éloignera. »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir » murmura Michelle, juste au moment où James et Jacob se dirigeaient vers elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Lily quand James s'arrêta devant elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je suis en une seule pièce » sourit James.

« Madame Evans » dit James quand il fut devant Michelle. « Je dois dire que si Lily était un peu plus grande, je la confondrais avec vous. Maintenant je sais de qui elle tient sa beauté. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, _o… okay_, pensa-t-elle.

Michelle rougit et lui sourit. « Je pense que je vais t'apprécier » rit-elle en s'approchant de James et en lui faisant la bise. « Mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention à mon bébé. On dit que les plus belles filles sont aussi les plus dangereuses » lui dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

« C'est parce qu'elles le **sont** ! » s'exclama Jacob en s'écartant de Pétunia, à qui il venait d'expliquer qu'elle devait être plus civilisée envers James et Lily.

« Non, pas du tout ! Je ne t'ai jamais frappé en 23 ans de mariage ! » répliqua Michelle.

James regarda Lily en souriant. « Alors c'est pour cela que tu es comme ça ! » demanda-t-il en riant, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de son épaule et qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Oui, mais tu dois avouer que ça donne du piquant » rit Lily, en posant sa tête contre le torse de James, regardant ses parents du coin de l'œil.

« Tu sais, nous allons devenir comme eux » rit James, sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lily s'arrêta, ses yeux grands ouverts, avec un sourire collé bêtement sur le visage. Il voulait se marier avec elle !

« Oui, on sera comme eux » dit-elle, en passant ses bras autour de la taille de James.

« Hey James » dit doucement Lily, réalisant quelque chose, « comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi ? »

« Grâce à la cheminée dans la station… » commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter rapidement. « Merde » grogna-t-il, « je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ».

« Tu peux toujours venir chez moi et passer par notre cheminée » lui dit Lily, qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée que James vienne chez elle. Il verrait comment elle **vivait** hors de l'école. Sa… vie peu normale. Et il rencontrerait Vernon Dursley, cette baleine résident chez elle.

« Okay » approuva James en souriant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre.

James regardait la maison de l'époque Victorienne devant laquelle les Evans avait rangé leur voiture, il fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Lily avait de l'argent, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle en avait autant. Cette maison pouvait rivaliser avec la sienne, et il était une des familles les plus riches dans le monde des sorciers.

« Viens » sourit Lily en sortant de la voiture et en se mettant à côté de lui. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide Papa ? » demanda Lily, en essayant de ne pas rire à la vue de son père en train d'essayer de soulever sa malle.

« Oui, je suis sûr Lillian » haleta Jacob. _Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas aussi lourde que celle qu'elle prend en début et en fin d'année_, se dit-il silencieusement.

« Okay » soupira Lily avant de se retourner vers James. « Ne le rends pas dingue » supplia-t-elle dans un murmure, sachant qu'il pouvait facilement soulever sa malle grâce à son entraînement de Quidditch, et aussi car il transportait lui-aussi depuis longtemps sa propre malle.

« Jamais » sourit James en prenant sa malle du coffre de la voiture et en la posant sur le sol. « Je vais la pousser » lui dit-il en souriant, sachant que sa malle avait des roues.

« C'est tout à ton honneur » rit Lily avant de se diriger vers la maison et d'attendre James à l'intérieur.

« Sympa la maison » commenta James en entrant.

« Merci » sourit Lily. « Je vais dans ma chambre chercher la poudre de cheminette » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Eh bien, la créature abominable est rentrée à la maison » déclara une voix profonde, cassante, qui venait de la porte près de James. James était curieux, il tourna la tête pour voir qui avait dit ça. Et il cligna trois fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'il ne voyait pas triple. _**Heureusement** que Sirius n'est pas là pour voir ça !_ pensa-t-il. Cet… humain devait être aussi lourd que **Hagrid** !

« Et elle a amené son petit ami exécrable avec elle en plus » déclara Pétunia.

« Elle s'est probablement fait sauté par lui, afin qu'ils puissent amener une autre créature monstrueuse dans notre monde » lâcha Vernon.

« Excusez-moi » déclara James, mielleux, qui commençait à exploser. _Comment peuvent-ils parler de Lily comme si elle était une putain !_ pensa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'interrompre cette… discussion entre un cheval et un cachalot, mais je veux juste dire quelque chose » dit-il, les regardant avec une expression neutre tandis que Vernon et Pétunia gardaient la bouche ouverte en entendant les animaux qu'il leur avait attribués.

« Si vous insultez de nouveau Lily » grogna-t-il, ses yeux brillant de colère, « je m'assurerais que vous ne soyez jamais capable de redevenir humain » les menaça-t-il.

« Bien sûr » ironisa Vernon. « Et comment vas-tu faire ça ? »

« Tu oublies quelque chose là je crois cétacé inculte ! Je suis un **sorcier** ! Je vais à l'école pour **apprendre** comment transformer en grenouille et en souris des idiots comme toi ! » grogna James.

Cela fait disparaître le sourire de Vernon. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. C'est contre le code des… des sorciers » inventa Pétunia.

« C'est seulement contre la loi si on se fait attraper, ce que je ne serais pas » sourit James. « Donc c'est dans votre propre intérêt d'être sympa avec ta sœur » menaça-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce et de prendre les escaliers que Lily avait utilisés, s'éloignant le plus vite possible d'eux avant qu'il **fasse** ce dont il les avait menacés.

James s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et essaya de trouver où aller. Il haussa les épaules et fit le tour de l'étage, cherchant la chambre de Lily. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand il arriva devant une porte bleu claire. Il frappa avant de rentrer, puis il ouvrit la porte et sourit. Lily n'était aussi organisée quand elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il y avait des chaussures empilées sur le sol, des piles de vêtements, et une brosse à cheveux près du mur. « Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis désordonné » rit James en arrivant juste derrière Lily et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Oui c'est toi, c'est pour les mettre dans ma valise » lui dit Lily. « Je ne suis pas douée pour mettre dans les valises » rit-elle en lui montrant le désordre dans sa chambre. « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. L'instinct ? » suggéra-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr » rit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

« C'est très toi, tu sais » commenta James en montrant le noir, le bleu et le vert qui étaient les couleurs essentielles de la chambre de Lily.

« J'espère » rit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa table de nuit en acajou et en sortant un porte-monnaie bleu du tiroir. « Vu que c'est moi qui ai décoré cette chambre. »

« Oh » dit James, ce qui fit rire Lily.

« Et voilà ! » déclara-t-elle, lui tendant le porte-monnaie rempli de poudre de cheminette.

« Okay » dit-il en regardant le petit sac. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, mais ses parents s'inquiéteraient s'il ne le faisait pas.

« Viens, je descends avec toi » sourit-elle en prenant sa main et en le dirigeant vers la cheminée dans le salon.

« On se voit dans quelques jours ? » demanda Lily en serrant James dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr » sourit-il, relavant sa tête qu'elle avait posée contre son torse pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime moi aussi » sourit Lily en s'écartant de lui.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller » dit-il en la regardant. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourrait pas la quitter. Il détestait la quitter. Il était tellement habitué à ce qu'ils soient ensembles toute l'année que ne pas être avec elle lui paraissait bizarre.

« Oui, tu ferais mieux. Je t'envoie un hibou, d'accord ? » demanda Lily.

« D'accord. Dis à tes parents que j'ai dis que c'était sympa de les rencontrer, okay ? »

« Je le ferais. Je t'aime James. »

« Je t'aime moi aussi » dit-il en entrant dans la cheminée avec sa malle et en jetant la poudre de cheminette.


	20. Oxford Street, London

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 19:**

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Michelle à sa fille quand elle vit celle-ci devant la cheminée, ces cheveux auburn rebondissant sur ses épaules.

« Au Chemin de Traverse pour voir mes amis ! » déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la cheminée.

« Invite James pour le dîner ! » cria Michelle du pas de la porte en voyant Lily disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça » murmura Michelle pour elle-même, se rappelant la première fois qu'elle avait vue Lily disparaître dans ces flammes. Elle avait hurlé et pleuré pour son bébé. Deux heures plus tard Lily était rentrée à la maison et s'était immédiatement excusée de lui avoir fait autant peur.

« Inviter qui pour le dîner ? » demanda Jacob qui se tenait derrière Michelle et colla son corps contre le sien.

« James » répondit Michelle en se laissant aller contre son mari. « Et tu ne m'as pas dit ce que vous vous êtes dit il y a quelques jours à la gare » se rappela-t-elle en le pinçant doucement.

« Mm… il s'est passé du temps depuis » sourit Jacob.

« Et ? »

« Tu sais, je ne me rappelle plus de quoi on a parlé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu… m'aiderais pas un peu en m'embrassant ? » suggéra-t-il.

Michelle éclata de rire. « J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai des choses à faire mon chéri. »

Jacob bouda. « Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il, caressant doucement le ventre de Michelle et posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Comme convaincre pétunia que faire porter à Lily une robe rouge brillante pour son mariage n'est pas une bonne idée, et que mettre des pâquerettes dans les bouquets n'est pas super non plus vu que l'oncle Basil est allergique aux pâquerettes. Oh, et aussi qu'un gâteau au chocolat pour un mariage c'est… pas bon. »

« Amuse toi bien » commenta Jacob en embrassant doucement le cou de sa femme qui sentait la lavande et en la laissant partir.

Michelle se retourna et regarda son mari disparaître avec désappointement. Il la **laissait** ! Il n'essayait pas de lui faire oublier son horrible emploi du temps. Il l'avait tout simplement… **laissé** !

« Jacob Steven Evans ! » cria-t-elle, choquée.

« Oui chérie ? » demanda-t-il, revenant à la porte où il avait disparu, s'appuyant contre la chambarde de la porte en regardant sa femme de ses yeux verts émeraude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? » demanda-t-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux bleus pour lui montrer ses soupçons.

« Oh, et bien… rien » déclara-t-il en souriant avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

« Toi, tu vas voir » murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait disparu.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda James au groupe qui marchait pour la millionième fois dans cette même rue du Chemin de Traverse.

Lily prit la main de James dans la sienne tandis qu'ils marchaient et réfléchit. Elle mordillait sa lèvre, tandis qu'ils tentaient de doubler un couple de personnes âgées et il lui vint une idée.

« Ca vous dirait d'aller dans le monde Moldu ? » suggéra-t-elle, regardant Bella qui avait maintenant une lueur dans ses yeux.

« Oo, shopping ! » s'exclama Bella en pressant sa main sur la taille de Sirius. Sirius éclata de rire et resserra le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules quand ils avaient commencé à marcher une heure auparavant.

« Ma puce, tu n'as pas **assez** de vêtements ? » demanda-t-il en souriant, ses yeux marrons pétillant, car il savait déjà qu'elle allait être la réaction de Bella.

« Assez… de vêtements ! » s'étrangla Bella, ce qui amusa beaucoup Maria et Lily.

« Et c'est reparti » rit Maria en évitant une pierre sur la route, Rémus, qui la tenait par la main, n'avait pas vu la pierre et trébucha dessus. « Merde » laissa-t-il échapper en s'écroulant sur une cage de hibou.

« Ca va ? » demanda Maria en l'aidant à se relever et en essayant désespérément de ne pas rire. Il avait tiré une telle tête quand il avait trébuché ! Choqué et embarrassé, avec un petit peu d'horreur.

« Allez, vas-y, rigole, je sais que tu en as envie » sourit-il en se relevant. « De plus, ces deux idiots que j'ai un jour appelé des amis rigolent déjà. »

« Comme si tu n'aurais pas rit si cela nous était arrivé » lui dit Sirius en marchant vers lui et en lui tapant l'épaule.

« En fait, c'est déjà arrivé à Sirius… » se rappela James tandis qu'ils recommençaient à marcher, mais cette fois-ci ils se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur.

« Oh oui, je m'en rappelle ! » rit Rémus. « C'était quand Sirius avait trébuché sur une pierre, s'il y en avait une » déclara-t-il en brassant l'air de ses mains quand il parlait de la pierre. « Puis il avait dévalé toute la colline pour finir dans le lac. »

« Oui, c'est cela. Et il y a eu l'autre fois, où je… euh… ça n'a pas d'importance » commença James, qui réalisa que Lily était avec lui et qui se mit à rougir avant de se taire rapidement.

« Oh oui, quand… » Rémus se tut immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une dispute entre Lily et James.

« Huh ? » demanda Lily, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que James détournait son regard et que Rémus était particulièrement intéressé par le sol. « Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher tous les deux ? »

« Um… Lily, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos capes ? » demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Lily, qui fronçait toujours les sourcils, secoua la tête. « Donnons-les à Tom, et on repassera les chercher » lui dit-elle en enlevant sa cape et en se dirigeant vers le bar pour pouvoir y laisser sa cape.

« Attendez » dit-elle, avant de chercher dans sa poche sa baguette. Elle la trouva, puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne veux pas la laisser » commenta-t-elle, seulement pour voir que les autres l'approuvaient.

La confiance qu'ils avaient envers Tom n'avait aucune importance, c'était de leurs **baguettes** qu'il s'agissait. De plus, ce n'était pas prudent de se promener – dans le monde Moldu ou sorcier – sans leurs baguettes. Spécialement depuis l'ascension de ce que les gens commençaient à appeler le Seigneur Noir.

Et Lily en particulier ne voulait pas être sans sa baguette quand elle voyait le nombre de meurtre commit sur des Moldus ou des enfants de parents Moldus.

« Um, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que… » commença Bella, avant de regarder dans le bar. « Frédéric transforme nos capes en vestes ? » suggéra-t-elle après avoir repéré les longs cheveux noirs de son cousin.

« Frédéric est ici ? » demanda Lily, intéressée, tandis qu'elle regardait dans tous les recoins du bar. Elle avait toujours adoré bavarder avec lui, sûrement parce qu'il était très marrant. Et bien sûr il était mignon. Et puis ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait un peu craqué pour lui il y a deux ans. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle était à présent avec un gars qu'elle aimait. Elle n'allait pas quitter James pour Frédéric. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas flirter avec lui.

« Oui, il est là avec… je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est. Et fait moi une faveur, ne flirte pas avec lui ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une plombe ici ! » murmura Bella en se dirigeant vers Frédéric.

« Flirter avec lui, huh ? » commenta James en suivant Bella, ses mains dans les poches, regardant Lily du coin de l'œil.

« Um… et bien, tu vois, umm, attends. Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications, c'était avant que je t'apprécie » déclara-t-elle, espérant qu'il arrête de la regarder ainsi.

« Oh » ce fut tout ce que dit James. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer combien ça pouvait lui faire mal d'entendre qu'il y avait un moment elle ne l'appréciait pas. Ca faisait mal. Beaucoup.

Lily fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse de James. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?_

« Lily » déclara la voix profonde de Frédéric Edwards. « C'est merveilleux de te voir à nouveau, toujours aussi belle, comme d'habitude. »

« Salut Fred » sourit-elle. « Tu es bien toi aussi » dit-elle, avant d'être interrompu par une toux venant de James.

« Fred, c'est mon petit ami James. James, c'est Frédéric » les présenta-t-elle, sachant qu'il y avait une grande chance qu'ils se connaissent déjà. Après tout, le monde des Sorciers était tout petit.

« James ? » demanda Frédéric en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas James Potter par hasard ? »

James serra la main de Frédéric et hocha lentement la tête. « Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? »

Frédéric grogna. « Ton père est mon patron. Je dois dire que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

« En effet » approuva Lily en souriant, se rappelant le temps qu'elle avait passé dans sa famille à Noël. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec une autre famille que la sienne auparavant. Et maintenant elle savait de qui il tenait son humour… et tout le reste. Elle aurait juste voulu rencontrer sa grand-mère avant qu'elle ne meurt.

James éclata de rire, sachant à quoi elle pensait, et passa son bras autour de sa taille. « Je suis désolé pour toi. Mon père est impossible au travail. Mais c'est un excellent Ministre de la Magie » commenta-t-il, ce qui fit sursauter de surprise Lily. Son père était le Ministre de la magie ?

« Oui, c'est le Ministre de la Magie » rit Frédéric, en commençant à transformer leur cape en veste. Quand il eut finit, Bella sourit et le remercia.

« On se voit demain pour le dîner ? » lui demanda-t-elle tandis que le groupe commençait à se diriger vers les portes du bar.

« Pour que ta mère puisse me gaver une nouvelle fois ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. « J'y serais. Elle ne pourra qu'être fière de m'avoir pour dîner. »

« A plus alors ! »

« Au revoir tout le monde ! » leur dit-il avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« Ministre de la Magie ? » demanda Lily aussitôt que le reste du groupe fut assez éloigné d'eux. Le trottoir était étroit, aussi ils ne pouvaient marcher que deux par deux, et Bella et Sirius avaient pris la tête du groupe.

« C'est par où pour aller à Oxford Street Lily ? » demanda Bella.

« Deuxième à droite » lui répondit Lily, sûre que Bella réussirait à les y conduire. Elle avait été assez souvent dans le monde Moldu pour faire du shopping pour réussir à trouver les magasins de vêtements.

« Um… oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? » James se sentit coupable quand Lily posa ses yeux sur lui.

« Non, um, tu ne l'as pas fait » lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit ? » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire coupable.

« Ca ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ? » dit-elle, incertaine, tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur Oxford Street. Ici les trottoirs étaient larges mais noirs de monde, Bella et Sirius attendirent que tout le monde les rejoignent pour éviter que quelqu'un ne se perde.

« Non » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je doute de ta… » commença-t-elle, mais la vue d'un homme appuyé contre la vitrine d'un magasin l'arrêta. _Oh merde, non, pas lui_, pensa-t-elle.

Le gars avait dû sentir son regard, puisqu'il tourna la tête, et ses yeux bleus accrochèrent les siens. _C'était de tellement beaux yeux_, pensa Lily en continuant de le regarder, choquée. Il lui sourit. _Il se rappelle de moi_, c'est tout ce qu'elle pensa avant de se sentir geler de l'intérieur.

James, alerté par l'immobilité de Lily regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'avait causée. Tandis qu'il se tournait, il vit Bella se raidir et fronça les sourcils. _Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?_ Il réalisa que Lily regardait un homme appuyé nonchalamment contre une vitrine. Il paraissait plus vieux que Lily, de plusieurs années. Il avait de longs cheveux brun bouclés, et un visage anguleux. Mais ses yeux étaient spéciaux. Ce gars était petit. En tout cas plus petit que le mètre 84 de James.

« Lily, je vois que le temps n'a pas changé ta manière de t'habiller, c'est bête » déclara le gars, ce qui fit soupirer Lily, et rétrécir les yeux de James. _Comment osait-il lui parler de cette manière ?_

« Moi qui pensait que devenir mère changerait ton… style » ajouta-t-il en baladant son regard sur le jean serré qu'elle portait, avec un haut blanc à bretelle qui dévoilait un peu sa peau. « Dis-moi, le bébé pense que c'est qui son père ? »

James se sentit éclater. Il vit l'immobilité de Bella et de Lily, et la peur de Lily envers ce gars. « **Putain** de merde, qui penses-tu que tu es ! » demanda James tandis que se yeux le fusillaient du regard.

« Le père » rit Jason avec humour. « Et toi tu dois être celui qui a prit ma place dans la vie de **mon** enfant. »

« Tu n'as **pas** d'enfant » déclara Lily, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

« Bien sûr que je n'en ai pas » rit-il en se redressant et en marchant vers Lily. Pour être stoppé par James, Sirius et Rémus. Les trois garçons étaient dans son passage et il lui était impossible de toucher une des filles.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ou ce que tu as fait avec Lily » commença Sirius, les poings serrés. Il ne valait mieux pas chercher les amis de Sirius. Et Lily était une de ses amies. « Mais je te conseille de la laisser tranquille. »

« Oh, Les gardes du corps de Lily vont me faire quelque chose ? » rit Jason en essayant de les contourner.

« Oui, en effet » grogna James tandis que Jason essayait de passer pour voir Lily.

« Oh, j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu peux faire » tenta Jason, si bien que James le bouscula. Durement.

« J'aimerais te voir t'éloigner de Lily et ne jamais plus t'approcher d'elle » le menaça-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique et en la pointant sur Jason. Rémus et Sirius le suivirent. _Et dire qu'on est dans une rue fréquentée_, pensa James tandis que Jason les regardaient.

« Oh, les méchants gardes du corps vont me faire mal avec des **bâtons** ! Mon Dieu j'ai peur ! » rit-il, se moquant d'eux.

« James » plaida Lily, sans quitter des yeux Jason. Cet homme avait tué son bébé. Cet homme avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était être débarrassé de lui. Et rapidement. « S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Laisse le partir. S'il te plait mon chéri. »

« Non Lily. Il reviendra, et tu le sais » rétorqua James, sans quitter des yeux Jason.

« James, ta baguette sera cassée pour cela » essaya de le raisonner Lily.

« Mon père est le Ministre » répliqua-t-il.

« En effet, je viens juste d'être mis au courant » murmura sourdement Lily. « S'il te plait James, fait le pour moi. Laisse le partir. Il ne vaut pas le coup » dit Lily.

« Je valais le coup, pourtant, il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas beauté ? » persifla Jason.

« Non, pas du tout. C'était une belle erreur » dit Lily d'une petite voix, ce qui fit rire Jason. Lily l'ignora et posa sa main sur le bras de James. « Ne fait pas ça » murmura-t-elle en abaissant le bras de James.

« Je vois » déclara quelqu'un derrière eux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passa ici ? »

Lily se raidit et pria pour que les garçons aillent rangé leur baguette. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait du père de Lucius Malfoy. Et il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour causer du tort au père de James.

« Rien » répliqua rapidement Bella, heureuse de voir que les garçons avaient rapidement caché leur baguette.

« A vrai dire ils ont essayé… » commença Jason, pensant qu'il pourrait les faire des ennuis, afin qu'il puisse parler avec Lily de ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car James décida qu'il avait assez entendu Jason et lui mit son poing dans la figure, ce qui fit tomber Jason.

« Ow ! » pleura Jason, tenant avec ses doigts son nez qui était maintenant cassé. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je vois que vous avez le contrôle de tout Potter » grogna Malfoy et Lily entendit le bruissement de sa cape, les alertant de son départ.

« Oui, et j'ai fait ça car je ne pouvais pas jeter un sort et risquer que mon père perde son poste » cracha James, fermant ses poings de rage.

« Viens James, allons-y » demanda Lily, voyant l'attroupement qui c'était formé autour d'eux.

James prit la main de Lily et commença à descendre la rue. Lily regarda derrière elle Bella avec des larmes aux yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, en essayent de cacher ses larmes.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va se préoccuper de nous dire pourquoi on a eut cette petite confrontation ? » demanda Sirius, une heure après, alors qu'ils étaient assis en train de manger.

Lily regarda la nourriture dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas faim et James avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux auparavant. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident, et il ne l'avait pas regardé non plus ! _Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Il connaissait mon passé._

« Il m'a mit enceinte » résuma à l'extrême Lily, sans quitter des yeux son assiette.

« Tu es **sorti** avec cette… **chose** ? » demanda Rémus, choqué.

En entendant ça, Lily ne releva pas la tête mais elle eut un petit sourire. Rémus la regardait avec les yeux grand-ouverts et sa bouche aussi ouverte.

« Non, je ne suis pas sorti avec lui » lui dit-elle, en attendant la suite des questions.

« Elle l'a rencontré dans un bar, elle a bu, couché avec lui, elle est tombée enceinte, et il a décidé de reconnaître l'enfant » commença Bella avant qu'il y aille d'autres questions, sachant que Lily n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« Donc il a reconnu l'enfant, il est devenu fou un jour, il a jeté quelque chose sur Lily et Lily a perdu l'enfant. »

« Oh Lily » soupira Maria, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'histoire en entier avant ce moment.

« Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé » murmura-t-elle doucement, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

James soupira et regarda Lily, qui essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'évitait, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait voulu **avoir** cet enfant. Et il se sentait cruel et égoïste de penser ça, mais il ne voulait pas que Lily aille un enfant d'un autre que lui. Et il se posait des questions sur la manière qu'elle se comportait avec Jason. Est-ce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parlé ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait lui parler ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé donner naissance à son enfant ? Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

« James ? » soupira Sirius. Il était fatigué de dire le nom de son meilleur ami, car c'était la dixième fois qu'il l'appelait.

« Huh ? » demanda James, secouant sa tête pour se libérer de toutes ces pensées.

« Je te demandais si tu avais finit de… réfléchir pour que nous puissions rentrer » répéta Sirius.

James approuva de la tête et regarda la table vide. « Où sont partis les autres ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Lily et Bella sont retournés chez Lily car elle ne se sentait pas bien, Rémus et Maria sont partis faire des achats, et nous on est ici » lui répondit Sirius.

« Oh. Comment va-t-on rentrer ? »

« Lily m'a dit le chemin à prendre, et elle m'a dit de te donner ça » déclara-t-il, donnant à James une serviette.

« D'accord, merci » dit James en suivant Sirius.

Je dois parler à Lily de cela, pensa-t-il en suivant Sirius dans la rue. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas offensée de ma conduite d'aujourd'hui.

Lily était étendu sur son lit en train de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de James depuis hier. Et maintenant, elle avait de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il avait rompu avec elle.

Elle avait fait promettre à Sirius de donner à James la serviette. La serviette sur laquelle elle lui avait marqué de la contacter avant la fin de la nuit s'il voulait toujours d'elle.

Il était 3:07 du matin.

« Je t'aime James » murmura-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par les sanglots.


	21. Un autre James

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

**Chapitre 20:**

« Lily ? » demanda Michelle quand elle vit sa fille descendre les escaliers vêtue d'une jupe courte en cuir noir et d'un haut beige à boutons dont seulement deux boutons étaient fermé. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés et son maquillage était foncé. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Dehors » répondit Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je rentrerais tard. Je t'aime » dit-elle tout simplement en s'en allant.

Un jour entier s'était écoulé sans nouvelles de James.

_Ca montre bien combien il t'aimait_, rit-elle jaune. Elle se concentra sur le bruit de ses talons sur le sol tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le club.

« Salut Lily » s'écria l'un des videurs quand il vit le visage de Lily. Cela devait faire 2 ans qu'elle n'avait pas été au Mistros, mais elle avait été une habituée, et c'était dur de l'oublier.

« Salut. Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr baby doll » déclara l'autre videur. Lily le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. _Bon Dieu, qui c'était ?_ se demanda-t-elle, _il doit être nouveau_.

« Rentre Lily » dit le videur, Tony, avec un sourire.

Lily lui sourit en retour et rentra dans la boîte de nuit. « Oh, et mon nom n'est pas baby doll ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix chaude en passant devant le jeune videur. Elle savait pourquoi il avait eu ce job, il était **très** grand. Mais il devait penser qu'avoir plus de muscle que de matière grise lui permettait d'avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait.

Lily pouffa à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas être cassante - même si c'était dans ses intentions – mais elle n'imaginait même pas une fille intéressée par ses cheveux graisseux, son nez de cochon et son visage de soûlard. En riant toujours, Lily se dirigea vers la plate forme pour observer le dance-floor et repérer les bons danseurs à qui elle pourrait se joindre.

Lily était dans cette boîte depuis bientôt trois heures et elle était passablement saoule.

« Lily ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Lily se retourna, un peu instable, pour regarder le gars – elle n'était pas encore assez bourrée pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un gars – qui l'avait appeler par son nom. Dans les méandres de son cerveau engourdi, elle reconnu la voix, mais, vu qu'elle était bien imbibée elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître la personne.

« Ouais » émit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda la voix. Lily regarda la source de la voix et sourit. Il était chaud. Un bad boy très chaud. Avec ses longs cheveux noir, ses yeux bleus glacier, qui devaient faire faiblir les genoux des filles, ajoutez à cela un corps bien dessiné, et vous avez un dieu vivant. Un gars que Lily était heureuse de regarder.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, tranchante, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait aussi familier !

« Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ? » demanda le gars avec un léger rire dans sa voix.

« Um, non » répondit-elle, secouant la tête avec un sourire.

« Je suis James Madison, nous étions des amis proches quand tu vivais en Italie » dit-il avec un sourire.

Lily réfléchit, et elle fut surprise de se rappeler son passé avec ce gars alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était ivre. « Oh, bien sûr ! Jimmy ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, se serrant contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué Liloune » sourit-il, en sentant ses cheveux. Elle avait beaucoup changé, mais elle était toujours Lily.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant d'elle et en regardant ses yeux verts qu'il adorait quand il était gamin.

« J'adorerais ! »

« Mon Dieu Lily » gémit James tandis que les fins doigts de Lily caressaient fermement sa virilité avant de la lâcher. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures ainsi ? » demanda-t-il en déboutonnant sa jupe et en passant ses mains sur ses seins.

Lily gémit quand il les pressa. Ses lèvres effleuraient sa poitrine rapidement, tandis que ses doigts taquinaient ses mamelons. _James se débrouille mieux_, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait ses lèvres et qu'il l'embrassait, affamé.

_James. James Potter_, cria son esprit. Lily prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le gars devant elle. Bien sûr, ils avaient le même nom, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la même **personne**.

« Non. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait » haleta-t-elle avant de s'écarter de lui. « Je dois y aller » dit-elle simplement en remettant sa jupe et en s'enfuyant par la porte.

_Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

Lily rentra chez elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer avant d'avoir rejoint sa chambre. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça ? _se demanda-t-elle. Cela ne faisait rien que James n'aille pas donner de ses nouvelles. Elle s'en fichait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait joué avec lui.

Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ses yeux plein de larmes, pour voir le visage de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées éclairé par la lueur de la lune.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver_, pleura-t-elle.

« James » murmura-t-elle au milieu de sanglots.

« Est-ce qu'il était bon ? » demanda-t-il, froidement, sans tourner autour du pot, ses mains jointes derrière son dos.

« Non… je… James » pleura-t-elle en fermant la porte, pour pouvoir s'appuyer dessus. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » gémit-elle, ses mains venant couvrir son visage.

James resta là, luttant contre son envie de prendre Lily dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout était okay. _Comment est-ce que je peux avoir envie de faire ça alors que je sais qu'elle vient juste de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre gars ? Tu es pathétique Potter. **Mais tu l'aimes**. Oui, et visiblement elle ne t'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-il durement.

« Allez, vas-y, trouve-toi des excuses Lily » lâcha-t-il, en colère.

« Je suis désolée » gémit-elle, répéta-t-elle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il en aille assez de les entendre.

« Désolé pour quoi Lily ! Pour ne pas m'avoir attendu, au cas-où je répondrais ? Pour être sorti et m'avoir trompé ? Pour avoir couché avec ce gars ? Pourquoi es-tu désolée Lily ! » cria-t-il, heureux d'avoir jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Pour tout » pleura-t-elle en le regardant. Il était face à elle maintenant. Il était à un mètre d'elle, la regardant.

James détourna les yeux. Même avec la seule lumière de la lune il pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges. « Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il en la regardant. Puis il passa devant elle, et appuya sur l'interrupteur, allumant la lumière de sa chambre. Il voulait voir ses yeux quand elle répondrait à sa question.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais quitté » lui dit-elle d'une voix cassée en essayant de se relever pour aller près de lui.

« Mais enfin je ne le ferais jamais Lily ! » cria James. « Sinon je ne serais pas là ! »

« Et comment j'étais sensée le savoir ! » demanda-t-elle, commençant à s'énerver. « Je t'ai dit de me contacter avant la fin de la nuit si tu voulais toujours de moi ! Tu ne l'as pas fait James William Potter, donc ne me crie pas dessus ! »

« Par Merlin pourquoi est-ce que je te quitterais si j'ai voulu t'avoir pendant **sept putain d'années** ! » demanda-t-il, criant de rage. Ils étaient très proches, leurs nez se touchaient, leurs torses se soulevant rapidement sous leurs inspirations et leurs expirations.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix, choquée par cette nouvelle.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois » admit-il.

Lily sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Est-ce qu'il était meilleur que moi ? » demanda James d'une voix douce en caressant sa joue avec sa main. Si elle disait oui, il savait déjà qu'il irait se tuer.

« Non. Tout ce qu'on a fait c'était des baisers et des caresses » lui dit Lily, avec du regret dans ses yeux. « Et cela ne me satisfaisait pas et j'ai pensé à toi » lui dit-elle avec un sourire coupable. « C'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire » ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant de lui et en commençant à enlever ses vêtements.

Elle avait besoin d'une douche. Désespérément. Elle se sentait… dégoûtante. « Je reviens d'accord ? J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, ou quelque chose dans le genre » dit-elle, murmurant la fin de la phrase en haussant les épaules.

James regarda Lily se diriger dans la salle de bain bleue foncée et argent, puis il entendit le bouton de la douche tourner et l'eau couler avant qu'elle ne se glisse sous la douche. Il marcha vers le lit et s'assit, _qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur ses genoux et en posant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras.

_Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait couché avec lui James_, se dit-il. _Et c'est en partie ta faute. Si tu avais ouvert cette serviette au lieu de la poser parce que tu n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu allais écrire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

_Oui, mais elle a failli **coucher** avec quelqu'un d'autre_, argumenta une partie de sa tête.

« James ? » demanda doucement Lily en sortant de la salle de bain silencieusement.

James releva la tête et regarda vers la salle de bain, où Lily se tenait dans un de ses caleçons avec un haut à bretelle, silhouette découpée dans la lumière de la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas exactement comment l'électricité fonctionnait, mais il aurait voulu que les lumières puissent s'éteindre d'un claquement de doigt ou d'un mouvement de baguette.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain, ainsi que celle de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers son lit.

James la regarda dans les yeux. « A beaucoup de choses » confessa-t-il tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit et qu'elle allumait la lampe sur sa table de chevet, puis elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, ses longues jambes bronzées croisées.

« James, tu dois le voir de cette manière » lui dit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux, avec une expression solennelle sur son visage. « Je pensais que tu avais rompu d'avec moi. J'ai attendu un jour entier, et je n'avais pas de nouvelles, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ? » ajouta-t-elle. Elle se sentait coupable, mais quand elle avait réfléchi dans la douche il lui était apparu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à blâmer, et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait **fait** quelque chose avec ce gars.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Lily, vois ça à ma manière aussi. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé savoir si quand on se dispute tu ne vas pas aller voir un autre gars ? » demanda-t-il dans un profond soupir. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. « Comment est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi ? »

Lily ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. « Je ne peux pas te forcer à avoir confiance en moi, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu trouves toi-même James. Mais il faut que tu réalises que je ne pourrais jamais James ! J'étais là-bas avec lui, l'embrassant, et brutalement je l'ai comparé à toi, et je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne t'en aperçois pas ? » demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

James dû tourner la tête. Ils avaient besoin d'en **parler**, et pas d'avoir du sexe et de penser que tout était okay. Et s'il la touchait à ce moment, il savait que c'est ce qu'il arriverait.

« Mais tu as failli le faire » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Oui, failli James. Failli. Je suis désolée si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mais je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait. »

« Non, je pense que tu ne peux pas » dit-il en se redressant du lit et en se tournant vers Lily. « J'ai besoin de penser un petit peu à ça. »

Lily sentit les larmes couler à flots sur ses joues en entendant ces mots. « D'accord » murmura-t-elle.

James ferma les yeux et expira. _Ne fait pas ça James_. Il passa près de la chaise où il avait mis sa cape, il prit la cape noire et la mit. Quand il mit la main sur la porte, il entendit une phrase qui le détruisit.

« Je t'aime James Potter, et ce depuis un long moment, rappelle-toi juste que je t'aime, d'accord ? » gémit Lily en le regardant partir.

James se retourna et regarda Lily. _Est-ce que je peux vivre sans elle ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Non._

James retourna vers le lit et s'assit au bout du lit, près des genoux de Lily. « Je t'aime moi aussi ma puce » dit-il avant de baisser la tête et de l'embrasser doucement.

Lily était choquée de sentir les lèvres de James sur les siennes, mais, heureusement, elle ouvrit la bouche et sentit sa langue effleurer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait doucement, comme s'il voulait savourer cet instant. _Mon Dieu il va me quitter après cela, n'es-ce pas ?_ pleura-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Elle le désirait. Elle le désirait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda James, consterné, en s'écartant d'elle et en plaçant ses mains autour de son visage, ses pouces caressant ses joues et enlevant les larmes.

« Tu vas me quitter » lui dit-elle d'une petite voix, ses yeux fermés, sa tête contre le torse de James.

« Non Lily. Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne pourrais pas. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix cassée en l'embrassant de nouveau. « Tu signifies trop pour moi pour que je te quitte. »

Lily ferma les yeux et sentit la douleur dans son cœur. Cela la faisait souffrir.

« Mon Dieu » murmura-t-elle, la tête toujours contre le torse de James.

« Qui ? » demanda James, confus.

« Dieu » répéta Lily. Ils avaient cette discussion chaque fois qu'elle disait Dieu au lieu de Merlin. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce que Dieu signifiait. C'était une discussion trop amusante pour lui expliquer.

« Oui, j'avais compris, mais **qui est** Dieu ? » demanda James, en passant ses doigts sur la peau douce et humide de Lily.

« C'est Dieu. »

« Lily » gémit James en posant son menton sur le haut de la tête de Lily.

« C'est personne. »

« Bien, je peux croire ça » sourit James.

« James » gémit Lily en souriant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Lily sourit et s'allongea sur son lit, poussant James avec elle. Elle étendit un bras et posa les couvertures sur eux, leurs têtes reposant sur l'oreiller. « Prêt à dormir » sourit-elle en l'embrassant doucement avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Lily » murmura James en glissant son corps plus près du sien.

« Mm, bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, ce qui fit sourire James qui embrassa son front avec amusement.

Ne me quitte pas, pensa Lily en s'endormant et en se pressant davantage contre James.


	22. Clash

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, loin de là… Il y a deux chansons dedans, « Everytime » de Britney Spears et « I give you take » de Maria. Je trouve le début trop kitch, trop bonbon, trop rose… Enfin, vous verrez par vous même. En tout cas ne vous arrêtez pas au début de ce chapitre, continuez à le lire, car la suite du chapitre est mieux… Enfin, c'est mon avis !

**Chapitre 21:**

Lily soupira, elle était allongée de tout son long sur son lit. Cela faisait un mois depuis cette scène dans sa chambre, et les choses n'allaient pas mieux. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, oui, mais James était devenu distant avec elle. _Il n'a pas confiance en toi, c'est tout_, se flagella-t-elle, _tu as tout simplement été stupide et tu as sauté sur un mec, c'est tout_.

« Lily ? » appela Bella de dehors des appartements des préfets, ce qui fit soupirer Lily. Elle mit ses chaussures et remit bien le bas de son jean bleu délavé sur ses chaussures, puis elle réajusta son haut à bretelle noir. Lily se dirigea vers la porte, sa main frôlant la rampe tandis qu'elle descendait l'escalier.

« Oui ? » répondit Lily, ouvrant la porte et faisant un petit sourire crispé à Bella.

« On doit parler » dit-elle à Lily d'un air sévère. Durant tout le mois précédent, chaque fois que Bella avait dit ces mots, Lily avait réussi à se trouver une excuse comme quoi elle devait aller ailleurs.

« Et je sais déjà que tu n'as rien à faire d'autre, donc viens avec moi » déclara Bella fermement, en prenant le bras de Lily et en la traînant dans la couloir.

« Tu sais que c'est un enlèvement, n'est-ce pas ? » protesta Lily en suivant Bella, essayant de na pas tomber vu la manière dont Bella la traînait.

« Non, pas du tout » sourit Bella en passant devant un groupe de premières années de Poufsouffles, qui regardaient Bella et Lily avec de grands yeux. Et c'était des Septième années…

« Si. Je ne veux pas aller où tu m'emmènes. Donc c'est un enlèvement » souligna Lily en enjambant la marche cassée de l'escalier.

« Oui, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te garder captive quand tu auras finit de me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. »

« Donc c'est bien un enlèvement. Je ne **veux** pas y aller, et tu es en train de me forcer » rétorqua Lily, en tapant du doigt sur le bras qui la tenait pour souligner son propos.

« Oh, très bien. Dans ce cas je suis en train de te kidnapper » déclara Bella en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elles sortaient du château et qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les gradins du stade de Quidditch.

« Omf ! » grogna Lily en trébuchant sur une racine qui était cachée sous l'herbe.

« Par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu trébuches **maintenant** ? » demanda Bella en baissant les yeux et en ne voyant rien mis à part l'herbe verte et des fleurs.

« Stupide arbre » grommela Lily en regardant derrière elle. « Hey ! Où on va ? » se plaignit-elle. « Je suis sûre qu'il y encore plein de racines où je vais me prendre les pieds ! »

« Bien sûr » rit Bella, tandis qu'elles commençaient à grimper dans les gradins des Gryffondors.

« Maintenant ! » s'exclama Bella en poussant Lily sur un siège et en s'asseyant en face d'elle, les jambes croisées, regardant Lily. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas » déclara Lily, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Bella. Elle ne la regardait pas dans les yeux et n'ajouta rien. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire quelque chose sur ce sujet.

« Oh que si. Et maintenant raconte ou je dirais à tout le monde ce que ta sœur t'a offert pour tes quatorze ans » menaça Bella, souriant en disant ces derniers mots.

Lily arrêta de regarder le gradin des Poufsouffles et observa Bella. Des yeux verts dans des yeux marrons. « Ca ne t'améliore pas d'être avec Sirius » déclara Lily après quelques minutes de silence. « Et tu ne ferais jamais ça » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bella sourit angéliquement « Tu crois ? »

Lily fixa Bella. _Elle le ferait ? _pensa-t-elle. **_Oui._**

« Tu es diabolique » déclara Lily.

« Je sais. Donc que s'est-il passé ? » demanda rapidement Bella.

« Et bien, tu te rappelles le jour où on a rencontré Jason ? » commença Lily après avoir poussé un profond soupir, regardant ses ongles, sans remarquer que l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors était entré dans le stade.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Bella en hochant la tête. Elle avait remarqué que l'équipe était entrée sur le terrain, mais elle savait que si elle avertissait Lily que James était là elle ne lui dirait plus rien.

« Bon, quand nous étions au restaurant… » continua Lily, qui raconta tout à Bella. Même l'épisode durant lequel elle avait couché avec ce gars.

« Tu as fait **quoi** ? » cria Bella, attirant l'attention des joueurs qui s'entraînaient sur le terrain.

« Oui, je sais. Je ne suis jamais sentie aussi **mal** de toute ma vie ! Et maintenant, après qu'il m'aille dit qu'il me pardonnait et tout et tout, James ne me **touche** plus ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire Bella… Je ne peux pas perdre James pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Et s'il voyait une autre fille ? Ou… ou… s'il couchait avec une autre fille ! » pleura Lily, les larmes glissant sur ses joues quand elle pensait à toutes ces possibilités.

« Je veux dire, il n'ai même plus là pour les entraînements de Quidditch ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure léger.

Bella baissa les yeux et prit Lily dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Liloune. Essaye qu'il aille confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations tu sais. »

« J'ai besoin de lui Bella. Comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un auparavant » dit simplement Lily, elle se releva et quitta Bella, descendant les escaliers et se dirigeant vers le château. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

« Et bien Potter, on dirait que tu as tiré le gros lot » grommela Bella en regardant sa meilleure amie s'éloigner, dépressive au delà du possible.

Lily se retrouva devant le portrait d'un couple assis devant un piano blanc, elle éclaircit sa voie. « Harpes Musicales » déclara-t-elle quand ils la regardèrent. La peinture se déplaça pour révéler une grande pièce en marbre blanc avec des reflets dorés, il y avait des instruments blancs dans toute la pièce. Elle n'était pas entrée dans cette pièce de toute l'année, mais avant c'était son sanctuaire. Elle adorait la musique autant que la danse, et quand elle avait des problèmes avec un gars elle venait souvent ici pour jouer. C'était ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

Elle se dirigea vers le grand piano, la copie conforme de celui sur le tableau, elle enleva la protection et s'assit après s'être assurée que le piano marchait.

Satisfaite du son, Lily commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches, jouant une chanson familière à ses oreilles. Une chanson qu'elle avait écrite il y a deux ans.

" Notice me,

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me? "

Chanta-t-elle, sa voix couverte par ses pleurs. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ?

" Every time I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams,

I see your face, its haunting me.

I guess I need you baby. "

Lily continua à jouer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle continuait de chanter. Elle était entièrement absorbée, elle n'entendait que la musique. Aussi elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, l'ombre rentrer dans la pièce et s'appuyer contre le mur, la regardant jouer avec respect.

" I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy "

_Et s'il avait changé d'avis ?_ pensa Lily tandis que ses doigts volaient sur les touches.

" Every time I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

Every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, its haunting me.

I guess I need you baby "

_Son visage me hante. Le visage qu'il avait cette nuit-là. Le dégoût qu'il éprouvait_, pensa Lily, pleurant à gros sanglots. Le visage qui la hantait depuis cette nuit. _Il me **déteste**_.

"I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry. "

_S'il te plaît pardonne-moi_, plaida silencieusement Lily.

" At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, its haunting me,

I guess I need you baby. "

L'ombre applaudit, espérant avoir ainsi l'attention de Lily, mais elle continua de jouer, enchaînant sur une autre chanson, tellement perdue dans son monde qu'elle ne sentait pas la présence derrière elle tandis que ses doigts continuaient de danser sur les touches.

" If you could

I would bleed

Bring me down

To my knees

Make me feel

What I am

Is never good enough

Can you help

Me understand

That I need you in this better wind

I guess, that along the way, things just changed

Its seems

Just like

A distant memory

Thank you, yours too

But baby now its clear

I give you take, somehow its just going to break

I say, I know I can't go on this way

I give you take, I know its going to break.

It hurts my soul, I hate to say, we can't go on this way.

With your words, you pull me in. I always lose, I just can't win

And though I see my heart is blind, it gives in every time

You got me all, I still repeat, I need a cure or a remedy

Cuz if I stay, there wont be nothing left for me.

It seems just like a distant memory

Thank you, yours too.

Now theres nothing left for us to say

And only bitterness remains,

And all we have left is a house of cards, and its about to fall apart…"

Lily ne put finir la chanson aussi elle s'arrêta en regardant ses mains.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais » murmura James doucement en posant ses mains sur les épaules raides de Lily.

« J'ai pris des cours » dit-elle d'une petite voix, ses doigts tapotant la note si et sol.

« Oh » trouva juste à dire James en regardant la tête de Lily.

« Lily… je… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« J'ai compris. Tu veux me quitter. Bien. Va te faire foutre » lâcha Lily avant de se relever et de s'échapper par la porte.

« Je t'aime » murmura James d'une voix cassée en voyant la porte se refermer.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu as été en retard sur ce coup-là, non ? » déclara la voix familière de sa grand-mère.

« Grand-mère ? » demanda James, les yeux grand-ouverts, ébahi, tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la source de la voix.

« « Oui, c'est moi James » dit la voix enrouée. « Mais arrête de tourner sur toi-même comme une danseuse de ballet. Tu as l'air assez… stupide » rit-elle en voyant son petit-fils tourner sur lui-même pour essayer de trouver d'où venait sa voix. « Tu ne peux pas me voir. »

« Oh » dit James en s'arrêtant de tourner avant de bouder. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne suis plus qu'une voix pour toi. »

« Donc je suis en train de devenir fou ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Probablement. Mais pas de la manière dont tu l'entends » gloussa-t-elle.

« Hey ! J'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi ! » s'écria James en boudant et en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque du même genre.

« **Premièrement** j'ai eu ma petite amie qui m'a déclaré que je l'avais trompé, en **oubliant** le fait qu'elle m'avait trompé en **premier**, ensuite elle m'a sorti que je pouvais aller me faire foutre avec qui je voulais parce qu'elle ne veut plus être avec moi. Et **maintenant** ma propre grand-mère me sort que je suis fou ! fulmina-t-il.

« Dis donc James, ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler ainsi ! Spécialement parce que je ne peux pas te mettre de claque pour avoir dit ça ! » rit sa grand-mère, ce qui fit un peu sourire James. Elle le tapait toujours sur la tête quand elle était vivante quand il disait des choses stupides, et ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle en aille encore l'intention.

« Tu me manques » lui dit-il calmement.

« Oh James, ne sois pas comme ça ! Je suis toujours là ! Je serais toujours là » promit-elle.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la même chose » admit-il en s'asseyant sur le siège devant la piano.

« Je sais James » dit-elle d'une voix triste. « Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça ! Toi, James Potter, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose avant de perdre définitivement cette délicieuse Miss Evans » ordonna-t-elle sévèrement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » soupira James, la tête entre les mains. « Et si elle faisait ça de nouveau après une dispute Mamie ? Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si je peux avoir confiance en elle ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« James, est-ce qu'elle a déjà fait quelque chose comme ça avant cette nuit quand vous étiez ensembles ? » demanda Elizabeth Potter.

« Non… »

« Et n'est-ce pas vrai qu'elle l'a fait que quand elle a eut l'impression que vous n'étiez plus ensembles ? »

« Oui… »

« Et est-ce qu'elle a déjà fait quelque chose qui fasse que tu n'ailles pas confiance en elle ? »

« Non… »

« Alors tu l'as ta réponse ! » annonça Elizabeth, toute heureuse.

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile, Grand-mère » soupira James.

« Bien sûr que si. Est-ce que tu l'aimes James ? »

« Oui » dit-il sans hésiter une seule seconde.

« Pourrais-tu vivre sans elle ? »

« Non. »

« As-tu envie d'essayer ? »

« Non. »

« As-tu envie de la voir avec un autre gars ? »

« Non ! » dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Alors tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait mieux que tu te remues et que tu lui fasses confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le soupir d'Elizabeth emplit toute la pièce. « Stupides Potters avec leurs têtes butées, têtues, bornées, sans cervelle, incapables de réfléchir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Um… Mamie, tu sais que tu es une Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda James d'une voix douce.

« Je ne suis pas née Potter, heureusement par Merlin ! Donc je n'ai pas tout ces… traits de caractère » déclara Elizabeth.

« Bien sûr que non » rit James.

Silence.

« James, je dois te dire quelque chose » déclara sa grand-mère sur un ton sérieux. Un ton qu'il n'avait pas entendu souvent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant, posant sa tête sur le clavier du piano, ce qui le fit émettre un drôle de son.

« Voldemort… et bien, tu vois, il en veut à notre famille. Et je crains qu'il aille bientôt des vues sur toi. J'étais trop vieille pour combattre mais tu… pas toi. Et je voulais te dire de faire attention à toi. Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement » dit-elle d'une voix triste.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en veut à **notre** famille ? » demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es un vrai Gryffondor. C'est dans ton sang. Je suis désolé James, mais je dois y aller. Je t'aime » dit-elle dans un murmure avant que la pièce n'apparaisse brusquement vide.

« Je t'aime aussi Mamie » dit-il, triste qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre ces mots.

« Je dois sortir de cette pièce. Je dois trouver Lily » déclara-t-il à la pièce vide en se levant du siège et en allant vers la porte, ses chaussures frappant le sol, sa cape volant autour de lui.

Juste quand il sortit de la pièce, il sentit un appel d'air juste derrière lui et **sut** qu'il s'agissait de sa grand-mère. Souriant, James se dirigea vers les appartements des Préfets en chef. Si Lily n'était pas là, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à aller dans la chambre de Sirius et prendre la carte. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

« Hey James ! Où étais-tu lors de l'entraînement ? » demanda Frank Londubat quand il lui rentra dedans, plongé dans ses pensées.

James regarda Londubat d'un air irrité. Frank avait beau être jeune, c'était aussi un redoutable bavard. « J'ai quelque chose à faire. Mais est-ce que je pourrais te parler un peu plus tard ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le garçon dans la robe Quidditch de l'équipe des Gryffondors, qui espérait pouvoir parler longuement avec le capitaine.

« Oui, bien sûr » dit gaiement Londubat avant de repartir vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

Lily était étendue sur son lit, à moitié endormie d'avoir autant pleuré. _Et s'il me quittait réellement ?_ se demanda-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, James ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lily et plissa les yeux dans l'ombre, afin de voir le visage pâle de Lily sur l'oreiller et les cheveux roux qui lui mangeaient à moitié le visage tandis qu'elle dormait. _On dirait un ange,_ pensa-t-il silencieusement en se dirigeant vers le lit, enlevant ses chaussures et sa cape, les posant sur le sol et se glissant silencieusement dans le lit.

Il s'allongea près du corps endormi et enleva les cheveux du visage de Lily, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre en découvrant les traces de larmes sur ses joues. _C'est moi qui en suis la cause_, réalisa-t-il, sombre.

Gentillement, pour ne pas la réveiller, James essuya les larmes sur son visage et la regarda. Elle était toujours la plus belle chose pour lui. Et, même s'il commençait à bien la connaître, la personne la plus innocente qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, et, après ses mésaventures, elle avait **vécu** sa vie.

Elle avait ses défauts, comme tout le monde, mais cela la rendait encore plus belle selon lui. Pour lui elle était un ange sur Terre. Elle était **sienne**. Et elle l'aimait. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Même quand il était allé chez elle pour découvrir qu'à 3 heures du matin elle n'était pas rentrée, et quand elle avait pénétré dans sa chambre, frissonnante et essayant de boutonner son haut, ses lèvres humides. Il n'avait jamais eu autant mal quand il avait réalisé que cette fille était Lily. Les seuls mots qui avaient jailli dans sa tête étaient **comment**. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant… blessé. Il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui enlevait le cœur de sa poitrine, puis que Hagrid s'amusait à faire du trampoline dessus et qu'à la fin Crodur s'était fait les dents dessus.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle » murmura-t-il dans la nuit en lui prenant doucement les lèvres. « Lily » souffla-t-il juste au-dessus de ses lèvres. « Réveille-toi. »

« Non, je suis juste en train de rêver » gémit-elle en bougeant la tête et en l'enfouissant dans les bras de James, inspirant son odeur.

« Non, pas du tout mon amour. Ouvre tes yeux pour moi s'il te plait. On doit parler » sourit James en passant doucement un doigt sur le nez de Lily, et en riant quand elle se mit à plisser son nez. « Allez mon amour, réveille-toi. »

« D'accord » bailla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, chassant le sommeil de ses yeux.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir Lily. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais tu n'as pas essayé de comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti » lui dit-il, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Je t'ai vu entrer dans ta chambre, humidifiant tes lèvres et reboutonnant ton haut et je me suis senti… aussi mal qu'on puisse se sentir. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et après je t'ai dit que c'était bon, que tout allait bien, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Je me rappelais cette scène encore et encore dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas oublier. Cela me hantait » déclara-t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix. Elle venait juste d'apprendre des choses qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas te perdre Lily. Je ne pourrais pas te voir avec un autre gars que moi, et je ne peux pas **me** voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es mon égale. Sur tous les points. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux te pardonner, et te faire confiance une nouvelle fois, parce que personne n'est parfait, et je viens juste de le réaliser. »

« James, je ne referais jamais, jamais, de toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que je meure, quelque chose dans le même genre » déclara Lily, s'asseyant sur son lit pour s'asseoir face à James, les jambes croisées. « J'étais mal cette nuit-là. J'avais beaucoup bu, et je voulais te sortir de ma tête, alors j'ai voulu coucher avec lui… » commença-t-elle.

« Lily, je ne pense pas que… » commença James, ne voulant pas entendre la suite.

« Non, je pense que tu dois entendre ça » déclara-t-elle en remontant le bretelle de son soutien-gorge qui avait glissé sur son bras. « Je pensais que si je couchais avec lui je t'oublierais. Et quand on est arrivé à son appartement, tout ce que je réussissais à faire c'est le comparer à toi, et quand je pensais ça, ça s'est arrêté. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Avec qui que ce soit. J'avais l'impression de te tromper – même si je pensais que l'on n'était plus ensemble – je ne pouvais pas faire ça avec James parce qu'il ne le méritait pas et parce que je me sentais… plus vile qu'une Serpentard » dit-elle d'une petite voix, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Il s'appelait James » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Je te pardonne mais par Merlin, il s'appelait James ! »

Lily le regarda et sourit. « Je ne peux pas t'échapper… » elle haussa les épaules, ce qui fit descendre sur son épaule la bretelle de son haut noir.

« Non, tu ne peux pas » déclara James tendit que son regard glissait sur l'épaule nue. Puis plus bas.

Lily le vit et sourit. « Mon visage est un petit peu plus au Nord James, tu es au courant j'espère ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et c'est un beau visage » dit-il doucement en regardant Lily dans les yeux. En réponse, Lily passa son bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

« Mm » gémit-il quand elle s'écarta de lui. « Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. »

James se plaça de telle sorte que Lily soit sous lui, il passa tout son poids sur ses bras et il écarta ses lèvres de Lily. « Bouge tes jambes » demanda-t-il, car elle avait toujours les jambes croisées, et c'était inconfortable pour James qui était étendu dessus. Lily lui obéit et écarta les jambes afin que James soit entre ses jambes.

« Par Merlin tu agis toujours de manière sexy » dit-il d'une voix enrouée en voyant la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever rapidement tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver sa respiration. Ses cheveux étaient détachés autour de sa tête, ses yeux étaient plein de désir – ce que James adorait voir – et ses lèvres étaient rouges des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

« Tu es tout le temps sexy » répliqua-t-elle en commençant à lui enlever son tee-shirt.

« Et toi aussi beauté. Tu peux me croire » sourit-il en se mettant à genoux, et en retirant son tee-shirt blanc avant de se recoucher sur son corps, embrassant ses lèvres avant d'embrasser son visage. « J'ai besoin que tu enlèves tes vêtements rapidement Liloune » gémit James, mordillant le lobe de son oreille, ce qui la rendit folle.

« Alors enlève-les » déclara-t-elle en commençant à s'occuper des vêtements de James.

En quelques secondes ils étaient peau contre peau pour la première fois depuis un mois. Lily haleta à ce contact. « Je ne peux pas attendre » gémit-elle en cambrant ses reins et en le guidant dans son corps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux quand James entra en elle, appréciant tous les deux ce rapprochement.

James ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien. « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps » gémit-il en sentant son corps se raidir.

Lily gémit simplement et bougea ses hanches, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile. Le sentir en elle la rendait folle.

James comprit et n'attendit pas deux fois. Il se glissa entre ses jambes dans sa chaude et humide caverne, puis il éloigna son corps du sien, et enfin saisi ses hanches pour la pénétrer le plus profondément possible.

Lily gémit à ce va et vient et le pressa d'aller plus durement. « Plus vite » haleta-t-elle.

James obtempéra et grogna. Il était tellement proche.

Lily étendit les bras pour pouvoir saisir quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut les draps en soie et elle gémit de nouveau en sentant James sucer un de ses seins. « Mon Dieu » cria-t-elle en se sentant proche de l'orgasme. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, elle cambrait son dos sous les frissons et ses jambes étaient crispées sous les assauts de James.

James gémit quand il sentit le corps de Lily se tendre autour de lui. Désespérément, James bougea une de ses mains des hanches de Lily et la glissa vers l'endroit où ils étaient joints. Il trouva son clitoris et il commença à le masser, à le caresser avec son pouce, et il regarda Lily relever la tête et agripper plus fortement les draps, puis se mettre à haleter plus fortement.

Il sentit son corps se serrer contre son membre, James gémit et se laissa aller, sentant qu'ils étaient tous les deux transportés par un immense orgasme.

« Mon Dieu » murmura Lily quelques heures plus tard en se retournant et en voyant les couvertures par terre et les oreillers au pied du lit. « Quand est-ce qu'on a fait tomber tout ça ? »demanda-t-elle en passant une jambe autour de la hanche de James et en posant sa tête contre son torse.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » rit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Oh » bailla Lily. « Je vais m'endormir je crois. Je suis fatiguée » dit-elle en baillant à nouveau.

« Bon nuit mon amour. Je t'aime » répliqua James, l'embrassant doucement.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Deux jours plus tard, le groupe au grand complet était sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch, parlant de tout sauf des examens à venir.

James était assis près de Lily, son bras autour de ses épaules, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux en parlant avec Sirius – à côté de qui était assise Bella, qui parlait avec Lily, Maria et Rémus – qui avait Maria assise entre ses jambes. Sirius et James parlaient de la stratégie qu'ils avaient établi pour le match de Quidditch qu'ils venaient de gagner.

Lily, Bella et Maria débattaient du style de vêtements qu'elles voulaient mettre pour la Cérémonie de Remise des Diplômes.

Tandis que les filles débattaient, Lily pensait à quelque chose qui lui trottait en tête depuis quelques temps. « Hey les gens » dit-elle, se qui stoppa toutes les conversations et tout le monde la regarda. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire quand vous aurez quitté Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Ils n'avaient en effet jamais eu le temps pour parler de leurs projets futurs.

« Je veux dire, je sais que je vais aller dans une école pour devenir docteur, mais vous, vous voulez faire quoi ? »

« Une école de cuisine » expliqua Maria en rougissant quand tout le monde lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'école pour bien cuisiner. Elle était une excellente cuisinière. Elle avait cuisiné de temps en temps pour le groupe et cela avait été un succès.

« Une école pour apprendre à enseigner » répondit Rémus. Il avait toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles choses et il pensait que cela serait un super terrain d'exploration pour lui. Le seul problème était sa 'maladie'. Mais il n'allait pas laisser cela l'arrêter.

« La Mode, un truc dans ce genre là » répondit immédiatement Bella. Bella regarda Lily et qui lui dit que même si elle se faisait piétiner par une horde de géants en folie elle voudrait toujours travailler dans la mode. En entendant ça, Bella réfléchit puis elle éclata de rire. Elle avait raison. Elle ferait tout pour travailler et réussir dans la Mode.

« Quidditch » dirent en même temps James et Sirius, ce qui les fit se regarder. « Arrête ça ! » dirent-ils de nouveau en même temps. « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »

« Et après ils disent que Bella et moi sommes des jumelles inconnues depuis longtemps » gémit Lily, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Ils sont amusants à regarder, regarde, ils continuent » pouffa Rémus en regardant James et Sirius, qui s'observaient en chien de faïence, se concentrant sur les prochains mots qu'allait dire l'autre.

« Saperlipopette ! » s'exclama James, tout heureux, si bien que tout le monde le regarda comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de complètement stupide et que surtout, ils ne le connaissaient pas !

« Quoi ? Je devais trouver une manière de l'arrêter ! » expliqua James en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« James, James, James » se lamenta Sirius. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit **cent** fois ? Ne jamais admettre qu'on a dit quelque chose de stupide ! »

« Oh ferme-la » bouda James, ce qui fit redoubler les rire surtout quand il… se pencha en arrière et tomba du banc.

« Hey ! C'est moi qui fait ça normalement ! » s'exclama Sirius tandis que James se rasseyait en se frottant la tête.

« Pas du tout ! Tout le monde peut tomber d'un banc ! »

« Oh que non ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ça ! » bouda Sirius.

Lily les regarda et sourit tristement. Cela allait lui manquer quand ils auraient tous quitté Poudlard. Ils n'auront jamais le temps de passer du temps ensemble pour ce genre de choses dans le futur. Cela allait être bizarre. _Savoure cet instant,_ pensa-t-elle avant de sentir James se glisser à côté d'elle, la faisant se décaler si bien qu'elle avait maintenant les fesses entre les deux bancs.

« James ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Rien » dit Lily, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Où est-ce que tu étais de toute la journée ? » demanda Lily quand elle entra dans la chambre de James avec ses affaires que les elfes de maison avaient posées dans sa chambre.

« Dehors » dit nerveusement James en prenant les affaires des mains de Lily et en les jetant sur son lit.

« James ! Ne les laisse pas là ! **Range**-les ! » s'exclama-t-elle en hochant impatiemment la tête. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça !

James sourit malgré sa nervosité en voyant Lily aller vers son lit, prendre ses affaires et les mettre à la bonne place.

Elle était toujours tellement organisée alors que lui était… désorganisé au possible. « Er, Lily… Est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il timidement. _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nerveux ?_ se demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr » répondit Lily, fronçant les sourcils, alarmée par le ton de sa voix tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.

« « Et bien, je me demandais, est-ce que tu voudrais, um… » balbutia James. Ses mains étaient moites réalisa-t-il en les essuyant sur son pantalon.

La tête de Lily explosa. _Il va me demander en mariage !_ chantonna-t-elle intérieurement. _Dans une chambre en désordre, mais il va me demander en mariage !_

« Et bien, je me demandais… »bégaya-t-il à nouveau. _Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi **dur** !_

« James ? » demanda doucement Lily.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais d'habiter avec moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une seule traite, si bien qu'elle ne put pas comprendre.

Lily cligna des yeux. Ca ne ressemblait pas à accepterais-tu de te marier avec moi…

« Huh ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Après Poudlard, est-ce que tu voudrais vivre avec moi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, pas sûr que l'expression de confusion sur le visage de Lily soit une bonne chose.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria-t-elle en essayant de masquer sa déception. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on ne vivait pas déjà ensemble… Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent ? »

« Vraiment ? » demanda James, sonné.

« Oui. »

James sourit, marcha vers Lily, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui dans un grand cercle, sans voir la confusion sur son visage. « Génial ! »

_C'était étonnant de voir comment les mois étaient passé vite_, se dit Lily en voyant son petit ami faire son discours devant toute l'école.

« Je sais que je suis sensé faire un discours sérieux – non, pas toi Sirius – à cette occasion, mais je pense que là je vais être plus que sérieux » déclara James. « Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous s'attendent à ce que je dise des blagues ou que je fasse une farce, mais je dois faire quelque chose avant » il sourit. « Cette année a été tout simplement extraordinaire. Je me suis mis avec la fille qui m'a toujours rejeté durant toutes ces années et j'ai enfin pu lui dire que je l'aimais. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien cela a été dur ! » annonça-t-il.

Lily se cacha à l'arrière de la Grande Salle, derrière un siège, essayant de cacher ses joues rouges.

« Elle est merveilleuse, tout ce dont je rêvais. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un se rappelle ce que mes parents ont fait lors de leur propre Cérémonie de Remise des Diplômes, mais je vais perpétuer la tradition » annonça James avant de descendre de l'estrade et de se diriger vers Lily, qui portait une cape or, comme toutes les filles de Gryffondor.

« Salut » sourit-il en se tenant devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en voyant les yeux de James pétiller, ressentant l'amour et le désir que cet homme éprouvait pour elle.

« Ca » lui dit-il en mettant une main dans sa poche et en s'agenouillant devant elle, ce qui fit ouvrir la bouche à toute la foule, mis à part Sirius et Rémus, qui se rappelaient ce qui c'était passé à la Cérémonie de Remise des Diplômes de Nicholas Potter.

Lily mit une main sur sa bouche, et regarda James avec de grands yeux. _Oh Merlin-Dieu_, pensa-t-elle en continuant de regarder James.

« Lillian Evans, tu es mon jour, ma nuit, ma vie, mon ange. Si tu me quittais, toutes ces choses le feraient aussi. Je t'aime, et je ne peux pas t'imaginer ne faisant pas parti de ma vie. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, faire de **nouvelles** vies avec toi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il, souriant avec cette mimique de petit garçon, ce qui donna envie à Lily de l'embrasser et de lui pincer les joues en même temps.

Lily, effrayée de ne pas pouvoir dire un mot, approuva de la tête, souriant tandis qu'il ouvrait la boîte noire qu'il avait dans la main, dévoilant une superbe bague avec un anneau en argent, avec une émeraude au milieu, entourée de deux topazes rouges.

James sourit en prenant sa main et glissa la bague sur son doigt. Elle était sienne désormais. « Je t'aime Lily Evans » dit-il en se relevant et en l'embrassant, sans entendre les sifflements de la foule.

« Je t'aime moi aussi » sourit Lily, le regardant droit dans les yeux et l'embrassant.


	23. Epilogue

**Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Auteur :** Mistress del Mare

**Titre original : **Is It Worth It ?

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowlings.

Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette fan fiction fait par Mistress del Mare, une Américaine. Elle comporte 21 chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue et un épisode.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. Sachez que j'ai traduis d'autre fic, que vous pouvez voir dans mon profil et que j'en co écris une avec Yshtia, dont le titre est "Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs", allez voir !

**Epilogue:**

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je trouverais un gars que j'aimerais autant » annonça Lily, en larmes. Sa robe était en soie blanche, qui frissonnait sous le vent de la mer, et ses cheveux volaient aussi au vent, tandis que des pétales de fleurs blanches volaient autour d'elle.

C'était une cérémonie simple, un an exactement après la demande en mariage de James. Ils étaient en blanc, nu-pieds, comme tous les gens de la Cérémonie. Ils avaient décidé de célébrer ce mariage sur la falaise à côté du Manoir des Potter en France, juste avant le coucher du soleil. Et seulement les amis et la famille proche étaient invités pur l'échange des vœux.

« Je ne voulais pas t'aimer, et je ne voulais pas avoir besoin de t'aimer. Mais c'est arrivé. Je veux t'aimer jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Mais la vérité, c'est que je t'aimerais même après ma mort. Je me rappelle que je m'étais demandé, il y a un an et demi, si cela valait le coup, de risquer que tu me brises le cœur, et ma vie, si je risquais plus de douleur que de bonheur. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé de réponse. Mais maintenant je l'ai. Cela vaudra toujours le coup. Je t'aime James Potter, et je t'aimerais toujours. Et c'est aujourd'hui, que je suis devant toi, te donnant mon cœur, devant tous ces gens que j'aime et je dis ces mots pour la première fois. J'ai changé, et je suis devenue une nouvelle personne. Je suis prête à devenir ta femme, de ce jour à l'éternité. Je suis prête à être Lilian Potter aujourd'hui » annonça-t-elle, reniflant délicatement tandis que des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues.

James eut un grand sourire et retint ses larmes. Il aimait cette femme. Plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire.

« Aww, c'est trop **mignon** » déclara Sirius derrière lui. James leva les yeux au ciel et Lily le regarda quelques secondes avant de tirer la langue à Sirius et de finalement regarder James.

« Lily, je ne peux pas te dire exactement quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je me rappelle que je t'ai dit que c'était le premier jour que je t'ai vu, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand j'ai avalé pour la première fois de l'air. Tu as toujours été avec moi Lily. Même quand tu me jetais des sorts, et que tu me disais de me jeter dans le Lac pour que le Calamar Géant m'étrangle » dit-il, riant doucement, et Lily fit rire toute l'assistance en lui tirant la langue à lui aussi et en disant « tu le méritais ! » James éclata de rire et continua son discours.

« Ton cœur, ton amour que tu étais toujours trop fière pour l'admettre, m'a toujours forcé à venir vers toi, même dans les moments les plus désespérés. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas existé. »

_Un arrogant petit prétentieux, sûrement,_ sourit Lily, ce qui fit bouder James qui savait à quoi elle pensait.

« Mais de toutes manière, tu as finalement admit que tu m'aimais et ce fut… comme si tout d'un coup le monde entier s'était transformé. Il y a eut un instant de paix dans ma vie que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Tu étais ma femme rêvée, mon ange. Et maintenant, aujourd'hui, devant toutes ces personnes qui attendent que l'on prononce nos vœux, je prends ton vœu, et je te donne le mien. Je te veux Lily, aujourd'hui et pour un jour. Ou deux. Ou peut-être trois. J'ai besoin de toi. Pour toujours. Et devant tout ceux qui sont là devant nous, je te prends et je te change en quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui, tu deviens Lillian Potter. Pour toujours » dit-il d'une voix cassée. Lily sourit à travers ses larmes et articula Je t'aime, juste quand le ministre prit les bagues de Sirius et Bella et les unit dans un éclair de lumière blanche.

« Avec ces anneaux, je vous permet de vous unir » annonça la voix profonde de Nicholas tandis qu'il leur donnait les anneaux en argent. « Avec ces anneaux, je vous unit pour l'éternité. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée maintenant Monsieur Potter. »

James se pencha et embrassa gentiment les douces lèvres de Lily, savourant leur premier baiser en temps que mari et femme.

« Et maintenant, je vous présente à vous tous Monsieur et Madame James William Potter ! »

Un an et quelques jours plus tard, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la maison des Potter c'était des cris.

« Et pourquoi tu ne viens pas près de moi James Potter ! » hurla Lily tandis qu'une autre contraction étreignait son corps. « Je te **hais** ! Pour tout ce que ce que tu m'as **fait** ! » ajouta-t-elle en accentuant certaines syllabes sous le coup des contractions. « Tout ce que je ressens c'est de la **douleur ! J'aime pas la douleur !** » cria-t-elle, juste quand le docteur qui l'assistait pour son accouchement lui demanda de pousser.

James, qui était juste derrière Lily pour ne gêner en rien le travail du médecin, gémit quand la main de Lily trouva sa main et la prit – non, l'agrippa – les ongles en premier. « Lily, mon amour » gémit-il « lâche-moi juste un peu, s'il te plaît. »

« Je m'en **fous** ! » cria-t-elle en poussant à nouveau.

« C'est bien Madame Potter, poussez encore une fois » demanda le docteur d'une voix onctueuse.

Lily grommela et poussa à nouveau. Elle s'appuya sur son mari en entendant le vagissement d'enfant emplir la pièce.

« Félicitations Monsieur et Madame Potter, vous êtes les fiers parents d'un petit garçon » dit le docteur en leur tendant le bébé, qui était enveloppé dans une douce couverture en polaire bleue.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? » demanda James avec un petit soupir tandis que lui et Lily regardaient leur fils avec joie. C'est eux qui l'avaient fait, avec leur amour.

Lily toucha la main du bébé et sourit quand celui-ci referma la main sur son doigt. « Harry, James » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

James regarda sa femme et fronça les sourcils. « Qui est Harry ? » demanda-t-il en passant un doigt sur le visage 'd'Harry'.

« Ton fils. »

« D'où te vient le prénom d'Harry ? » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Il a déjà des cheveux ! Regarde ! » lui dit Lily avec un brillant sourire. Même après des heures de travail, elle réussissait à lui prendre son cœur d'un sourire.

« D'accord. Tu es bizarre, mais c'est d'accord. Bienvenu dans le monde petit Harry » déclara James, s'allongeant contre l'épaule de Lily et embrassant la tête d'Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Lily et Harry dormaient, James était debout, regardant son fils avec une expression de joie intense. « Pourquoi 'Harry' ? » murmura-t-il en boudant. « James aurait été un prénom parfait pour toi si tu veux mon avis. »

« James, vas-tu te taire » se plaignit Lily. Elle était fatiguée, et elle savait déjà qu'il faudrait qu'elle se réveille dans quelques heures pour nourrir son fils.

« Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » s'excusa doucement James.

« C'est bon, mais tu ferais mieux de dormir toi-aussi » l'avertit Lily, à moitié endormie. « Et je t'aime James. »

« Je t'aime moi aussi Liloune. Et toi aussi petit homme » répliqua-t-il en regardant de nouveau son fils. Harry était dans une grenouillère juste à côté de Lily. Lily, qui était toujours belle malgré tous ses efforts, s'était déjà rendormie, et son fils – par Merlin c'était un pur bonheur de penser ça – dormait calmement avec une de ses petites mains serrée en un poing qu'il avait mis contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'apprendrais plein de choses quand tu auras un peu grandi. Je t'apprendrais à jouer au Quidditch, à faire des farces – mais ne dis pas ça à Maman ! – je t'apprendrais à te transformer, à devenir un Animagus, et tout plein d'autres choses ! » promit-il en se penchant sur le petit bonhomme et en embrassant le front d'Harry. « Tu vas être un enfant pourri gâté, tu sais. »

Lily, qui n'était qu'à moitié endormie, sourit à toutes les idées de James et prit mentalement note du fait qu'elle devait lui interdire d'apprendre à son fils à faire des farces.


End file.
